The Going's On: Start Over
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: What if you woke up one day with a feeling of Deja Vu? Not a bother? What if that feeling expanded into finding out the next twenty-five years of your life you have already lived? Courtney knows the feeling.It is up to her to put things right once again.
1. Deja Vu

_**1-Deja Vu**_

"Sorry, Princess, but I have plans." Duncan told his girlfriend, smirking. Courtney stopped walking to turn to her boyfriend. She wasn't impressed with Duncam's answer.

"Again? You never have time for me." The brunette tried to use her 'I love you' voice to persuade Duncan to change his plans. Duncan had been almost avoiding spending time with Courtney for the past few days, as if he didn't want to sped time with her anymore.

When Duncan didn't answer, Courtney raised her voice, "Are you seeing someone else?" Courtney snatched her hand away from Duncan's grip. "Are you cheating on me?" She accused.

"No!" Duncan placed a kind hand on his Princess' cheek, "No, it's nothing like that. I promise." He leaned in for a kiss, but Courtney avoided is lips, pulling his hand away from her face. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to let things settle.

"Then what is it?" She asked, her voice braley a whisper now, "What is so important that it can't wait, huh?" Courtney's eyes shot open and Duncan looked down to his shoes. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth, she wouldn't understand. Or she would understand and Duncan would be left to live a single life, watching his girlfriend from a far.

"What I thought." Courtney looked away from Duncan too, only she did it to hide the tears starting in her eyes. "Maybe this relationship isn't going to work out after all." Duncan looked up, reaching out his hand, but it was no use, "Goodbye, Duncan."

Courtney walked away from the spot where Duncan stood still. But Courtney didn't walk away too far, she stopped and turned her attention to the floor.

"Court?" Duncan called out, wondering what was bothering her now. He did still care about her, he had always cared about her. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..." She mumbled. "Just a weird sense of Deja Vu..." Courtney shook her head slightly, "NOT THAT IT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Courtney's mood could change in an instance, Duncan should have known that one by now.

Courtney continued walking and this time she didn't stop to turn back. Duncan had messed up this time. Duncan was always messng up, but this time it was for real. A real boyfriend wouldn't keep secrets from his girlfriend. A real boyfriend would tell his girlfriend where he was going and what he was doing. Duncan, however, couldn't.

The sun had long set over the tops of the houses and Courtney could see nothing but darkness from her bedroom window. She was sat at her desk that was place just slightly off to the side, staring out at the darkness.

Courtney was lost in thought about her day. It was as if she had lived it before, as if it had all been a dream last night and now she was living it. Deja vu. Courtney had suffered from it before, but never an entire day based off it. It felt as if something was wrong, but Courtney just couldn't place her finger on it.

She tried shaking her head of the thought, placing her head down on the desk instead. Maybe it was just Duncan toying with her head. Maybe it was the fact that Courtney had been sitting in her room, trying to imagine what he was doing at that moment.

Duncan only lived across the street from her and, though she could barely see his house from her own bedroom window, Courtney was sure he had not gotten home from school yet. It did hurt her, a twinge from deep inside her. What if something had happened to him? But why did she care? Duncan was always keeping things from her, this wasn't the first time. And this most certainly wasn't the first time they had broken up, either.

Sighing, the saddened brunette got up from her spot, turning her back and almost disappearing into the darkness of her bedroom.

Duncan reached out his pale hand, knocking on the open window. Courtney stopped, turning back towards where she had been sitting.

"Hey, Princess." Duncan half-smirked. Courtney instantly realized who it was and scowled. Duncan was the last person Courtney wanted to see. After everything that has happened between them, Courtney still wanted time to cool off.

"What do you want Duncan?" Courtney asked, moving back to the window. She leaned her elbows down and glared at Duncan, making sure he knew that she was still very much pissed off with him.

"I wanna talk." He told her, as if it wasn't obvious enough. Courtney felt the urge to sigh, but she pushed it behind her. Her dark eyes narrowed down further and Duncan was just waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I know what you want, Duncan." Courtney told him. Duncan looked confused. Was he making it that obvious? "You want me to give you another chance." Apparently he was. "But, that's not your decision, Duncan. It's mine."

Duncan sighed, "And?" He asked, hoping for a decent answer this time.

"Goodbye, Duncan." Courtney closed the window and didn't look back yet again. Her head was still spinning and Duncan was still stuck in there. Mayve it was the fact that she had heard it been said in the movies a million times, or maybe it was the fact that the Deja Vu was still going on. Either way, Courtney felt as if something was not right in the balance.

A/N: HOLA!

I'M BACK! WITH A BRAND NEW GOING'S ON STORY! YAY!

ahahaha! Missed me? I'VE MISSED YOU! The past 10 weeks of my life have just not been the same without you guys and this story...I MEAN IT! I miss writing for it...A LOT!

And, as it has been a whole year now! YAY! ONE YEAR! I decided it was about time we wrote one last story ;) hahaha! Maybe...Who says it's the last? Because I love this story so much, a lot of you love it too and it's VERY good practice to write xD LOL! My only problem is idea struggling...But I may have some after this story is finished!

hehehe!

And, for all of you who have been very curious, this is the very secret story I have been working on which I told none of you about! LOL! I WANTED IT TO BE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! hahaha!

Also, this may or may not be updated daily...I will be honest and say as I write this I am sitting in my living room, watching The Kids Are Alright and the date is October 26th...ahaha! YEP! I'm writing this pre-hand so I can try and get out as many chapters before I publish this! Maybe then I can update daily...Or every other day, maybe...xD

ANYWAY!

I wanna thank all of you for reading this and please help me support myself with a REVIEW! hehehehe ;)

'Did you guys think I was gay?' Oh...Josh Hutcherson...ahahaha! I LOVE HIM!

LOL!

OH! I also wanna know if you guys like the title of this story? Start Over...Suck or non-suck?

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Knowing What's Coming Next

**2-Knowing What's Coming Next**

"Oh." Courtney gasped, steping back in fright. "Hi, Gwen. I didn't see you there." The brunette turned back to her locker, not wanting to really talk to Gwen at that moment.

Gwen didn't take the hint, "So, Courtney, what's happend between you and Duncan?" The goth girl asked, inncoently.

"You-You know what happened, Gwen. I know you do." Courtney didn't know how, but she did really know that Gwen knew the truth. Maybe it was because of the way she had said the words, maybe it was the way she was trying to act innocent. But Courtney knew that Gwen knew.

"What?"

"You heard me, Gwen." Courtney rpelied, slamming her locker door shut. "I know you already know. Duncan 's already told you...Bye." She stalked off down the corridor, leaving Gwen standing there utterly confused. There was no way that Courtney could have known about Gwen already knowing, but she had.

Courtney wanted to shake everything from her mind. Sleeping last night had not done the trick like she had hoped; her mind was still set on the same mind set as it had been previously. It was as if Courtney knew exactly what was about to happen before it even happened. It was starting to scare her.

Duncan quickly ran up to Courtney in the middle of the cafeteria. It was very crowded, but he somehow managed to weasel his way through the crowd and over to Courtney before she could even reach the back of the line.

"Made up your mind yet?" He teased, knowing she had. "You never answered me last night." Courtney knew that this had been coming.

"Can we just be friends? For me, Duncan?" The innocent look suited Courtney, mostly because she was inncoent. Courtney hadn't done anything to Duncan, it was him who kept tearing them apart.

With a heavy out-breath, Dunan replied, "For now." He placed a hand on Courtney's bare forearm, but she didn't react in shock. Courtney held her other arm up and rested her palm on Duncan's forehead.

"Are you feeling okay, Duncan?" Courtney asked, "You're feeling quite cold and looking quite pale." Realizing what he had done, Duncan removed his hand at a fast pace.

"Am I?" He acted like he had no idea what she was talking about. "I feel fine, perfectly fine. Nothing wrong with me." Duncan said, making Coutrney grow suspicious of his behaviour. When she didn't drop the look, Duncan caved.

"I promised myself I wouldn't do this but," He muttered, Courtney could just about make ot the words. But, because she could hear him, she lifted her finger to his lips to shut up him for a moment.

Duncan was taken back, Courtney had never silenced him before. She had cut across him, but never silenced. Duncan didn't know what to think of it. Especially with the look that Courtney had on her face, in her eyes. They glistened widely as they stared up into Duncan's.

"You want me to meet up with you tonight, don't you?" Courtney told him, "There is something very important that you and the rest of the guys need to tell me, but-But I don't know what it is right now."

"Are-Are you feeling okay?" Duncan asked, Courtney tanned finger still on his dry lips. Courtney was really starting to scare, not only Duncan, but everyone else too. She had been acting a lot stranger ever since yesterday morning, almost as if she did know what was about to happen before it did. Almost as if she was acting like Taylor...

Courtney didn't take her eyes off Duncan. He had a point. Everyone had a point. Something was going on with her and she was even scaring herself now. How had she known that everything was about to happen? It was still very dream like in her mind. And the more she tried to remember it, the more it seemed to break away in broke pieces of her memory.

"Just meet me at the park on time." And Duncan ran off as fast as he came.

The confused brunette raced from the doors of the school and didn't stop until she was home. As soon as that last bell of the day had gone, Courtney knew where she wanted to go. Her house was almost like a safe haven for her, where things didn't end up so expected because no one was ever there. She was free to do as she pleased, at least until her father came home. Though, even then, there wasn't a lot Courtney couldn't do.

Courtney wanted to clear her mind, Courtney wanted all of these dream like visions to stop. But they didn't. It felt as if they never were going to go away. Every time Courtney shut her eyes it felt as if she could see her whole future ahead of her. It wasn't normal, it wasn't natural. It had all started yesterday morning and it felt like it was never going to stop.

It was all so clear in her head; the next twenty-five years of her life were like an old sitcom playing in reruns inside Courtney's head. It was as if she had planned out the rest of her life perfectly and someone had already recorded it for her. It was as if she had lived it before...

A/N: And I believe things are heating up here...Right?

LOL!

I THINK SO! hahaha!

...Have I mentioned how much I have missed writing this story? LOL! PROBABLY! But I did miss it!

It's 23:15 October 27th 2011...hehehe! YAY! I'm also gonna go write the next chapter of this, too! Just in case I can't tomorrow...I'm gonna try and finish my homework tomorrow! You'd think that writing one story and redrafting another would be easy for me, right? WRONG! It sucks hairymonekyballs...

POLL STIL UP ON MY PROFILE!

Thank you to;

Kenny'sOrangeParka: ahahaha! I love you too! LOL! ahaha! OMSG! I'm the same way too! And people have said that I am unhealthily addicted too! LOL! I missed you too! hahahaha! I'll try my best! hahaha! WEIRD! That was gonna be the title in the first place! o.O I changed it, like, last moment! ahahaha! Thank you :) (ahahaha! I didn't even notice that before you pointed it out ;) ahaha!)

ILUVCOURTEY: awww! Thanks :D

Destanaa: ahahaha! Well, glad I could help! Awwww! Thank you soo much! Awww...That sucks! He's being weird...If I lived anywhere near you; I promise I would punch him promptly on the arm! HOPE HAIRSPRAY WENT WELL! Glad to see you're enjoying yourself :D ahahaha! YAY! LOL! Awwww! I 3 you too! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville:...Does this make up for the lack of other updates? LOL! ahahaha! I love you too! hehe! Seven is...Alright, I guess...xD LOL! OMSG! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! I'M SOO EXCITED FOR IT! WEDNESDAY MORNING I SHALL BE JUMPING ON MY BED WHILST WATCHING IT! RORY FLANAGAN! KALINE! ahahaha! Thanks :D

Lullaby the Hedgehog: Awww! I'm glad you love them :D Thank you :D

Aaron: Oh, quit your whining! I enjoy writing, a lot of people enjoy reading! It's just you who seems to have a problem with it...Thanks :D

YAY! SEVEN REVIEWS! xD

*Present Time*

I have a major headache...Like, seriously! I've had it all day and it just keeps moving and spreading, moving and spreading, moving and spreading...KILL ME!

Have you ever heard the expression 'Bored me to tears'? Yeah...I have now read a book that has bored me to tears...I quite literally mean that I started crying knowing that I have only read three pages outta 338...AND IT'S IN EXTRA SMALL PRINT!

KILL ME! Seriously...I HATE college!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Ruined Secrets

_**3-Ruined Secrets**_

Courtney stood face-to-face with Duncan. Her eyes were shining, as if she had been crying for days on end. He didn't seem to show any emotion for her, mainly because he was scared. Duncan was actually scared of what had happened to Courtney overnight because there was no logical explanation for it all. Or, at least not one that he had found anyway.

"Courtney..." Geoff spoke up behind Duncan. Everyone else had gathered at the park, like they should have; only the circumstances were different than how Courtney's mind told it was. However, she knew what was coming next...

"Court, what's going on with you?" Bridgette asked, stepping towards her best friend. "You've been acting sort of weird ever since yesterday. Is everything alright?"

Courtney shook her head, falling down onto the wooden bench. Was everything alright? She was pretty sure that knowing how your whole life was going to plan out was not alright. But how was she to explain that to her friends. Were they going to laugh at her? Cart her off to a mental institution? Of course, if Courtney knew what should have happened next, and she did, they may have believed her.

"I don't know what's happening to me..." Courtney whispered, "I don't know, but I hate it! I can see my whole life flashing before my eyes every time I try to think of what move to make next..."

Everyone looked between themselves, not really knowing how to act. They had all been friends for a very long time; Courtney wouldn't have spilled it out that easily if they hadn't been. But, what were they to make of it?

"I feel like Taylor..."

"Excuse me?" Taylor spoke up. The words had escaped Courtney's lips without warning, but at least it was almost proof that Courtney was telling the truth. How else would she have known about Taylor?

"You can see the future, right?" Taylor didn't know what to say, she was in shock. "Well, that's how I feel right now..."

"How do you know that?" The angered vampire snapped unmeaningfully. "You shouldn't have known that!"

"I have no idea..." Courtney admitted. "I shouldn't have known that, you're right. But I do..." The brunette squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, "I know about all of you, I shouldn't, but I do. You haven't told me yet...But you were going to tonight. A lot of you didn't want me to know, but...It's not just my life I can see, it's everyone's."

No one knew how to react. Courtney must have been telling the truth, they all knew she had no reason to lie. But they had no idea how to react to Courtney claiming to know everything about them already. She couldn't have found out their secret, she would have spoken up sooner than then if she had. It wasn't as if it was a secret you could keep from your best friends, they all knew how hard it was to keep it from Courtney in the first place.

"What else do you know, Courtney?" Geoff asked. Being leader of the group he braved it and sat beside her on the bench. Courtney kept her eyes on the ground, her hands constantly fidgeting as if she had been drinking too much coffee.

"I know everything...About you guys, about Scarlatina, about myself...I know what happened to my mother, I know who Arianna is, I know that I'm a Princess...And it's like I've known my whole life. I haven't, I know I haven't..." Courtney fell to the side, hitting her head on Geoff's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her back and used the other to hold her hand in an aid of comfort, though; there was nothing that was going to make it easier on Courtney at that point.

"How do you know this?" Gwen asked, being the second to brave it and sit a bit closer to Courtney on the ground.

"I have no idea..." Courtney said once again. She had no idea about anything. "I just woke up yesterday morning and, at first, it was like remembering a dream I had, had. I thought nothing of it...And then as the day went by it became more of a feeling of Deja Vu." Courtney shivered as she remembered perfectly how it all felt to her. It wasn't a good feeling to have let alone remember. "And then, today, it's almost as if it was dream of the future, every time I tried to remember something, the more I'd forget it. But it was a dream to me...Only this time around I was allowed to change it."

"And now, I can just perfectly see the next twenty-five years of our lives flashing before me in little pieces and segments that all fit together in one giant puzzle..."

"Just twenty-five years?" Taylor asked, finding that part to be the most suspicious of all. Why wasn't Courtney able to see everything of her future? Why was there a cutoff point?

"S-Something happened...Something happened between Dallas and Fiona and-And now it's all gone back to the...To the beginning."

A/N: HOLY MACARONI AND CHEESE!

haha! I am having way too much fun with this! LOL! I mean it...I just keep smiling to myself with every time I write this story now!

As you can see, I have changed it from the original now. Before there were pieces from the beginning, but now it's all outta whack! YAY! OUTTA WHACK! ahahaha! That's a really good saying...Another good saying is OMSG! Do you know how many people use that saying now? A LOT! Wow...I feel happy and special! LOL!

I shouldn't be feeling happy and special...I'm writing this instead of actually doing my homework...OH WELL! I think I'll write one more chapter of this story then I'll try and finish my English homework and then I'll try and write a new chapter for some other story of mine...SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN!

You'd think that writing a story about a girl who slips between reality and daydreams would be easy for me, right? WRONG! I don't know what it is...its story writing, EASY! It's fantasy writing, EASY! It's daydreaming, EASY! Why am I struggling so much with it? GAH! Once it's finished I'll post it for all of ya'll to see! Actually...It's probably already posted...GO CHECK OUT MY STORY ENTITLED The Secret Life of an Ordinary *School* Girl (What a lame assed title...It may have changed! I don't know yet...)

Thank you to;

Mr. Aanonymous: 13 going on 30...Uhhh...Sorry, not seeing that part of it...How does it sound like 13 going on 30? Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: ahahaha! Weird is what I was going for ;) I quite like Deja Vu! hehe! It's weird...But I like it xD ahahaha! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! In ten hours' time I'LL BE WATCHING GLEE! KLAINE! RORY! FINCHEL! GAH! TOO. MUCH. AWESOMENESS! ahahah! Well, I guess 8.36891034726 is good too ;) ahaha! Thanks :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: ahahaha! That would be ;) LOL! No...It's not bad...I have a lot of times like that, too...My memory just sucks when it comes to the major things that have happened to me...I'm sure you're fine! And did anything important happen in the past two months? Probably not...Minus your birthday! Awww! Of course you're missed and loved xD hehehe! I know! LOL! Meh...Don't stress about it! I'm not quite sure what the hell I'm talking about...The world sucks hairymonkeyballs! Seriously, bad things happen to the best of people...It's a stupid and unfair rule of life! Yeah...I'm not quite sure myself...LOL! Thank you :D

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: ahahaha! Hmm...I can definitely see that ;) LOL! N'awww...I wanted it to be a surprise! ahahaha! OH WELL! LOL! Awww...That sucks! BUT GLEE IS AWESOME! I HOPE YOU WATCH IT! BEST EPISODE EVER IS COMING OUT OVER HERE ON THURSDAY TOO! I SOOO CANNOT WAIT! LOL! Ah...My life is boring, also...I wake up, I go to college, I come home from college, I collapse on the bed and stare at my ceiling for hours on end...ahahaha! Yeah, your life sounds waaaay better than mine! LOL! No, no! I'm not bored, I'm tired...I had a long two hours of Sociology this morning...Okay, it was 12 hours ago but that plus sickness wares a girl down...hehehe! Ah, lame movies suck...My brother makes me watch a lot with him -_- LOL! ahaha! YAY! I have 345 songs...Not quite sure how much time that is, but I'm pretty sure it's a lot...LOL! PLUS I HAVE MORE TO PUT ON THERE xD ahahaha! Yes, the review chats are fun :D YOU WROCK TOO! Thanks :D

Total Drama Lover: LOL! YEP! When all else fails, return to the best part ;) ahahaha! Thank you :D

RvB Tex: hehehe! N'awww! No need to feel terrible! It's okay not to review every single chapter! hehehe! Awww! Thank you sooo much! hehe! Thanks :D

ultimatekeyblader1: Yes...Hairymonkeyballs...LOL! Oh...Poor you...Ah well, I have 8 PM's in my inbox I have a feeling they shall stay there for a few more days anyway...At least until I feel up for reading them! hehe! Thank you :D

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Stupid fucking illness...Worst part is that no one seems to believe me! Despite the fact my voice has changed drastically and I can't fucking eat or breathe! Grrrr...I hope this goes away soon! I NEED TO BE ABLE TO SWALLOW! o.O Fuck my dirty mind...-_- THAT ISN'T WHAT MY BRAIN THINKS IT SOUNDS LIKE! I just wanna be able to eat and drink without being in pain...

ANYWAY!

Its sortta weird writing this…Like I mentioned before, these chapters and AN's have been pre-written and all I have to do is add in the review…Chats? Feedbacks? Random-assed ramblings? And tell ya'll how shitty I feel…But it's weird…hehe! A good sense of weird, though! A bit less stressful…

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Getting Things In Order

_**4-Getting Things In Order**_

Courtney leaned against the doorframe, her body barely able to hold itself up. Her eyes refused to meet anyone else's in the room. She was scared, worried. Courtney was feeling like a freak when she really shouldn't have been. She wasn't a freak; Courtney was just as normal as anyone else in the room.

Duncan sat in the armchair that was directly in Courtney's line of vision if she looked up from the floor. He kept his eyes fixed on her no matter what. There was just something about the way Courtney had explained everything that sent a shiver down Duncan's spine. Was everything she said true? Was it all going to happen to them? Courtney had hardly said a word about what she could see, but Duncan had a bad feeling about it all. He hadn't even tried to read her mind to find out; just the mention of Fiona had done it.

"Courtney!" Nigel Black's voice ran through the house, "I'm home."

"Dad..." Courtney called out hoarsely before clearing her throat and trying again, "Come here a second." Nigel dropped his jacket and briefcase at the bottom on the staircase, walking towards the door to the living room where he could see his daughter hanging around like a rag doll.

As soon as Nigel set eyes on everyone else in the room, he started to internally panic. There shouldn't have been any reason for Courtney and all of her friends to want to talk to him, but they all clearly had something important to say.

Courtney led her father into his usual armchair, the place where he should have felt at his most comfortable. But he didn't. He may have if the panic hadn't already taken over his body. Everyone was staring at him, their eyes speaking a thousand jumbled words.

"Should I be worried?" Nigel asked, not sure who to even look at first.

"Yes..." Duncan mumbled. Taylor, who was sat on the arm of the chair, elbowed her cousin in the gut. He didn't feel the pain and he didn't even pretend that he had like he normally would. There wasn't a lot of point when everyone in the room knew his secret.

"Daddy..." Courtney whispered, leaning her elbows on the back of the chair beside her father's head. "I know that you know what we're about to say is all true. I-I don't want to tell you...So I thought it would be best to have people you know and trust to tell you."

Nigel turned his head to face his daughter, but Courtney used her hands to turn him to face the front again. Her eyes were blank, her face pale, looking at her father was not going to happen. Nigel's mind was racing, much like Courtney's was. Only Courtney's was racing with things that hadn't happened yet, Nigel's was racing with a million different answers. How had Courtney known that Nigel trusted every single person in that room with his life? With Courtney's life?

"She knows." It was those two simple words that escaped Duncan's mouth that made it feel as if time had frozen in place for Nigel Black.

"W-What?"

"I know...How many definitions does it have?" Courtney asked, trying to lighten the mood, but her voice was too drab to be cracking jokes at that point. Courtney's whole world was crumbling around her; she was starting to feel so distant from everyone and everything that she loved.

"W-What do you know?" Nigel tried to face Courtney, but she pushed his head forward once again. Courtney didn't want to look at anyone, she was too afraid to look at anyone because they were all looking at her.

"Everything." Geoff spoke this time, "Courtney knows everything."

Nigel didn't know what to do, but he knew who to turn to. His gaze was on Duncan faster than anyone had time to register it. Duncan stared back at first, preparing for what he had to say. Nigel did sort of scare him a little, despite the fact they had been good friends for years.

"I didn't tell her." Duncan replied to the glare, "We had a deal that Courtney wasn't to find out about herself until she was eighteen. That one I was able to respect." But Nigel wasn't sure if Duncan and respect went well together.

"It wasn't Duncan's fault...It wasn't anyone's fault. No one told me, I-I just know." Nigel turned to face his daughter, unsure of what was going on now. He knew what they were talking about; he didn't know how this was happening. Courtney wasn't supposed to find out about herself until she was eighteen years of age or, failing that, only in an extreme case.

"What's going on, Courtney?" Courtney shrugged her shoulder in replied, it was the best she could do. Courtney wasn't sure how she could see all of the images in her mind; Courtney wasn't sure why she was the only one who could see them, Courtney wasn't sure of what to do about it.

"Nigel, you know who Fiona George is, right?" Nigel nodded, his blue eyes still on his daughter for a minor moment before he turned to face Geoff and the rest of the group.

"What about Fiona George?"

Everyone was looking very worried and straight at the mention of her name. Everyone should have been, too. Fiona George was one of the toughest criminals that had ever been captured. Not all of them had been there during that time, but everyone knew about it.

Nigel was worried; he had been there when Fiona George had taken over. It was a while before his wife had died, before he was even a father. By the end of the battle, everyone had thought she was dead. They were wrong. Fiona was just warming up. She stayed away from the scene for a while, rumor had it had another child though that had never been proven to be true.

After everything had gone down between Scarlatina and the Trackers, Nigel had fled with his daughter to Earth, the place where his own parents had raised him. But he heard the news. Duncan had even been recruited back for a few weeks, unable to care for either of them during that period. But Fiona was taken down in the end.

"C-Courtney is having visions..." Bridgette's words were shaky, her small stature shaking with every breath she took. It was a very scary world that Bridgette lived in now; she was only a small girl herself. Things like her best friend having a mentally insane condition worried her to pieces.

"Visions?" Nigel questioned as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"They're not visions as such." Courtney replied, "It's a constant loop of how our future runs." Nigel wasn't sure what to make of it all. "Fiona is the reason why I can see it...There's this huge fight that will happen in twenty-five years' time. Fiona is the cause of it...Dallas is the only one who could stop her, so she did. Well, she tried to, at least. But all Dallas did was throw us all back into the past, back to the very beginning of the troubles. It was the day before I found out the truth about everyone...Only something must have gone wrong because, whilst no one else does, I can remember everything that happened before then."

Nigel looked around at the seriousness on everyone's facing, finding it not to be some sort of practical joke that they wanted to pull. Saying he was worried was an understatement.

"Well, what do we do now?" All eyes fled to Duncan once again, he was usually the man with the plan in situations like this.

Duncan's icy blue eyes stayed fixed on the spot on the floor where Courtney had stood before. He couldn't bear to look at anyone, much like his other half. There was too much pressure residing on him, but he knew what had to be done.

"We take Courtney to Scarlatina."

A/N: YAY!

Longest chapter so far! LOL!

You know, this whole chapter, all I have wanted to write is 'Meanwhile, in Scarlatina' in one of those cartoony manly voices that you hear...ahahaha! Oh Scarlatinan Gods...Starvation is killing my brain cells!

I've finally decided on a middle name for Nigel! Nigel Artemis Black...WTF! Yeah...My brain's no longer with us...

ANYWAY!

I'm trying to think of how the rest of this story is going to play out now...I need to know what characters you guys want in it...I CREATED A POLL! I hope you all voted! It may still be up, actually...GO CHECK! I think I'll keep it open until after chapter five is published!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! I LOVE AUTOCORRECT! Well, when it's not on my phone at least ;) LOL! What happened? hehe! I know! LOL! Thank you :D

StormFloo35: I hope this was a good surprise ;) LOL! Glad you're a big fan :D hahaha! I could never stay away from something I love this much for so long...I shall probably only ever finish this series when I officially have no ideas left for it...LOL! Thanks :D

ultimatekeyblader1: SEE! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS OF MOST DIRTIEST THINGS OUT OF WHAT I SAY! ahahahaha! I SWEAR IT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE! Thank you :D

ILUVCOURTEY: YAY! LOVE! xD LOL! YAY! MORE LOVE! ahahaha! Thanks :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: ahahaha! YAY RANDOM GUY! LOL! OMSG! IT COULD o.O LOL! Mwahahahaha! But would I ever do that? ;) hehehehe...Yes...You may suffer from that. I have split personalities...Like, a lotta split personalities... OMSGI'MTHENEXTVOLDEMORT! What...The...Hell... OKAY! BACK TO NORMALITY AGAIN! hehehe! Well, I hope you did finish it ;) ahaha! Save ya having to do it again! LOL! Thank you :D

Oh...I was hoping for a few more reviews...BUT OH WELL! LOVE YA'LL THE SAME EITHER WAY!

Ugh...Whose bright idea was it to send the sick girl to walk in the rain for an hour and a half? -_-

Soooo...These may not be as daily as I had hoped...I'll still try my best! I mean, I have a day off tomorrow so we can see how much I can write then...Though, my mother will have me cleaning the house and illness still fucking sucks hairymonkeyballs! But I'll try my best :D I mean, I do still have one more chapter after this written ;) ahahaha! And, well, I do sort of know the direction this is going in...I'm just not sure how many chapters this idea'll span over and I struggle to think of an ending...Yeah. NEVER START A STORY UNLESS YOU KNOW WHERE YOU WANT IT TO START AND WHERE IT YOU WANT IT TO END! Lesson learnt, thank you very much...

LOL!

I HAVEN'T DONE SONG LYRICS YET! :O THE GOING'S ON AN'S WERE MADE FOR ME TO ADD SONG LYRICS INTO!

_'Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground...' _~Skyscraper, Demi Lovato

Very deep and very meaningful...I love Demi Lovato's music xD

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Five words 'till 2000... YAY!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Thinking About What Is To Come

_**5-Thinking About What Is To Come**_

It was a lot easier to get to Scarlatina when Courtney's mind was wrapped up in the future. She quite liked the way her life was going to turn out; it was the best part out of all of it. There was nothing that happened in Courtney's life that she would never want to happen. Even if they weren't born yet, she loved all four of her children. Even if Jenifer got pregnant, even if Thomas' girlfriend was a slut, even if Belle found out she was almost killed. Courtney still loved them all.

"What are you thinking about?" Bridgette piped up from the back seat. Courtney's onyx eyes looked up to the rear-view mirror, spotting her friends own olive green ones to be staring back. Everything in the car was silent, or at least had been before Bridgette had spoken up.

"Just the future..." Courtney replied softly, her eyes darting swiftly back down to the dashboard. It wasn't that Courtney was avoiding the subject, she just felt weird knowing what was going to happen. It was as if she had gone back in time; anything she said or did could tear apart the very fabric of time and space and everything about the future could change. That was the last thing Courtney wanted to happen, especially if she was the cause of it.

"What about the future exactly?" Bridgette asked. She was very curious and anxious to know how her own life was going to turn out, to her, Courtney got all the luck. Courtney, however, did not feel that way. As Bridgette continued to twirl blonde locks of hair around her fingers, her curiosity only increased with the more she stared at Courtney. She was desperate to know about her life: Would she marry Geoff? Would they have children? Would their children be fairies or werewolves? There were a lot of unanswered question.

"Children...Marriage...Life." Courtney mumbled, but Bridgette was listening contently. Everyone was. Of course it was only natural for everyone to want to know, it was human instincts to want to know how everything happened before it had even had a chance to happen.

"Tell me about it...Please." Bridgette whispered, her bottom lip sticking out just and eyes in full puppy form just in case Courtney turned back to look at her. She didn't. Courtney was too busy trying to think about a reason why not to tell her best friend the most exciting news in the world.

The brunette turned her gaze to the window, watching the trees pass by in a blur of green. The world was whizzing by so fast, it was barley noticeable to most. Time was an essence and everyone just wasted it. Courtney was slowly beginning to appreciate the little things. Knowing how much of her life is spent worrying, in fear, not spent with the ones she loved...It hurt her. Courtney had always imagined that her career would take over, then her husband, then her children. In that order, her future would have been perfect. But was not how Courtney's future was going to play out, she could see that now.

"What do you want to know?" Courtney smiled to herself. Bridgette started giggling with glee, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around the headrest and hugging her best friend tightly from behind the chair.

"Okay, okay." Bridgette smiled like a child at Christmas, not knowing what present to open first, "I want to know EVERYTHING! Start with my life! How is that going to work firstly?"

Courtney continued to smile, thinking about Bridgette's life. Perfect husband, perfect children. Was quite a fighter, like she secretly wanted to always be. Bridgette was going to have it all in the future, but she didn't know it. Geoff became a doctor, herself as a nurse. Bridgette's first-aid training always came in handy and the way she could think on her feet at a moment's notice was unbelievable. Even in the worst of situations, Bridgette kept a calm, level-headed way about her. She never feared the worst, she never panicked, and that was one of the many things that were going to get her far in life.

"Well...Yes, you do marry Geoff." Bridgette smiled wider, fighting the urge to squeal in delight. And losing. "You become a Nurse at St. Maria's Hospital. You work with serious cases of people coming in with bits of their bodies having been blown off in explosions and body parts that shouldn't be held in their hands." The blonde teenager was smiling wider than ever now, one hand resting beside Courtney's headrest and the other gripping onto her boyfriends.

"You have two children, one boy, one girl." Courtney forced her memories of the two forward. They really were amazing children, both blonde haired and blue-eyed, multi-talented and loved by everyone who met them. "Tiger is your son, one handsome young man with an amazing girlfriend, Jenifer. Annalise is your daughter, one beautiful young girl who only allows...Thomas...to call her Annie."

Bridgette instantly detected something wrong with Courtney when she spoke. Thomas was a breaking point for her, as if there was something about him that upset her. Bridgette wanted to ask, but she wasn't quite sure what the outcome of knowing would have been. Bridgette wasn't stupid, she knew that knowing how the future would play out was a dangerous thing, but she was eager to know.

"Is Thomas...Your son?" Courtney nodded her head, a tint of sadness in her eyes as she continued to stare out of her window. Unblinking, unliving. There was a lot of commotion inside Courtney's mind, most of it taking over with force.

"With...Duncan?" Bridgette added, making it sound like a guess, but she knew it was. Courtney and Duncan may not have been back together quite yet, but they would be eventually. Courtney and Duncan never fought for long; at each other's throats one minute, got their tongues down there the next.

But Courtney still nodded again. As much as it pained her in that moment to say it, Courtney really did want to get back with Duncan. Courtney wanted to have her perfect husband and perfect children still. The life that Courtney knew she was going to have was perfect (as long as you took out the Tracker, dying and deathly war parts), there was no reason for her to want to change it.

"Tell me about you and your life, then." Bridgette smiled knowingly.

"Well...Where should I start?"

"You marry Duncan?"

"Yeah..."

"How many kids do you have?" The olive green orbs were bright with excitement and even Courtney's flicked with glimmers of hope. Her children were parts of the future that Courtney loved. She was never a snob who wanted no children, she wanted to be the sort of person who changed diapers and stepped on broken toys. Being an only child, Courtney knew how lonely it was to grow up. Even though she did have her friends, a brother or sister would have been nice too.

"Four..." Duncan's eyes went wide in his head, though no one could see it because he was the one in the driver's seat. Four children was a lot to handle, though he didn't seem to be complaining about the first part of the process.

"Two of our own, two adopted..." Courtney choked out, "Belle, Marni, Thomas and Jenifer. Belle was adopted off Arianna because she wasn't able to keep a baby and stay Queen at the same time, so Duncan and I took her...Then I found out I was pregnant not that long after Belle was born. Then I had Thomas and eight years later we adopted Jen."

"J-Jenifer Moralez, right?" Taylor was tucked up in the back of the car, no one even remembering she was there until she had piped up. Taylor had been acting out of character, very quiet and very distant from everyone else.

"How do you know that?" Courtney mumbled, not realizing that Taylor could see into the future just as much as she could. Jenifer was almost famous for what had happened to her when she was young. It wasn't a good kind of fame, either. After her parents died in a fire, Celia Divone took the blame when she shouldn't have. It was Jenifer who had started the fire.

The rest of the car ride was silent once more, no one really wanting nor having anything to say. Duncan hadn't spoken the whole ride and Courtney and Bridgette were fantasying over their futures once again. Geoff was worrying, worrying for Courtney, worrying for the future. Taylor was jealous. Taylor was very jealous at the fact that she had been able to tell the future for years yet no one had ever given her half as much attention as they were giving to Courtney now that she could do the same thing. No one spoke a word to each other.

A/N: Shock horror...Not about the chapter, I mean I think that this was a sweet chapter...Maybe...Not quite sure, actually...LOL! I mean shock horror that I didn't write an AN for this before...Hmmm...WEIRD! LOL!

So...Still ill...Not as bad. Apparently sitting around on the sofa with the TV on and playing the Sims 2 for six or seven hour does straight can have a good effect on you! LOL!

Why in the world did Bella Thorne and Zendaya feel the need to add singing to their line of 'talent'? Seriously...It ain't THAT good...Sorry, I'm watching Disney Channel now and that just came on...Grrr...SPEAKING OF TV! GUESS WHAT I DID TODAY? I WATCHED AN HOUR AND A HALF OF CARTOON NETWORK! LOL! I haven't done that for YEARS! hahahaha! Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10 and What's New Scooby-Doo? ahahah! GOOD DAY! LOL! OMSG! There is a room fully of Perry the Platypus'...YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

OH! OH! OH! URGENT IMPORTAT MESSAGE! Okay...Not that urgent or that important...BUT GUESS WHAT I DID YESTERDAY? GO ON GUESS! GUESS! LOL! You probably guessed wrong...ahahaha! I GOT OFF MY LAZY ASS AND FINALLY DID SOMETHING ABOUT MY COMMUNITY! YAY! So, I added 56 DxC stories to it yesterday and I do wanna add some more, too! BUT! I can't do it all alone...Can I? Sooooooooooo...THIS IS WHERE YOU GUYS COME IN! xD Anyone want to become part of the staff for my community? PLEASE! I mean, come on! Who else would be better to ask than the people who love me so much that they even read my stories and put up with my ramblings? hehe...he...

Thank you to;

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: haha! WICKED! Glad that it's a surprise, but a good surprise...LOL! Yes...You're thinking on the right track there ;) ahahaha! Buuuut I'M NOT GONNA SPOIL IT FOR YA ;) ahahaha! Hey, that's fine! No need to review every chapter if you don't wanna/ you can't! xD LOL! Yes...College is boring! And Aaron's good, I think...He quite literally has just moved house (Monday) and he hasn't got internet for a while...hehehe! I bet school's boring for you too, huh? LOL! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: hahahaha! LOL! Yes...But it was still more or less EPIC! ahaha! I think for the first time that I am quite glad that I watch Glee without my family around ;) LOL! KLAINE! Still adorable, still AMAZING! Still...KLAINE! ahaha! Yes...There was NOT enough of Rory last night! I was very upset about that...BUT KLAINE! AND KARAFOSKY! AND SEBASTIAN! Hey, I like villains ;) ahahaha! Life is good! How is your life? hehe! Thanks :D

ultimateblader1: ahahaha! I mean it! Nothing...Dodgy about what I said...LOL! Thank you :D

Destanaa: hahaha! WICKED! LOL! Yes, Duncan always has a plan ;) ahaha! Glad you're loving it! WICKED! Hope you have fuuuun! Yeah...School plays ALWAYS wipe you out! LOL! I always used to sleep during the car ride home...LOL! ahahaha! Yes, you did tell me that before...But it is still as true as ever! LOL! I 3 you too! Thanks :D

StormFloo35: hahaha! Me and you both, darling ;) LOL! I will try my best! Promise! Thank you :D

RvB Tex: hehehe...I do try my best ;) LOL! ahahaha! Thanks :D

YAY! REVIEWS!

Fuck...I'm hungry...YAY! SO RANDOM'S ON NEXT xD LOL! Still watching Disney Channel...ahahaha!

_'Through despair and hope. Through faith and love. Till we find our place' ~The Lion King, Circle Of Life_

Oh Scarlatinan Gods...I wish I had one of these Awkward Years Cocoon...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. Welcome Back?

_**6-Welcome...Back?**_

Sickly purple streaks ran through the darkened and shaky sky. All of the buildings seemed far too close and no one was out on the streets. Courtney didn't recognize the place as her home, but everyone else seemed to. Was this really how things had been before she had showed up? Surely not. Things would never have been this bad. Someone would have told Courtney about this if it was the past. Kaly would have told Courtney during her Princess History classes if something this bad had happened.

"!" The green-haired teenager found himself being pushed backwards as a mass of brunette hair and bright pink clothes materialized and violently forced onto him. No one saw it coming, but it happened, leaving the group in shock.

"You know who that is?" Gwen asked, turning to Courtney who facial expression was very surprised, shocked and worried. But she still nodded her head. Of course Courtney knew who it was, "Phoebe..." She whispered. The vampire heard her. She released her brother and turned to face everyone else, herself in shock from them all arriving home so early from Earth.

Phoebe's cheeks flushed crimson, her breath caught in her throat. Even though she was a vampire and it shouldn't have been physically possible, but it had happened. Courtney was starting to find the reality of being in Scarlatina quite disturbing. It was nothing like her 'memories' said it was.

"W-What are you all doing here?" She stuttered, not knowing quite what to say. Phoebe was taken aback at the sight of everyone being there, for a start. Even if there was a day in which her brother was going to return home to Scarlatina, Phoebe had never thought that he would have brought everyone else plus extras with him.

"Phoebe, where is everyone?" Courtney asked. The girl bright blue eyes went wide from shock, her mouth imitating a fish at the very thought that the Princess was talking to her. This had not happened the way Courtney had known it to. Though, the circumstances were different this time, but Courtney has still thought no one would have thought of her differently.

The truth was that this time Duncan hadn't had a chance to warn his family or friends in Scarlatina about Courtney's arrival. A Princess talking to someone like Phoebe in person was a very un-likely thing to happen, but it was happening. And it was happening to Phoebe.

She raised a shaky hand, her fingers half curled with one pointing towards the direction Courtney knew to be the Palace. Hopefully that hadn't changed place. Everyone turned to face the direction of the royal household and through the fog the black stone Palace emerged. It was still stood where Courtney remembered it to be.

"P-Princess A-A-Arianna i-isgivingaspeech!" Phoebe had a bad case of nerves and everyone knew why. Courtney knew not to say anything else to Phoebe just in case she collapsed on the spot.

"You coming with us?" Duncan called to his sister, the whole group having started off towards the Palace by now. That was the place they needed to get to, that was the place that had all the answers. Talking to Kaly was the best option they all had going for them at that moment.

"N-no...No! I-I can't...I should...BYE!" Phoebe ran off as quickly as she had arrived, no one seeing her disappear under the darkness of the air.

The group continued to walk towards the Palace, the fog overtaking their lungs and heavy coughs proceeding. It was hard to see anything but the smoky white, but Arianna's voice came loud and clear the closer they all walked towards the Palace. The iron gates were wide open, leading up the over-packed court yard. There was barely any room for the group to squeeze into, having to split up and relocate in smaller groups.

Courtney reached out her tanned hand, grasping at the air until her skin came in contact with Duncan's. She desperately clung to his palm and, though she was only doing it to not stray, Duncan felt something inside of him click into place. The two stopped, the vampire pulling his ex-closer to him to keep her safe. No one in the crowd should have recognized her as the Princess and no in the crowd singled her out, so Duncan breathed a sigh of relief for that.

"And as soon as I can find out what is happening to Scarlatina, I prom-"

"You don't know?" A lot of grumbles were coming from the crowd of spectators. "What sort of Queen are you going to make if you can't even stop what is happening to our town."

Arianna stuck her ground, letting everyone have their words float around her like a new form of torture. The Princess refused to let the words of the crowd affect her on the outside, but Courtney could see that her cousin was breaking apart on the inside. Arianna wasn't very well prepared for things such as this one. She was still a child, only sixteen years of age. Announcing public speeches and having the abuse that she was taking was not something that she should have.

Courtney knew she had to do something. Though Arianna didn't know who she was, Courtney felt a need to help her.

"Quiet down, quiet down!" A woman who was now stood beside the Princess shouted into the microphone. That should have been Kaly's job, but that woman wasn't Kaly. But Courtney didn't think it was the time to be worrying over someone who wasn't very fond of her in the first place.

"QUIET!" And the crowd shut up instantly. This woman clearly had authority, whoever she was. With the audience silenced and Arianna not knowing what to say next, Courtney took it as her opportunity,

"It's a time rip!" All eyes moved to Courtney, she really had done it now. Duncan fled his eyes to the floor, chewing on his lip as her clenched tighter onto Courtney's hand. Most people knew who Duncan was as he had been known for working in the palace. But no one said anything about Courtney.

No one said another word, all wanting Courtney to go on. Even Arianna and that woman who was still stood not that far away from her had their eyes fixed on Courtney, all hoping and praying that she had the answer. Of course, no one knew for certain if she was correct or if she was making it up, but they all seemed to trust Courtney's words. And trust was all Courtney could ask for.

The brunette pushed her way forward, standing up on the steps that were beside the stage-like area where Arianna was stood. Courtney had never felt like she was center of attention, but now she knew for a fact that she was. Every single person who was stood before her had their eyes piercing right through Courtney as she took over from Arianna's speech.

"Those purple lines in the sky are caused when a rip in time occurs. They are very dangerous and can cause multiple disasters which no one wants to be around. There is very little anyone can do to close up this rip, but someone does need to do something..."

The crowd started grumbling again, no one willing to step up to be the hero the town needed. What they didn't know was that this hero couldn't have been just anyone. This hero needed to be someone who was affected by the time rip more than anyone else. Someone like Courtney.

"And why should we believe you?"

"You're not form around here!"

"You don't know anything!"

"You're just a stupid child!"

From the memories Courtney could think of, this wasn't the first time she had been stood in front of an angered crowd who didn't believe in her. From what Courtney could see of her future, there were many times that it happened. But Courtney understood how Arianna felt now. It did hurt a little bit to know that no one had faith in you, that no one believed that she knew what she was talking about. Of course Courtney was speaking the truth; she had no real reason not to. People should have believed her, but they didn't. These people were able to believe that vampires and werewolves and all sorts of mythical creatures existed, but they could not apprehend that a time rip could actually occur.

"I know every face in this crowd..." Arianna whispered away from the microphone, staring directly at Courtney now. "But not yours. You're clearly not from around here, who are you?"

Onyx eyes went wide and Courtney's mind started to panic like never before. All eyes were on her, everyone knowing that she had a lot to say for herself, but why did she? It wasn't like anyone had seen her around town before. She was clearly from another nearby town or planet where she had stayed away from the war.

"Formalities are not necessary, Arianna." Courtney spoke confidently, but she had no control over the words that were escaping her mouth and flooding the ears of everyone else, "I don't plan on staying around for very long. I'm only here to get a few answers...Well, I was here to get a few answers. Now I see that a few answers are to be given on my part, also..."

Arianna's dark eyes glared deeply into Courtney's. She could not see that they were a perfect reflection of one another's. Nearly everything about them was a perfect mirror image, but Arianna couldn't see past Courtney's inner-surface. Arianna had learnt not to look at people on the outside, but the inside. And Courtney had a lot going on inside. The Princess was also quite shocked at how this girl had addressed her; by her first name, not Princess, Your Highness or Majesty. She was called Arianna, as if they were good friends. As if they were equals. And Arianna found, unexpectedly, that there was nothing wrong with it.

"This convocation has ended. Please leave the court yard in a formal manner." The unnamed woman spoke rather softly for what the situation was. Whilst the people of Scarlatina grumbled, they still all filed out of the court yard and back into the town. Courtney couldn't make out her friends from where she was stood, but she knew they wouldn't have left if she was still standing on the stage.

Arianna's eyes never left Courtney. She should have, and usually would have, hurried back inside to sit around and do nothing all day. But this was a lot more interesting.

Duncan quickly ran up the steps, slowing down as he got behind Courtney. Arianna's eyes took a quick look at him, but moved back to Courtney as fast as they had left.

"Jeez, babe..." He smiled, "There's a time and a place." Duncan's smirk lit up his face even more as he automatically wrapped an arm around Courtney's shoulders. He was quite proud of her, though he wouldn't have admitted it. Duncan hadn't thought that Courtney would have ever burst out like she had, but Duncan didn't know how much Courtney felt for her cousin.

The brunette side stepped out of Duncan's embrace, letting his arm fall back down to his side. Her eyes were now on the person behind Arianna.

"Can I take a guess?" Courtney asked, looking directly at the woman she had never met before. "Are you Candy?"

A/N: Finally! You would NOT believe how long I have been writing this chapter...Oh goodness...BUT IT'S DONE NOW! :D YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

You know...It is true that I have never introduced Candy before...Hmmm...Wait...Have I mentioned Candy before? I think I have...I'm SURE I have! If I haven't...EVEN BETTER! And where is Kaly? :O! mehehehe...

I quite liked this chapter...Okay, so I love Scarlatina and hate Earth...But, hey, who doesn't? LOL! If I had the choice I would probably live in Scarlatina...Yes. Even if there are uptight Princess', blood-sucking vampires and murderers on every corner...FUN!

LOL!

Uh...I really wanna try cup stacking...Don't it look fun? haha! Sorry, I'm watching Zeke and Luther with me bro and Luther is a cup jockey! YAY! LOL! YAY! HE WON!

ahahaha!

It's so sad to see an onion cry...

LOL!

Still looking for staff for my community! I only have three people…Well, two because Lexi (my cousin) and Alex (they share an account) NEVER go on FF anymore!

Is it wrong for a 17 year old girl to wanna watch Ben 10 or Scooby-Doo? Honest answer needed...

OKAY! After this, I'm gonna go submit a lotta apps to a lotta stories! Fun! Anyone of you got an app story going? Yeah...I've gotten back into my old ways of submitting apps again ;) hahaha!

Thank You To;

Destanaa: haha! Glad you loved it :D Me too! LOL! Oh...Well, I hope things are getting brighter again for you :) Thank you :D

ultimatekeyblader1: Yup! Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: I imagined them in a car...Duncan driving, Court in the passenger seat (tucked up and trying to get as far away from Duncan as possible), Bridgette in the seat behind Court, Geoff in the middle, Trent behind Duncan and Taylor and Gwen sitting on the floor in the trunk...But now you mention it, I am starting to see them on a train...hehe! LOL! RORY FTW! hehehe...hahaha! Yeah...Mike's father needs a serious punch in the face! Or a kick...Either one works ;) LOL! KLAINE! hehehe! Thank you :D

ILUVCOURTEY: hahaha! Suuure ;) I love you too! And I'm glad you love this story! Thanks :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: Yes, yes she is ;) LOL! I know! That's what I imagined! If only he had been drinking something...ahahaha! LOL! I LOVE Disney Shows! Well, the old Disney shows...Wizards of Waverly Place and Sonny with a Chance are probably the only modern ones I like! I much prefer Kim Possible, Recess and Filmore :D haha! I think you mean MAJOR Monogram ;) LOL! Yes, his mustache is COOL! ahahaha! IT'S OKAY! No need to review every chapter if you can't! :) Awww! Glad you had a good time :D YAY! YOU'RE NOT FAILING! hehehe! Thank you :D

StormFloo35: haha! Glad you loved it :D I'll try my best ;) Thanks :D

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: hahaha! That's late! LOL! But glad that you're first thought at 1 AM is to review my story ;) LOL! OMSG! As soon as you said Movie Marathon I instantly thought HARRY POTTER! OMSG! EPIC GUESSING! LOL! YAY! HARRY POTTER FTW! LOL! hahaha! Yep! I'mma Potterhead, too ;) LOL! No...I totally forgot about Pottermore until after the challenge was over...I sooo wish I hadn't! Do you have an account? hahaha! Sounds like a wicked movie! But it is a very true quote...hahaha! Yeah...We've had some goooood times with this series...LOL! I hope your Math exam went alright! hahaha! Well, I hope you get good grades! I'm studying English, English Literature and Sociology :) Whoop! Whoop! GLEE! LOL! Awww...I quite like Quinn! But what she does in this season is HORRIBLE! I LOVE PUCK, TOO! He's epic! And hot! LOL! The new season of Total Drama will be out in January in America and Canada...The rest of the world is unknown! Yeah...It sucks -_- I KNOW! Grrrr...SLEEP! You RAWK too! :D Thank you :D

Fuck...That was a long review reply...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. A Time What?

_**7-A Time What?**_

"I am Candy, good guess." The woman smiled. Her uneven black bob shook from side to side in the wind as she spoke and her facial expression didn't give off any signs of hatred towards anyone, "How do you know that?"

"Oh..." Courtney choked back, "Well, you work with my father a lot." Candy narrowed her eyes down on Courtney, unaware of who she was talking about. There were a lot of people she worked with and Courtney's looks didn't strike a note with any of them.

"Your father?"

"Nigel Black." Candy dropped the clipboard she had been holding, making a thud echo around the now empty court yard. Courtney's group of friends had now gathered on stage with her.

"Oh my..." Candy gasped, collecting the sheets of paper that had flown away from their restraint. "This is bad...This is very, very bad." Candy muttered to herself, tugging at her clothes at odd moments and mumbling inaudible words. "Nigel said I was in for a surprise...Didn't think this! Did NOT think this..." The young girl kept muttering the words over and over again.

Everyone glanced sideways at each other. None of them had met Candy before; none of them knew what she was like. She seemed like a very sweet person, but she also seemed to have a few mental problems.

"I-I'm sorry...Is this a bad time, Candy?" Candy got back to her feet, clearing her throat and staring each individual in the eye in turn. Everyone was waiting for her answer, including the Queen to be.

"Of course this is a bad time, your majesty!" Candy replied sternly, turning away and looking up at the sky where the rips seemed to be the worst. "Does it really look like Scarlatina is any position to welcome you back right now? We are in the midst of an epidemic that we can no longer control and we know nothing about what it is or what to do next. This is most certainly a bad time for you to show up on our doorstep and expect to be welcomed home."

"Who said I want to be welcomed home?" Courtney replied, her eyes narrowing down on Candy, "I'm here to HELP you, thank you very much! I know what is going on with the sky, I know what a time rip is and I know how to fix it!" Courtney's voice had raised now and Candy was starting to look scared. Courtney was a voice of authority over Candy and she shouldn't have used it to her advantage the way she had.

"Let me get this straight..." Arianna stared down her cousin, her head in her hand and the other one clutching onto a water bottle as she spoke. "The reason why my perfect sky is now purple is because of time rips caused by a girl who hasn't been yet called Dallas Cecario?" Courtney nodded her head, "And the only way to fix it is to find a...What did you say?"

"A time machine."

"A 'time machine' and travel to the future to find this girl and find other means of defeating Fiona George?"

"That sounds about right." Courtney replied, nodding her head in approval of the description. Arianna was bewildered, staring at the girl in front of her as if she was as mentally insane and Candy was.

The rest of the room was silent, everyone concentrating on something other than their conversation. Or at least pretending too. Courtney had ordered everyone to start a little research on a way to travel into the future and stop what was going to happen in twenty five years' time. It was a hard thing to do, but it had to be done. Courtney didn't want to be plagued with the memories she had of things that had never happened for the rest of her life. The only that would come of that is it starting all over again the moment Dallas and Fiona touch.

"One question." Arianna said, "What's a time machine?" Courtney face palmed herself, shaking her head in despair. How could Arianna not know what a time machine is? Sure, they may not have existed on Earth, but this was Scarlatina! A lot of things that didn't exist on Earth existed there.

"Arianna's never been to Earth, Court." Duncan told her, "She doesn't know things such as time machines, they're an Earthly invention. Such things do not exist here, babe."

Courtney groaned, throwing herself onto the floor and smothering her face with a pillow as she screamed and kicked her legs. Things were not going as smoothly as she hoped they would have gone. But, then again, nothing in the life of hers she was going to live ever seemed to run smoothly. It was like a permanent curse she had put on her where nothing was supposed to go her way.

"There may not be such things as time machines, but we do have a terminal engine." All eyes darted to the door between the lounge area and the hallway. Standing there, leaning against the door frame, was the red-haired girl Courtney had come to see. Only, she looked different. Kaly looked a lot older than what she should have, but Courtney kept her mouth shut. She wore her usual tight fitting blue top and green cardigan with a black skirt that was not made for someone her age. Her make-up was dark, as always, making all the features on her paper white skin stand out on her face. Kaly hadn't changed a lot.

"Doesn't terminal mean end?" Courtney asked, trying to figure out exactly what it was in her mind. A terminal engine didn't sound good, whatever it was. An end machine did not sound promising to anyone's ears, especially Courtney as she would have to be the one to use it.

"They don't exist!" Arianna complained.

"Prove it." Kaly challenged, standing to be beside the blonde Princess. Courtney looked Kaly up and down; investigating to find what looked so different about her from usual. She seemed to be exactly the same, but, at the same time, she was completely different.

"Prove that they do." Arianna countered. Kaly seemed to accept the challenge thrown back at her. She whipped her hand up from her side at the speed of light, an old styled photograph appearing between her fingers. "What does she have around her neck?"

Courtney jumped on the chair beside her cousin, both of them staring deeply at the picture in Kaly's hand.

"That's a terminal engine?"

"That's my mom?" Courtney practically yelled, her voice outraged at the picture. There was only one picture that Courtney had ever seen of her mother and that had been the one of her parents together on their wedding day. Nigel had it on his bedside table and Courtney knew he talked to it at night sometimes. She felt bad for him, for everything he had lost. That was the only reasons why Courtney had never talked to her father about her mother; it hurt her a lot, so it was only going to hurt him more.

"I believe that you are a VERY clever girl, Courtney." Kaly smirked, placing the picture on the table. Arianna instantly picked it up and moved away from the two to study the picture a bit more, "I mean very, very clever...You know things that no one else knows, correct?"

Courtney's eyes stared up at Kaly, knowing exactly what she meant. And Courtney knew exactly why Kaly knew, too.

"And I believe that you are not from this time, Kaly." Courtney replied, "I mean you're from the future. A _different_ future, correct?"

"My, my, my..." Kaly smiled. "I never expected you to work it out that quickly, Courtney. I guess I underestimated you this time."

Courtney's eyes stared at Courtney, unblinking as she studied her every feature. That was why Kaly looked older; she had been doing a fair bit of time travelling. That was why the rips were so bad; it wasn't all Dallas' fault after all. But, that didn't mean that Courtney could give up on her mission all together. Dallas had still caused most of the agony and that needed to be changed.

"Hand over the terminal engine." Courtney demanded.

"Can't, sorry, Court." Kaly replied smugly, walking away from the Princess. "I used up all of the uses on it." Uses? Courtney stared down the redhead even more now.

"A terminal engine only has ten uses with each charge. And the chargers were lost with the terminal engines." Arianna explained, her focus not moved from the photograph. She was analyzing it for something, but Courtney wasn't able to tell what. The bad thing about changing her future is the fact that now she had to wait and see how everything turned out like everyone else, she had no idea what was going to happen next like she had before.

A/N: YAY! UPDATE!

Like I mentioned before, I'm trying my best here!

Today I had a brainwave of creativity, anyway! I think you will see from my two story updates and three new ones that I'm in a pretty good mood ;) LOL! YEP! THAT IS SIX THINGS I'VE WRITTEN TODAY! Well, technically, I've only written five so far...Two oneshots, both chapters of a two shot and this! Next is an update for GOTM and hopefully I'll write another oneshot before bed tonight :D YAY! LOL!

'Good news may come today. Whatever it is should make you very happy and cause you to be too hyper to sit still. You'll probably want to take a quick walk around the neighbourhood to work off some of the energy. This could put you in an optimistic space, looking forward to the future. Enjoy your evening.'

My good news was the creativity brainwave! YAY! Hey, I can give myself good news...AND I CAN'T SIT STILL, EITHER!

OMSG! I cannot express how happy I am to be back to writing in my Scarlatinan lounge again! SERIOUSLY! I love that room...hahaha! Is it weird for me to love that room? It has always been my favourite place to write about them hanging out in...LOL! Before there was that room, of course, I loved the fountain...But this room RAWKS! Yeah...I don't know why either...LOL!

Trivia!

That description of Kaly was the same one used the very first time we meet Kaly, but when was Kaly first introduced in this series?

I wanna know if anyone remembers...

Also, I wanna know if any of you have any idea on how they're gonna get their hands on a terminal engine? (Where the fuck did that name for it come from?) If you piece together what has been said in this chapter...And you piece together something that happened in a previous story *COUGH* THE PERFECT FAIRYTALE ENDING *COUGH* ;) LOL!

OHMYSCARLATINANGODS! I just had a heart attack! I MOMENTARILY LOST MY DSI! DISASTOR!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! Where the puck...LOL! ahaha! OMSG! I love that song! I haven't downloaded it yet, either...I'm currently too obsessed with Kelly Clarkson and Jessie J...LOL! WHOOP! WHOOP! hahaha! Thank you :D

ILUVCOURTEY: Awwww...That means soo much to me...Thanks :D

ultimatekeyblader1: hahaha! Thank you :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: :O! Who knows? LOL! hahaha! =O! OMSG! NOW I FEEL OLD! ;) ahahaha! Yeah, I know what you mean! Classic Disney FTW! LOL! ahahaha! Yep, Major ;) LOL! I watch waaaay too much Phineas and Ferb...Ah well! What happens when you have younger siblings, I guess ;) LOL! You're not a bad person! You're an amazing person simply for the fact that you've read my stories and STILL want to come back and read more! I mean, seriously...I know not of a person who'd wanna do that! LOL! hahaha! Beanies are wicked! hahaha! Thanks :D

eternalstarlight28: YAY! YOU'RE BACK! Of course it's a good thing! I missed you! xD LOL! Yeah...I thought so too...;) hahahaha! Okay, okay...No more big headedness...NREVER MIND! I KNOW! I AM SOO SHOCKED THAT I THOUGHT IT UP MYSELF! LOL! ;) hahahaha! Oh, how I have missed your humour ;) LOL! Aww...That sucks! My internets being a bit weird, too...SO YOU'RE NOT ALONE! Thank you :D

YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Talking to the Past, Future and Present

_**8-Talking To The Past, Future and Present**_

Kaly's eyes stared deeply into Courtney's skull. The teenage girl was kneeling on the floor in front of the fireplace, staring down at the carpet beneath her. The redhead couldn't but wonder what was going on inside her mind. It was filled with such wonderful things now, things that not even Kaly knew about.

"I need you to concentrate very hard now, Courtney." Kaly spoke in hushed tones as everyone around pretended to not be listening. But they were. How could they not listen? This was the very life changing thing they had all been waiting for. Kaly held the answers to so many unanswered questions that they were all thinking about. Kaly knew everything that they needed to know, but she wouldn't say a word to them directly. It was all in riddles and all in whispers upon her perfect, but chapped, lips.

"I want you to think...Tracker Academy. Basement. Family and friends. Draining, fainting. IDEA! Spell book. Spell. Wall. Who's there?" Courtney clenched her eyes, knowing exactly what Kaly was going on about and thinking very hard about it. Being locked in the basement at the academy, the hurt she was feeling, the panic that overwhelmed the room. The pain in her head from the fall to the floor, the idea that had formed in her 'dream'. The people who were projected onto the wall through the spell. It was a very dangerous thing to do, but she had done it. Against what everyone thought and told her, she still went ahead and did it. It drained her, it drained her hard, but Courtney got the information she needed. As did she at that moment; Kaly wanted her to contact the same two people she had contacted before.

"Court...?" Duncan moved and sat on the floor beside the brunette. She was shaking with fear, the memories starting to come back clear as day. The emotions, the visions, the spells, the people. It was all there in front of her, but she just couldn't reach out and grab it. It wasn't real, none of it had happened yet.

"I-I'll do it. I know I have to do it. I need to do it. I'm going to do it." Courtney found herself speaking another language, one that no one else in the room was understanding of. But this was her choice; this was what Courtney wanted to do. If it meant that she would no longer have the future playing out in her mind, if she no longer had to suffer with the visions that she was plagued with. Courtney was willing to try anything.

"Would you like a spell book?" Kaly offered, knowing that spells were tricky things to use. And when not memorized properly could have very disastrous results as she had noticed first hand many times before. But Courtney declined, she was positive that she knew what she was doing, and she did. Courtney was very confident with her ability to use spells, even if she had never actually done it before. The memories in her mind told her that she would one day become a great sorceress.

Everyone followed Courtney out to the kitchen. They all crowded around the tables as Courtney perched herself on top of it. It was the only blank wall that had come to Courtney's mind from her stay in the Palace. And it was the perfect thing, too. The teenager clenched her eyes shut, focusing on the memory in her mind. Her palms were facing the wall and started to glow green as soon as she started chanting, "Inmenta di carda, red allion." The more words she read, the bright the glow got. "Se mina, se mona, se mina, se mirashtan." The green glow flew from her hands like lazerbeams, shooting straight at the wall.

What Courtney had expected to be a fuzzy blur like the 'first' time, was a very clear picture of the pink and fluffy bedroom she remembered. No one was in there at first, but there was a lot of screaming and shouting off screen. It was hard to pick out full sentences, but individual words came and went.

"Stupid! Pink! You!"

"No! Me? YOU!"

"Idiot! Leave! Alone!"

"Fine!"

An older teenage girl jumped onto the double bed, shaking the screen. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her blue eyes were focused on the phone in her hand. She was violently pushing as buttons, biting her lip. She obviously hadn't noticed that her screen was turned on.

Courtney reached up, placing her fingers in her mouth. She blew and an echoing whistle sounded out. Everyone covered their ears, all too close to Courtney when had let the sound off. Maria, however, didn't seem to be as affected. She simply looked up and looked back down at the phone again.

"I know you're there!" She spoke angrily. "I will deal with you once I'm done with-DONE!" She threw the phone to the side, onto the floor mumbling, "Bitch can try and put the blame on me again..." The Princess wasn't half as energetic or happy or even psychotic as Courtney remembered her being. She was grumpy and angry and didn't seem in the mood for socializing.

But, having spent a month with her aunt whilst in Heaven, Courtney knew that wouldn't last for long. A few seconds passed and a hug smile appeared on Maria's face. She jumped up and landed straight onto the desk chair.

"Soooooo!" She yelled, "It's been a while since we last talked." Her energy had returned and the brightness of her aura was there alongside her. "And I'm quite glad that you all now have found a better place than a dingy, ol' basement to be rendezvousing at." Everyone stared on at the wall in awe, not sure what the girl on it was talking about. They had never met before in a basement. "But you're looking good, Mrs. H. Younger, actually...Oh well, you'll never age, I guess. You'll always look young! LIKE ME! Don't I look beautiful?" Maria batted her eyelashes and smiled her creepy grin towards everyone. For those who didn't know her, it was odd. For those who did, they were used to it.

"Mrs H?" Taylor questioned, looking awkwardly towards her cousin and Courtney.

"Remember what I said in the car?" Courtney replied, not even looking at Taylor. Courtney was studying her aunt's face, looking for something, anything that would have been useful to her. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for, but something to talk about, something to ask about would have been a nice conversation starter.

"Time doesn't affect Heaven as it does to Scarlatina and Earth." Kaly explained. "Maria has no idea what is going on, so you may want to explain it to her, Court."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Maria asked, peering down to all of them. She could see the group hanging around the table, but refused to acknowledge anyone who didn't speak to her first. She could understand that a lot of people probably didn't want to speak to her, for a variety of different reasons. Some were scared or intimidated, others were in denial or trying to pretend that it wasn't happening. But Maria was there to talk to Courtney, all the same.

"Something happened, Maria..." Courtney whispered. Blue and black glued together in a fit of knowing that something was wrong. Something was not right. Something needed to be sorted out and Maria knew it was going to be up to her again to help them. "Do you know what happened with Dallas and Fiona?"

"...Your daughter-in-law and Celia's mother?" Maria questioned, obviously knowing who the two were. "Wasn't there a 'confrontation' of some sorts? I mean, I'm no expert in fighting, but...Okay, I know NOTHING about fighting! But something happened between them and then BANG! ...Something else happened..." The blonde's movements of excitement were a little scary, but Courtney knew it was very expectant of Maria Reed to be that way. "Hey, where's Alan too?" The blonde asked out of nowhere, "I like him! He's a wicked person!"

"Who's Alan?" Taylor asked, being the only person brave enough to do so. She had never met the Princess before. Taylor had only arrived in Scarlatina officially three weeks before her death.

"YOU PEOPLE SCARE ME!" Maria screamed, jumping backwards. She had her knees up to her chest, hugging a plush teddy bear (pink, of course).

"Alan is Arianna's husband." Courtney told Taylor, this time quickly glancing at her. The vampire looked as if she had tried to dive across the table and failed. She was lying beside Courtney, her eyes moving between the wall and the teenager as the conversation progressed. Arianna was sat on a chair on the other side of Taylor, looking completely dumbfound by her cousin's words. She was slowly getting the gist of what everyone was talking about, but was having a very hard time believing it.

"And Maria, we really need your help to get things back in order! I remember my life before the confrontation between Dallas and Fiona. The 'bang' shot us all back in time somehow, but I still have all of the memories from my life before it. The only way I'm going to be able to stop it is if I can get my hands on a terminal engine which I was told that you may be able to point me in the direction of. And I really want you to help because I feel as if I am going insane with all of these visions inside my head because no one understands what it's like and most think that I'm crazy anyway and PLEASE! Help me." The last sentence was very rushed and very pleading, but Courtney needed it to be. Maria had to understand how desperate she really was to get her hands on the one thing that would help her.

"First thing, you're not crazy, Courtney." Maria lowered the bear and then her knees. She crawled to the end of the bed and laid the same way as Taylor. "And no one will think you're insane because you're related to me! I INVENTED INSANE AND I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE THAT TITLE AWAY FROM ME!" Courtney let a small smile tug at the corners of her lips, pulling them up and parting between. "Secondly-OMGOODNESS!" Maria squealed, jumping off screen and back in on swift movement. "IT'S SO SHINY!" She held in her hands a polished and gleaming silver spoon. It was nothing to be wowed about, but Maria certainly was.

The view was dragged backwards as someone pulled the monitor that Maria was watching them all from backwards. No one said a word, all staring and waiting. No one knew what was happening next or who was messing with their plan. But that all changed when another girl dropped into focus. She sat in Maria's pink chair, but she looked very out of place. Her lips and eyes were painted black with make-up, her brunette hair was pulled into a braid that ran down one side of her chest with on streak of hair the exact same color as her eyes; coal. Her nightdress was as skimpy as Courtney remembered it being, which did not encourage her to speak up. The only difference this time was the gold chain around her neck.

"I heard you were in need of _**MY**_ terminal engine." Courtney Black was not someone who was usually messed with. Her words were cold and her look was the same. Young Courtney had ever really imagined growing up with her as a mother, which was good since she hadn't. Though, her great aunt had once told Courtney during her month of death, that her mother only acted that way because she had been torn away from everyone she loved and cared about. Her husband and her daughter had been the only things in the world she did care about, but she had them both ripped from her life as the Trackers had their revenge for her leaving them.

"You know we are." Courtney replied to her mother, her eyes narrowed down. The two hadn't really gotten along before and they weren't going to then either. "You don't need it, so why can't I have it?"

"I never said you couldn't have it." Her black lips were forming into a gracious smirk upon her flawless face. Her tanned skin was resting under the bright lights and every part of her body was facing the screen. No one could take their eyes off her, all mesmerized by...Her! There was not just one factor; she was just that way with people.

"But I'll cut you a deal for it."

Kaly stepped forward, angered by Courtney senior, "Are you really in the position to be making deals?"

"Why, yes, Kaly. I believe I am."

A/N: BITCH!

Mwahahaha!

Yeah...I was trying to re-characterize Princess Maria and Queen Courtney. I mean, I still wanted Maria to be mentally insane, but I wanted to question whether she really was or wasn't...And I wanted Courtney to still be the older sister who loves to annoy her little sister, but I wanted to question whether she was really as innocent and perfect as she wanted everyone to believe...Did it work? I HOPE IT DID! PLEASE TELL ME IF IT DID!

Maria is still my favorite character and nothing will beat the time when they were locked in the basement with her on the wall! hahaha! I mean, I reread those two chapters after I uploaded the last chapter and I could instantly remember how shitty my day had been and how much it cheered me up to write a character like that! hehehe! Well, I hope ya'll like these two as much as I do...I honestly do wish that they had been killed off before the story had even started! But they were...=/ OH WELL! They get some screen time ;) LOL!

I NEED YOUR HELP! Please, please, PLEASE do me a massive favor! So, I entered my story in this competition on Wattpad! I know a few of you have probably heard of it as it is a very well-known story writing site! And, what I really need all of you guys to do is go into the site and vote up my story! PLEASE! Just go into Google and type in My Frozen Flame. The link which reads Watty Awards 2011 is the correct one and you simply have to click the orange button that says vote! You can either use a Wattpad account, a Facebook account or a twitter account to do it! And, if like me and Maddi, you have multiple accounts, PLEASE VOTE MORE THAN ONCE! Thank you! I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE VOTE ME TO WIN! :D

I WENT TO SEE BREKAING DAWN LAST NIGHT! It wasn't that good...

I know a lot of you hate Twilight, but I am not one of those people. Okay, the books are very hard to read and I only ever managed to read 3/4 of Breaking Dawn outta the whole series. But I think the movies aren't that bad. Of course, the characters are very Mary-sue and can drive any sane person crazy, but I do quite like the plot behind them. My favourite movie is the first one. The second sort of ruined it all and the third would be my favourite if the love triangle was taken out of it. Breaking Dawn was pretty good, too. Well, the beginning. Nearly everything from the Honeymoon onwards killed me emotionally and mentally.

The Wedding speeches were very cringe worthy, which made me love them even more. Taylor Lautner without shaving for two weeks =HOTTER THAN USUAL! And the part after Jake discovers that Bella is pregnant and he runs out. Everything form when he kicks the bike to when he runs away from Sam=EPIC! And the part where Jake imprints on Renesmee, apart from being morally wrong, it was soooo sweeet!  
>The sex scenes sucked, the whole pregnancy thing was weird and the breaking of the bones creeps me out!<br>In all open honestly, Bella looked sooo beautiful in the beginning! They really did make her up to be perfect! Why? So she looked even worse when she was dying/pregnant. And, at the end, when Carlisle and Edward made her up for when she woke up as a vampire, she did look very beautiful.

And I have also grown love for Charlie. I mean...Well, more sympathy than love. He's now lost everyone he loves...That's got to hurt, right? Poor thing doesn't know what he got himself into...Carlisle is still my favourite dude, but for Breaking Dawn, Leah has taken over from Alice as Alice wasn't actually in it a lot...And Seth. Seth RAWKS!

MOVING ON!

I believe it was Destanaa who told me that Blown Away by Breaking Benjamin was PERFECT for The Hunger Games! AND IT IS! I suggest ya'll go listen to it! But, ever since she did say that, I have had my ears out for a song that I think was souly created for The Hunger Games...AND I FOUND ONE! Have you ever heard the song This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars? IT RAWKS! AND IT WAS SOULY MADE FOR THE PURPOSE OF THE HUNGER GAMES! Okay...It probably wasn't as the video is about war...BUT IT FITS SOOO WELL! Go listen to it xD

My new saying is 'In all open honesty' because I have been answering questions a lot lately and I wanted to answer them truthfully...So I started saying that phrase and it has STUCK! Grrr...LOL!

...I had pasta and now all I can taste is marshmallow on my tongue...IS THAT NORMAL?

AND! For anyone who stalks me, you know I was talking about a NEW super-secret story? WELL IT'S GONNA BE PUBLISHED! It will be published after I have uploaded this chapter xD BUT! You may have already read it...LEAVING YOU TO WONDER NOW! MWAHAHAHA!

And, hey, I have uploaded a lotta oneshots and two shots since I last updated. I would really appreciate it if ya'll went and check them out :) THANK YOU!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! I am trying my best to make it drama-y ;) LOL! hahaha! Thank you :D

ILUVCOURTEY: OMSG! No -_- ahahaha! Sorry, that was mean of me...But no, Kaly ain't Fiona in disguise...Kaly is from the future. Currently, in this time, Fiona is still locked up in her box. Awwwwwww! Thank you soooo much! But I was a terrible author when I first came to this site, mind...If you stay you as long as I have, then I'm sure you'll be better than me in no time! xD Thanks :D

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: hahaha! Glad to hear it xD LOL! OMSG! THAT IS THE BEST DREAM EVER! I would be quite satisfied if I EVER had a dream like that...For me, it would be even more perfect if it was Josh Hutcherson...But HEY! I'll settle for someone as hot as Mark Salling! ahahaha! Ummm...In all open honesty, I haven't really listened to his music. I don't usually go looking for new singers. I sit around and listen to the same people for ages and occasionally I will turn on the TV to the music channel and if I hear a song I like, I will download it and listen obsessively! So, no...Sorry! WHOOP! WHOOP! Wow...ahahaha! I could NEVER read all of the GO stories again...I think my brain would melt...;) LOL! Thank you :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: hahaha! Yes, I have noticed you say that word a lot...LOL! Okay, okay I use LOL a lot to ;) hehehe...LOL! Ah...I understand your dilemma...My brain doesn't really function at that time, either ;) hahaha! Oh...BAD SCIENECE TEACHER, BAD! But mine did that, too...He would always be like 'Where were you yesterday?' and I would be like '...Here?' ;) OMSG! I had dreams like that before, too...They were weird...Thanks :D

eternalstarlight28: hahaha! I know, I know...The poor, poor sky! But hopefully it can hold on just a little bit longer for us...hahaha! Candy? Candy's always been there, just working off screen to the actual story...LOL! BUT IT WOULD BE SOOOO COOL IF KALY KILLED HER! OMSG! ahahaha! LUCKY! Thank you :D

xxRock4eveRxx: OM Scarlatinan Gods! How I have missed your reviews! ;) hahaha! I'm glad you're finding it exciting xD LOL! Yeah...I have the same feeling! This series shall NEVER end ;) LOL! Though, I'll probably not have enough ideas to keep me going for the next fifty-odd years or so...;) LOL! Thanks :D

THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU ALL!

...Am I the only person who thinks that the Total Drama Fandom is dying out? I mean, all the good authors have left or are leaving and so are a lot of my reviewers...It's quite upsetting, actually. I WISH JANUARY WOULD HURRY UP ALREADY! Maybe the new series will encourage people to start writing again...Though, it's a new cast =/ GREAT! But, hey, more people to fall in love with and write about, right? xD

I need to stop talking to ya'll so much...These A/Ns are getting longer than the actual chapters, here...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. Striking A Deal

_**9-Striking A Deal**_

Courtney Black's eyes narrowed staring at the image of her mother on the wall. It wasn't a photograph, it was the real thing. A gateway had been opened between Scarlatina and Heaven as easily as it was to set up any other ways of video chat.

"What do you want for it?" The onyx eyes did not let up on the perfect vision of her mother. The only thing that intoxicated the look was her personality. The older Courtney was not half as pleasant as everyone believed she was. Well, when she was alive she had been so, but not after death. Not after everything she had was stripped from her now dead life.

"Kaly knows my conditions-"

"NO!" Kaly barked, her red hair swaying at her ears as she barged forward and stared intently at the screen. "We have been over this many a time, Courtney! You are not allowed to come back here, not even for a day-"

"-The price is two days, now." Kaly stared on in disbelief at the Queen, but she wasn't joking. The price for the terminal engine was life in Scarlatina for two days for the two ex-Princess'. "I have been wanting this deal for as long as I can remember, Kaly..." Courtney's dark eyes were very pleading through the screen as she directed her sadness straight into Kaly's soul. "You know that this is what I'm asking for...This is ALL I'm asking for. Ever! I'll hand over the terminal engine and I'll be on my way. Out of your hair for two days straight with Maria in tow and you won't have to see us again until we need come back."

"Deal." All eyes turned towards young Courtney. She was still perched on the end of the table, watching her mother over her mentors shoulder. Kaly had abruptly turned, hitting Courtney with a wave of hair. Everyone was shocked.

"YES!" Courtney on the screen screamed in happiness, pressing her lips to the terminal engine and leaving smeary black marks. "Be back in ten minutes! HAVE THE PORTAL OPENED!" Courtney yelled back as she dashed off screen and presumably off to her own bedroom to get herself presentable. Maria, however, was still sat cross-legged on her bed, spoon in hand.

Everyone turned back to face Courtney, some relieved, some confused, mostly all angered. Courtney wasn't sure what she had done, but it was clearly a very bad thing. She had accepted the deal, that was it. If they all got what they wanted, what was so bad about it? In a win-win situation, who could lose? But Courtney could lose. Courtney could lose everything.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you have put us in!" Kaly screeched fiercely at the teenager. She was shaking with anger, pointing her finger straight into Courtney's chest like a poisoned dagger that could easily have slipped at any given moment. "Because of you the very fabric of time is already starting to fall apart! You saw the time rips in the sky! Now you're going to add more rips up there, DEADLY ones up there!"

Courtney looked around at all of her friends faces. No one was quite as mad as Kaly and no one was quite as calm as Duncan. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her safely into his arms from behind.

"Courtney doesn't know any better." Duncan told Kaly. "But she was right to do so. Courtney and Maria both have to come through here, anyway, if we are ever to get out hands on the terminal engine. Courtney did the only thing any of could have done. Now we get our TE and Courtney can stop everything from happening in the future."

Courtney's eyes were squeezed shut. Had she really just doomed everyone? Of course she had, that was what she did best. Dooming everyone to death was something that Courtney seemed to be very good at in her short lived life. But Duncan had defended her. Duncan was right. It was the only way to do things.

"Fine..." Kaly breathed out through clenched teeth, her hand still not moved from Courtney's chest. "But YOU can tell your father." A sly smirk spread across Kaly's faint lips, she had that plan in mind all along. If something like this was to happen, then Courtney was going to deliver the bad news to Nigel.

Courtney's lips trembled and she bit down hard on the bottom one. Her hands were covered by her sleeves, rolled up tightly into fists, clenching onto the material on Duncan's jacket. Courtney should have seen Kaly's plan coming, but she didn't. She never saw the plan coming at all. Why? Because it had been the first time she had lived it. This was almost an alternate reality by then, with the line of reality starting to distance itself from the line Courtney found herself living on.

How was Nigel going to react to the news? It was the one thing Courtney couldn't stop thinking of. He had been trying to move on for years. Failing, but he had been trying. Seeing his wife now was going to make him crumble from the pain. Having to lose her twice when she had to return was going to make him relive the pain he had felt all those years ago. Courtney wasn't sure if she could live knowing it was her fault.

"Daddy...?" Courtney whispered into the darkness of the library. There was only a desk lamp to fill the room with light. And it wasn't doing such a great job. "Daddy, where are you?" The brunette called out.

"Over here, Court." Courtney managed to navigate her way through the blindness and over to the small square. It consisted of two sofas, a desk and an armchair. They had always been there and always would be, as far as Courtney could tell. It was where Arianna went to escape as it had been where Maria had gone to escape before her.

Nigel was sat on one the sofas, his legs tucked beneath him and his head in his hand, balancing his elbow on the armrest. Courtney sat down beside her father, tears already brimming in her eyes. She had planned on playing the innocent act, but the tears were very much real. She had scared herself into thinking she was hurting her father, which she was in a way.

Courtney sat down on her heels beside her father, facing him with her scared face. It was growing pale with every moment she stalled to talk. It was hurting her as much as it was going to hurt him, "Hey, what's wrong?" Nigel asked, wiping the first of the bawl away from his daughter's eyes. He hated to see such a beautiful sight so upset. It hurt him to think of his daughter in any pain.

"Daddy..." Courtney sobbed, diving into her father's arms. She nuzzled her face into his chest, letting him stroke her hair like he had done so many times when she was young. "I did a horrible thing!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Courtney." Nigel hushed. "I'm sure everything will be fine, darling. What did you do that was so horrible?"

"I-I..." But the words were trapped in her throat behind the sobs. Courtney had to cry it out before she was even capable of speaking again, "I let mom and Maria come back to life!" Nigel stopped, his fingers tangled in Courtney's hair and hand pressed firmly on her arm-His whole world had frozen.

A/N: Anyone see that one coming? LOL!

I DID! hahaha! But how are things gonna play out now? Yes, yes...There will be some Nigel and Queen Courtney scenes in the next chapter...Maria'll be there too! hahaha! Oh, things are getting good...

This really should have been one chapter with the last chapter...BUT IT WASN'T! I'm quite glad I didn't put them together, too...I never wouldda thought up this plan before! haha! YAY!

I NEED HELP! When 'they' (I'm not gonna tell you who goes...) travel through time with the terminal engine, where should they visit? I know one place for certain (A SURPRISE FOR LATER ON!) and they obviously have to go visit the time before Dallas and Fiona...You know...IMPLODE THE WORLD! MWAHAHA! But where else should they travel through time to? COME ON! IDEAS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND NEEDED! Please and thank you's :D

I felt it going twilight-y when Kaly said 'But you have to tell your father.' It sortta reminded me off the first bit in Breaking Dawn (I think...) when Charlie says Bella has to tell Renee she's engaged. Anyone else getting that vibe? Or am I the only person here stupid enough to burn my brain with that book?

ANYWAY! Has anyone ever read the Fallen series by Lauren Kate? I'm reading it now! That's where I have been on my week long break...I started reading Fallen AGES ago! But I stopped reading it because I found it boring...And then, due to being bored, I picked it up and started reading it again, ONLY TO DISCOVER THE GOOD BIT COMES TWO PAGES AFTER I STOPPED! -.- Needles to say I wasn't happy with myself...For anyone who doesn't know what this series is, it's all about Fallen Angels! Luce is a 17 year old girl who gets sent to a reformatory school where she meets Daniel. Shit happens and she knows that she's seen him before, like a weird sense of Deja vu. After more shizz happens, Luce and Cam suck face and then Gabbe beats the shit outta Cam and Daniel explains to Luce that he's a fallen Angel and the two fo them have been condemned to live their lives in cycles...Then Miss Sophia tries to kill Luce and Daniel, Arriane and Gabbe beats the shit outta her, too! It's all Angels vs. Demons. Trust me; the book is better than description of it...ANYWAY! I finished it on Sunday, got Torment on Sunday, finished it on Monday, got Passion on Tuesday and I'm 121 pages away from finishing it! I'm gonna read it once I've finished all of my writing for the day xD

SPEAKING OF WRITING FOR THE DAY! I started to revise The Runaway Returns last night! If you haven't already read it, PLEASE DO! It's a lot better than the original with new parts and less mistakes xD LOL!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: ahaha! WHOOP! WHOOP! GLEE FTW! LOL! Awwww...I feel bad for Rory! I was reading up about the Xmas episode and he's homesick :( KLAINE! LOL! Yeah, Maria rawks xD hahaha! Thank you :D

xxRock4eveRxx: hahaha! If you're suggesting I think you're mentally insane...You'd probably be right...hahahaha! WHOOP! WHOOP! I've never really been into their music, but I am ADDICTED to This is War! LOL! OF COURSE I DID! hahaha! I'll be trying my best ;) LOL! Thanks :D

eternalstarlight28: hahaha! :O! SOMETHING HAPPENED! LOL! Hey, soda makes the world A HAPPIER PLACE! LOL! Yes...It did seem so ;) LOL! hahaha! Yeah...LOL! SETH FTW! LOL! I'M SORRY SKY! Thank you :D

XxPurpleChickxX: YES! I READ THE HUNGER GAMES! I'M FREAKIN' OBSESSED WITH THE WHOLE THING! LOL! Heeeeey! LONG TIME NO SEE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU? A LOTTA WORRYING WAS DONE, OKAY! Moving on...YAY! As long as you're back and still love this series xD Thanks :D

ILUVCOURTEY: No problamo! What I'm here for, advice giving...LOL! Exactly xD LOL! Awww! YAY! Glad you feel that way :) THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! :D

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: hahaha! Whoop! Whoop! Mystery FTW! LOL! hahaha! Yeah...I know how that feels! All weekend my next door neighbors are over my house being loud and drinking a lot and don't usually leave until 3 AM! Ouch...That's annoying...AT LEAST YOU'RE GETTING OUTTA SCHOOL NOW! Well, I hope nothing bad did happen to you...But I get that feeling a lot too! It's annoying and worrying =/ YOU RAWK TOO! hahaha! Yeah...YOU'RE INSANE! My brain would melt from doing that...LOL! hahaha! Thanks :D

YAY! REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Living Life Again

_**10-Living Life Again**_

Kaly took in a deep breath, drawing all of her courage to the surface. What she was about to do would alter time, space and reality for an eternity. There was no going back once it was done, but Kaly needed it to be done. There was a reason for her being there. Kaly had gone back from the future to that time in particular so she could change it. Courtney needed help and Kaly was there to aid her, as always.

"You can do this..." Mumbled the redhead. Unlike Courtney, Kaly didn't need a spell to perform her own magic. Kaly had been in training for a lot longer than Courtney had, no matter what she said. Kaly had been training for a lot longer than Courtney. So, when Kaly lifted her hands up to the wall, the black beams came naturally from the darkest parts of her mind. Thick fog stretched out throughout the whole of the kitchen, engrossing everyone's ankles and attention towards the floor. It was as dark as night and had grey swirls that had nothing on the color of Kaly's face.

Against the once white wall, a stormy door appeared. It looked as if it belonged to the palace itself; only it wasn't a wooden door like the rest. It was completely built up of smog, a clouded over hole of darkness that no one could see into. Then, out of nowhere, a tanned hand reached out, followed by the matching leg, bare up to the thigh where a black skirt cut off just at the right time. Out stepped someone who no one ever thought would step foot in that kitchen; Courtney Black.

A huge smile was spread on her perfect, yet heavily made-up, face. Her brunette hair had been stripped through with charcoal dye and was clipped up behind her in a fountain-like style. Her nightdress had been replaced with a mini-skirt and t-shirt, both the color everyone would expect from her.

Courtney took in her surroundings, not having stood in that kitchen for sixteen years. It was the exact same way it had always been. Expect for the crowd of teenagers that were now watching her. The smile never faded, though, no matter how much everyone stared. It was as if no one had seen her coming, but everyone knew she was going to.

"Where's the half-wit?" Kaly asked, referring to Maria. "Is she not coming after all?"

"Oh no, she's coming..." Courtney assured the angered redhead, her painted lips in a devious smirk. "Someone as to take care of her." The dead woman turned around and reached her hand back inside the portal between Scarlatina and Heaven. It was if she was fumbling for something and, when she found it, she tugged firmly and Maria's voice grew louder and louder until she was standing beside her sister on the living side of the world.

"AND-WHY-WOULD-YOU-WANT-TO-DO-THIS?" The blonde's voice echoed, "THIS-IS-STUPID-THIS-IS-SCARY-THIS-IS-DANGEROUS-AND-IF-NO-ONE-HAS-DIED-TWICE-BEOFRE-YOU-ARE-ABOUT-TO-MAKE-HISTORY-DEVIOUS-SISTER-OF-ARE-WE-IN-THE-KITCHEN?"

"No..." Courtney replied, her voice the perfect combination of sympathy and sarcasm. "They did out the basement to look like the kitchen." Maria looked around the room, as if searching to see if her sister was lying or not. But she did nod her head in approval, "They did a pretty wicked job."

The only thing Arianna could do to stop her killing herself at that moment was turn around and walk out of the door behind everyone, hoping no one was watching. They weren't, all eyes were on two ex-Princess' rather than the current one.

"You've had your end of the bargain, now hand over ours." Kaly demanded, her voice coming through gritted teeth. She seemed to have a think patience for the ex-Princess, which no one could understand. The redhead reached out her hand, but Courtney denied it any item of hers.

"You're not the one who asked for it." Courtney remarked, smirking her ass off. Her devious ways were certainly coming through and Maria was being oddly quiet because of it. Instead, she liked to sit in the background and let her older sister do all the talking. "Maria, got get shorty from the library." The blonde nodded her head, running off in the direction she knew. It had been sixteen years, yet Maria still remembered all of the passageways-even the secret ones no one knew about-like she had never left.

She raced off to the library, not far from where the kitchen was. She crept in, her bare feet not making a sound along the wooden floor. She too had changed from her pajamas into more suitable clothing. Her denim shorts covered more than what Courtney's skirt did, but weren't that much longer in length. She also wore a matching t-shirt to her sister, only in bubblegum pink instead of dreary black.

Maria sat on the floor in front of the sofa where she found the father and daughter. Nigel seemed to be deep in thought and Courtney was rubbing her red eyes beneath the very dim light. Neither noticed Maria at first, but when she accidently coughed, they did have to face the fact that she was sitting there.

"Long time no see..." Were the first words to be spoken between the three, the words escaping Maria's glossed lips. They went well with her perfect features as her blue eyes blinked up at her brother-in-law. Nigel couldn't bring himself to say anything, not even smile. Maria could see he was hurting, so she turned her attention towards her niece instead, "You-Know-Who wants you in the kitchen." Maria said in a hushed tone, sneaking side-way glances at Nigel Black as she did so.

Courtney nodded her head, running a quick hand through her messy hair. She got to her feet, Maria doing the same. They were the same height, even with Maria being pulled down by the wait of her backpack that she was yet to remove from her body. They both stared at Nigel now, waiting for some sort of response. The ex-Princess was the first to show any sign of care. She extended a manicured hand towards him, eyes pleading for him to take it. It worked, of course, who could ever say no to Maria? She was like a puppy; you couldn't help but love her. Nigel stood up, wrapping his sister-in-law in his arms. Maria smiled. It had been too long since the two had seen each other.

The brunette didn't want to ruin the moment, so she snuck out of the room unheard. Courtney gave herself a quick glance in the mirror, sorting out her hair and trying to make it look as if she hadn't been crying. Though, rubbing her eyes with the back of Duncan's jumper sleeves wasn't a good idea.

Pacing herself into the kitchen, the first words she heard were, "Dude, you look a mess!"

"Dude, shut up..." But Courtney's heart just wasn't in the pathetic attempt. It was as if she had been asleep for thousands of years, only now waking up, but the drowsiness of such a long nap overtaking her completely.

"Where's Maria?" Courtney was very protective of her sister. She was aware of how 'mentally challenged' she was, so Courtney had taken it on herself to take care of her. No one else cared about Maria, making Courtney feel as if it was her responsibility to watch over her and her child-like ways.

"She's still in the library."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know." Young Courtney replied, almost sarcastically. "What do normal eighteen year old girls do in a library?" Older Courtney squared down her eyes, "Can we just get down to business? Hand it over." She held out her tanned hand and her mother smiled. Older Courtney reached around her neck and unclipped the chain that the terminal engine was on. It was a very small device, far too small to fit in Courtney's hand perfectly. She was quite scared to clench it just in case she broke it. And then where would they be?

"What's the catch?" Duncan asked, still sat on the edge of the table. Courtney Senior smirked her evil ways onto her face. Duncan certainly knew how she worked and it was almost as if everyone in that room also knew the way she was before they had even properly met her.

"I don't have a charger for it..."

"You don't have a-WHAT?" Courtney snapped at her mother. She was not impressed, but her mother seemed far too relaxed about the whole situation.

The older woman held her hands up as if trying to calm her daughter down, "Chillax...Slow down a bit...There are still two charges left!" That did help Courtney's breathing a little bit. She stared down at the rusting object in her hand. It looked like someone had shrunk a car engine, crossed it with a footstep counter and let it sit in the rain for three day straight. There was a small screen which Courtney could barely make a 2 out of. "All you have to do is go somewhere in time where you know they have a charger, simple as." Her painted lips curled into a smile, "And I even gave you room to mess up, too!" She spoke as if it was the best thing in the world, but it was more one of the deadliest. "Now, if you will all excuse me, I have some people to go scare the shit out of." She hurried from the room, leaving everyone in awe of her words and presence.

As Nigel walked one way, Maria parted down the other. She knew that Courtney was looking for her husband and Maria didn't want to interfere, so she decided to give herself a tour. She walked down the corridor that had once been claimed as her own. She passed her 'bedroom' door. That one was a show door; it only led to a closet because Maria's bedroom was to be kept a secret. She had chosen to hide it herself. As the blonde walked down the same corridor she had been, she reached for the grand clock that stood opposite her sister's bedroom and pried open the case. She twirled the golden hands beneath her finger, changing the time to three minutes past five. It was the time that Maria loved in the day because it was the time that her father had died. That may not have seemed like such a great thing from an outsider's perspective, but Maria had hated her father.

The clock on the wall loosened and Maria was able to push into the wall, opening up a swinging door. She stepped into the darkness like she had done so many times before, letting the 'door' swing closed behind her. It locked, as always, meaning she had to keep going until she reached the end. But she could already see something that wasn't usual. The bulb had worn out years before Maria had died, but there was a faint glowing and whispered words. Maria didn't want to speak out, she wanted to listen. Stepping closer and closer, the words were clearer and clearer.

"I-I'm sorry, okay?" The voice cried in hushed tones. "I'm telling the truth, baby, honestly! A family emergency has come up and-Brandon? BRANDON! DON'T HANG U-" But then there was silence. Or at least there was silence until the girl on the floor threw her communication device against the wall, casting a shadow as it bounced off beneath the candle rack.

Maria gulped, but she knew that this was where she would should have fitted into the puzzle of the young girl's life. So she braved it, taking a seat on the floor beside Arianna.

"You know..." She whispered, "You can do better than him. A lot better..." Arianna's coal eyes stared at her mother as if she didn't know what to make of her. And she didn't. The two had never spoken before, but they still had some sort of connection between them. They were still mother and daughter; this was the relationship they were supposed to have.

Neither said another word again, but Maria out-stretched her arms. Arianna hesitantly accepted, resting her head on her mother's shoulder and letting the tears start to drip down her frail and rosy cheeks. She hardly ever cried, but this thing had almost torn her apart. Arianna had really liked Brandon and he hadn't seemed like the sort of person who cared that she was a Princess, in line for thr throne and what-not. He was interested in her as a person, unlike a lot of other people. But now he wasn't caring so much when she had to cancel their meet up for a family crisis. Apparently, as she didn't really have a family, it must have been a life.

"Trust me, darling..." Maria cooed, "He's not worth the tears or the pain or anything." It looked more like a sister scene than a mother and daughter one, being only two years between the girls at that moment in time.

"But that is because you know I am going to get married sometime soon to a man I have yet to meet..." The posh and clean quality of Arianna's voice shocked Maria straight through. The girl had been raised very well, better than the way Maria would have raised her.

"Okay, first things first..." Maria said, "We need to knock some slang into you."

As Arianna cracked a smile, she wasn't the only one in the castle doing so. Back in the living room, Courtney senior leaned against the doorframe as she saw the one person she had been waiting to find. Nigel had his back to her, his head resting on the wall alongside his fist. She sucked in a deep breath, knowing that this was the moment she had been waiting for so long to happen. This was the only reason she wanted to come back to Scarlatina, to see Nigel. They had never had a goodbye. No last hug, no last kiss. It had hurt them both very badly and Courtney felt the need to apologize.

"Hey..." Her voice had gone as dry as her throat was feeling. But she spoke. She tried to speak as loudly, as clearly and as sympathetically as she could. It wasn't forced; it all came naturally to her.

Nigel didn't even turn around, but Courtney could tell he himself was forcing back a smile as he bit his lip. "Sixteen years later and all you have to say is hey?"

Courtney couldn't hold it back, just the sound of his voice sent shocks of electrified love through her soul. The smile on her face and the movement in her legs pushed Courtney forward so she was safely back in Nigel's arms again, the same way she had been so many years ago. The smell of his body, the touch of his skin, his dried out lips diving into her hair. Courtney had missed it all. The way their souls touched together and nothing else in the world mattered when they were stood there together.

"I've missed you so much..." Nigel whispered, crying almost.

"I've missed you more..." Courtney sniffled, rubbing her head into his chest before pulling back. Their eyes met and neither knew what to do about it. Courtney laid one hand along his cheek, feeling him under her fingertips. She traced her other fingers along his eyes, his nose, his ears, his lips. "You're old..." The corners of Nigel's lip tilted upwards.

"You still look as young and as beautiful as you always have been." Nigel wiped a tear away from his wife's cheek, hating to see her look that way. He leaned down, bringing the two of them together in the anticipated kiss of a decade and a half. They still molded together in harmony, melting into one person as they embraced each other with their flying limps. Courtney tightened her lock around Nigel's neck, forcing herself onto him. She had been waiting for that moment for as long as she could remember, now. Nigel never let go of Courtney's waist, holding her to him as if someone was going to come in and take her away again at any moment.

"Come on..." Courtney panted against his lips, "I want to take you somewhere." She grabbed onto his hand and started running towards the door. Nigel was older, struggling to keep up with his young wife, but he refused to let go of her hand no matter what happened.

A/N: Whoop! Whoop!

LONGEST CHAPTER YET! BEST CHAPTER YET! I NEED TO CHANGE THE TITLE BEFORE I UPLOAD THIS! Yep...Living Life Again shall do ;) hahhaa!

This could go on for longer as I have SO many ideas right now, BUT NO! I wanna divide it up into two minor chapters rather than one big one.

I told you there'd be Courtney and Nigel steaminess...IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE! THEY TOOK OFF ALL THEIR CLOTHES! _**That ain't the words...**_WHO CARES?

And I'm also majorly excited, too! MADDI STARTED READING THIS SERIES YESTERDAY! YAY! HEY MADDI! When you finally get here, that is...I believe you still have a long way to go...LOL!

ALSO! As we're on the subject of Maddi, SHE'S WRITING A CHAPTER FOR MAYBE I AM CRAZY FOR US! How epic is that? Actually, if anyone wants to write a chapter for a story of mine that has now been shoved onto hiatus or long forgotten (Take it To Court, Revelations, The Real Baker's Dozen) DO FEEL FREE TO ASK AND WRITE xD

I ALSO STILL NEED SOME IDEAS FOR PLACES 'THEY' CAN VISIT IN TIME PLEASE! I wanna know where your favorite place in time was...WHAT HAS BEEN YOUR FAVORITE GO MOMENT SO FAR? What about that one...? What has been your most favorite GO moment so far?

Thank you to;

ILUVCOURTEY: hahaha YEP! THEY'RE BACK! LOL! Thank you :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: hahaha! Hey, nothing wrong with Big Time Rush ;) LOL! That's okay :) I'm struggling myself...hehe! Yeah, you may have mentioned it before...LOL! ahahaha! I know the feeling ;) LOL! Yeah...Not AWESOME but awesome...hahaha! It is a very good series! I'm addicted to it, anyway...LOL! Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: FLANAGAN! Lol...haha! I WILL! I WILL! I WILL LISTEN TO IT SOON! I PROMISE! LOL! Yes, Nigel is epic...hahaha! Thank you :D

Three reviews...THREE REVIEWS!

_**Calm the HELL down! Three is better than none, that's all you gotta remember, Chloe...Three is better than-**_

WHERE THE HELL DID YA'LL DISAPPEAR TO LAST CHAPTER? SERIOUSLY!

_***face palm***_

I am expecting 57 reviews before I update next...5 reviews, is that hard to ask for? I know, I know...I sound like a bitch, but I need reviews to keep me writing! Any writer will tell you that...Most of you being writers yourself; you'll understand how important it is to have reviews...PLEASE!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

OMSG! OMSG! OMSG! RUPERT GRINT IS ON MY TV (Not SITTING on my TV...Maddi -.- ;D)! LEGO HOUSE BY ED SHEERAN!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. What Doesn't Kill You

_**11-What Doesn't Kill You**_

Courtney sat at the kitchen table like she was going to do so many times in the future. The terminal engine was tossed around between her finger tips, her eyes scanning over the device as if trying to unlock the secrets in held. But it was just a machine. A time machine. Courtney was able to go anywhere she wanted to go in time with the flick of her nail. Everyone has their 'what ifs' and many people would have used it to find out the consequences of those. Not Courtney. Courtney was too afraid of messing with time; she could already see the damage it was causing just by staring at the sky.

"I want to go with you." Courtney snapped her head up to the doorway that led into the hallway behind her. Arianna was stood there, not wearing her usual Princess dress. She wore a pair of jeans and a crimson red t-shirt, looking very out of character to the way Courtney was so used to seeing her cousin look.

"Why?" She answered almost automatically, her words twisting in the air. "You're not supposed to like me...You're supposed to hate me because you're scared I'm going to take the crown away from you. Then me and you have this heart-to-heart about how you want to become Queen and I want nothing more than to have an average life."

Arianna stared at Courtney, almost nodding her head as if she understood. She didn't. With what little information she had gained directly and the conversation listening she had been doing regularly, Arianna had managed to work out that Courtney was able to see an alternate future to the one they were living.

"I can see that you are clearly not here to take the crown from me. You have problems which need to be solved, a life to be put back on track, and I do not wish to be the one to stand in your way for my own personal and selfish desires." Courtney raised an eyebrow at Arianna. Over the years, she had forgotten how much etiquette her cousin had once had. Living with Courtney had diminished everything that Arianna had been raised to believe, such as her perfect posture and immaculate speech. In Courtney's mind, it was all gone in the wind. In the reality she was living, Arianna needed a lot of work.

"Okay...You can come."

In other parts of the palace, another blonde Princess was catching up with an old friend of her own. Her lips were pouted and her blue eyes were wide as she stared at Duncan. Her fingers trailed over his face, wanting to remember him just the way he had always been. It had been sixteen years too many. Duncan was Maria's only friend. Everyone else in the universe believed she was insane, but Duncan could see past her mental disabilities.

"You haven't changed one bit..." Maria giggled, poking and prodding at Duncan's skin. He smiled, having missed her just as much as she had missed him. They truly had been friends, only making it harder when the end had come. And only making it harder when the end would come again.

"Neither have you." Duncan smiled, poking a soft finger into Maria's stomach. She gave a small squeal of glee, falling backwards onto the sofa.

The two continued to smile and laugh for a while, but their faces soon came to terms with what was going on. What had happened. What was going to happen. Maria was always such a happy and bubbly girl. He inner spirit out casted everything that was wrong in Scarlatina. She had been the one to keep the spirits high during times of great despair. Duncan had always loved that about her. The way that nothing ever got in her way, the way nothing ever stopped her. There were no romantic entanglements between them as it had often been suggested. Duncan was not secretly Arianna's father as many people believed. Maria and Duncan were just friends, best friends. Nothing would ever separate them from that.

"I have missed you so much, Duncan..." Maria whispered, her blue eyes glistening as she quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck. He placed his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him. He squeezed his eyes, determined not to cry as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. Maria had already let the water works out, knowing that it was better to get them out in that moment than before she left on her journey back to heaven.

Curled up in the sheets of her old bed, Courtney's eyes couldn't help but watch her husband sleep so peacefully beside her. He had grown old in the past sixteen years, but Courtney never loved him any less. It didn't matter how big the age gap between them was going to be, she would never stop loving the man who saw her for who she really was. Not a Princess, not stuck-up snob; a person.

Nigel's eyes started to move and Courtney smiled at the thought of her being the first thing he saw. Sixteen years had passed since the last time they had woken up together side-by-side and Courtney had forgotten how it felt.

"Well, good afternoon, old man..." She teased soothingly, leaning over and giving Nigel a sweet peck on the lips. Nigel smiled, pulling his wife back down for more. Courtney wasn't going to argue with him. Their lips crashed together and Courtney found herself rolling over, straddling Nigel's waist. She sighed; resting her head on his chest and letting his fingers twist around her brunette locks of hair, "We shouldn't be doing this..." She whispered as if they were two teenage loves again, scared of being caught doing the deed before marriage.

"Why not?" Nigel asked, "I believe it's legal. I believe we both enjoyed it. I believe no one can stop us..." But Courtney rolled back onto the bed, sitting up staring down at her husband. They were worlds apart in body, mind and spirit. They always had been, but it was never a problem before.

"We need to talk, Nigel..." Nigel swallowed hard. That was never a good thing to hear from anyone, let alone your wife. Courtney sighed, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed behind her and collecting her clothes up. Nigel got the hint and started to do the same.

"...What do you want to talk about?" He asked, wanting everything in the air to be clear between them. No secrets were hidden between them, but Nigel felt as if there was a brick wall there, instead. In the sixteen years that they had been separated, Nigel had never expected to get the time back. He had never expected to be able to wake up to his beautiful wife anymore, but yet, here he was. He had his back turned to her, both of them pulling on their clothes and waiting for the tension to pass.

Their daughter was the only thing Nigel once had to remember his wife by, but now he remembered all the memories. He had tried to block them out, tried to make believe that none of it was real. But it was. No matter how hard he tried, Nigel always knew that his wife was dead. That she was never coming back.

"Us, Nigel..." Courtney whispered, her voice strained from the hurt and her head spinning from the passion. "We need to talk about us and where we're going to end up..."

"And are we going to end up?" Nigel asked, short of pulling his t-shirt over his head. Courtney squeezed her eyes shut and stood up from her spot. She walked around the bed, pacing her time as if not to hurry and get it over and done with. What she was about to say, what she wanted to say was going to hurt both of them more than ever before.

"Nigel...I love you more than anyone in the whole universe, you know that right?" Nigel didn't reply. Of course he knew that and of course Courtney knew that he felt the exact same way back. "And you know that no matter what happens, I will forever be waiting on the other side for you. I want you to know that I will not give up until I have you back in my life for good. I will wait the next thousand years if I have to." She placed her tanned hand on Nigel's cheek, her eyes glassing over. "But I don't want you to wait for me. I am never coming back to live like this for another life time. I am going to be stuck up in Heaven, waiting for you to come to me. And you will come to me...But not for many years to come, Nigel." They were both forcing back the tears, both wanting to put on a brave face for the other. "You are going to do me a favor and move on. I want you to re-marry...Have more kids if you want to. I want you to always remember me and our perfect little girl, but get over the past. I want you to have a better life than one that you are living now. Wake up from this nightmare, Nigel. Start to live again...For me."

Nigel shook his head, wanting to disagree with everything Courtney said. She was his love; she was his only love and forever would be. There was no one in the world that would ever compare to Courtney and no one would ever be able to replace her. He was more than happy living out the rest of his life, dying with dignity as he became an old man and living happily with his wife and the rest of his family in Heaven for eternities after that.

"Don't disagree with me, Nigel." Courtney told him, trying to be strict but her heart just wasn't in it. She couldn't force him to do anything; all she could do was tell him and persuade him. "Candy...You like Candy. I know you do and I'm totally fine with it...Once I bash her head in a few times...But even then, I know she likes you too! Please, start dating her...Get down on one knee and propose to her. Get married, have kids, grow old and watch your grandchildren grow up. Do all the things that I am never going to be able to do for the both of us..." Nigel had no idea what to say, his mouth was dry and no words came to mind. Courtney was right, though. Courtney was always right. "And Candy doesn't age, either...Meaning she'll never die and when you do, I'll have you all to myself."

Everyone gathered around in the living room, all waiting for Courtney to decide when she was going to departure. Though, she didn't know herself yet. There was much to think about, but she couldn't concentrate with all of the memories in her head. It was affecting every part of her, which was why she needed to hurry up and stop what was going to happen.

"You need a plan..." Gwen spoke with seriousness. Courtney had banned anyone but Arianna from coming along through time. But they all wanted to help her. "You need to know what you're doing and how you're going to do it." Courtney nodded understanding that part of the plan...Whatever the plan was.

"What you need to do is take a practice run first and then find a place in time where they have chargers." Older Courtney came walking into the room, her hands behind her head as she tried her best to do her hair again. But it was a mess. "You should probably go back about two hundred years, they'll have them then." She took a seat in the armchair where Kaly hadn't long risen from. "Charge the terminal engine up and go straight to about a day before the incident. You can explain to your children what is going on and then re-plan everything that should have happened into not happening. Wait until the moment arrives and...Flash, I guess. It should work."

Everyone was looking at Courtney, deciding whether or not she was serious. She was serious about everything she said. Her face didn't look like it was joking and her heart most certainly wasn't in the mood for it.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked, instantly recognizing the saddened look on the Queen's face.

"Nothing..." She replied, hugging a pillow to her chest. She needed a hug, some sort of comfort to stop the hurt she had just inflicted upon herself by giving her husband permission to cheat. But it wasn't cheating. Their marriage was void and had been for sixteen years.

"Got any advice then?" Arianna asked, wanting to draw the attention back to the life threatening position she and her cousin were in.

"What doesn't kill you-"

"Will make you stronger? I've heard that one before..." Courtney interrupted.

"I was going to say will probably try again." Courtney senior shrugged, "But I guess yours works too."

A/N: Whooo...

Sorry...It's late...I am unenergetic...I've only been awake twelve hours...GIVE ME A BREAK! ;) hahaha!

Sorry, sorry...I'm cranky right now! BUT I'M A NURSE! I'm nursing Maddi back to good health via Skype! Aren't I just an amazing friend? :)

Speaking of Maddi, she's reading the GO series and asked me if Duncan was Arianna's father. It seriously got me thinking….But NO! That would just be gross and wrong and…EW! So I decided to add in the no romantic entanglements bit ;)

I don't know about you...But I was crying whilst writing the speech Courtney gave Nigel! IT KILLED MY HEART! Oh my...But, it has given me an epic idea for the end of this story...

Dude, did anyone else realize that their marriage is actually void? Like, I wasn't making that up! It seriously is!

I, Courtney Reed, take thee, Nigel Black, to my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth.

TILL DEATH DO US PART! Courtney died, did she not? VOIDED MARRIAGE! How did I only just work that one out? My brain is slowing down...NO! But none of ya'll picked it out, either...JUST SAYING! ;) hahaha!

OH! OH! OH! Santa going down a chimney backwards ;) hahahaha! Lame joke...I know...

BUT! I wanted to tell ya'll that I thought up a name for a sequel to this story...Why? I HAVE NO IDEA! But it randomly came to me when I was trying to think up a better name for this one! I thought up Back to Where We Started. Bad right? WELL! If I do write a sequel to this story...Then it will be called The Going's On: Back To Where We Finished.

Good or bad title?

I'm not quite sure how long I want this story to be...I'm not quite sure how long I can prolong it...So it may only be 17 chapters long like the first story...Who knows? I'll try my best :)

YOU BELONG WITH ME! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW BABY! YOU BELONG WITH ME! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT JUST MAYBE YOU BELONG WITH ME!

And I started writing a three shot called Secrets and I am encouraging everyone to read it...Not because it's a good story or because I want readers and reviewers...But because I believe it can help people who fear their own secrets. It helps you know that you're not alone...So, please go read that one :)

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: Oh...Okay...Good to know ;) hahaha! Thank you :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: YAY! DRAMA! hahaha! Oh...LOL! Yeah...That was a pretty epic moment...Maybe. :O! hahaha! BTR are EPIC! LOL! I like Kendall and Logan the best xD hahaha! Okay, okay...Yes, I did at one point have that written on my profile...And I should probably add that back on their, too, because it is true! BUT! In all honesty, I am not writing this story for myself and my own writing...I am writing this story because so many people love it and begged me not to end it...I know I said I wanted to write it, and I do! But...I have too many stories to write at the moment and I am trying my best to keep them all going...But I'm not really writing any of them for myself right now. My life would honestly be easier if I stopped my writing...I'M NOT GOING TO, THOUGH! YAY! NANCY! Thanks :D

ILUVCOURTEY: YAY! CRAZY AWESOMENESS! WHOOP! WHOOP! hahaha! Thank you :D

XxPurpleChickxX: AH! ME TOO! LOL! Oh no! The movie will NOT suck! I WON'T LET IT SUCK! I have wasted too much time convincing my mom and cousin and brother that it is EPIC! For it to suck...ahahaha! Ah, don't worry about it ;) I get lazy too...LOL! YAY! :O! YOU GAVE ME AN EPIC IDEA! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Thanks :D

xxRock4eveRxx: Yay! LOL! Yeah...I wanted to throw something cute and sweet in there ;) hahaha! I shall try my best to :) Thank you :D

YAY! FIVE REVIEWS! That was all I asked for :) Nice to know that there are people out there who do want this story to continue...

TELL ME YOU NOTICE! TELL ME YOU HURT! FOR YOU I WOULD RUN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH! BUT I COULDN'T KEEP YOU! BUT I KEEP MY WORD! IT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PAIN IN THE WORLD! I LOVE HOW IT HURTS!

Awww...THAT'S TRUE LOVE RIGHT THERE!

Great...The cat needs attention now -_- Hard to type with her nudging her head agaisnt my hand...And climbing over the keyboard -_- Werd, Gizzy! Weird...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	12. The Test Run

12-The Test Run

Courtney senior sat in the same armchair as she had done for the past twelve hours. She hadn't slept, not being that tired after her nap before with Nigel. Even the very thought of him made her want to burst into a spring of tears. What had she done? But she had done it for him. Candy knew the score, anyway. She had done it for many people before, Courtney had witnessed it all. She had stuck by her best friend in the palace with every wedding and every death. Though, Courtney had only witnessed three of them first hand and the first time she had only been six, but she knew what it was about. And Candy knew that Courtney would only ask her to do such a thing in cases of emergencies.

Nigel liked Candy, Candy liked Nigel. It wasn't as if they had never talked, never had emotions or feelings in that department. Courtney knew that Nigel had known Candy before he had known her, which had sparked the attraction when he was sixteen years old, working as a bust boy in the main Palace kitchen (not the one that Courtney and Arianna knew to be where to get snacks from at all hours of the night, but the one where the cooks worked non-stop to provide the best food for everyone living in the Palace). Candy was eighteen. She's always eighteen years old, never aging, never dying. They had hit it off, flirting back and fore at first, but Candy had duties that kept her away for too long. And then Courtney had one day gone wandering into the kitchen, hiding away from Masey and Kristy as she just hadn't been in the mood for classes that day. The kitchen was one place where no one would have looked for her and in there she had met her future husband. To say it was love at first sight was an understatement. Though Courtney was two years younger, being fifteen and he seventeen (a good few months after he had met Candy), the instant they laid eyes on each other they knew there was something between them.

Courtney was continuously sneaking into the kitchen, pulling Nigel away from his cleaning duties to flirt as she sat on top of the counter, leaning forward in her low cut t-shirt to show off almost everything she had. Being as beautiful as she was and as irresistible as she made herself be, Nigel was smitten. But it wasn't until Courtney caught him leaving the kitchen late one night did things become official between them. Nigel lived in the Palace by that point. He had run away from him home in North Nishnaville at fifteen and got a job in the Palace of Scarlatina as soon as he could.

The two had walked back to his bedroom together, it being on the opposite side of the massive castle to Courtney's, but she didn't care. It was nice to have someone to joke around with from time to time. Courtney had Maria, but sisters didn't make great company. Nigel was so open and so honest, Courtney had never found herself more care free than when she was with him. She loved him. And she proved it the only way she knew how to. Stopping outside Nigel's bedroom door, he gave her a hug goodnight, but before he could pull away far enough, Courtney got on her tip-toes and touched their lips together. It was her first kiss, probably his hundredth. But they both loved it because it was special between them.

And, naturally, someone had seen and sparked rumors about the two around the Palace. Soon enough, everyone thought they were dating and the two only put the rumors to good use when they did actually start dating.

But those days seemed far behind Courtney. Twenty-one years had passed since they had met. Seventeen years had almost passed since their wedding. Courtney had died sixteen weeks short of their first wedding anniversary, meaning they had never celebrated one together before and they never would until Nigel's own death. But what Courtney had done was for the best. Letting Candy and Nigel live happily for years to come and Courtney could have Nigel back in her arms.

"Come back in one piece, Princess." Duncan whispered in Courtney's ear, hugging her tightly from the side. She leaned her head on his chest, squeezing her eyes shut. Courtney wanted to promise that she would, but no promises could be made about the unknown.

"I'll try my best..." She mumbled, bringing her head up and letting Duncan have a chaste kiss. Courtney had to move away from him, not wanting to start crying for the fear of never seeing him again

The brunette teenager stared down at the device in her hand. She had no idea what she was doing, but she was going to do it. With no supplies, no spare clothes and no knowledge of what she was getting herself into, Courtney was not prepared for what was to come for her. And neither was Arianna. Courtney had tried to talk her cousin out of it plenty of times in the seventeen hours it had been since Arianna had told her she was going along, but the Princess refused to back out. They were in it together and there was no way that either one wasn't going to go, no matter what the consequences were.

Courtney senior finally woke up from her trance, sensing the presence of everyone else back in the room, "All you have to do is think about a certain time you want to go to and make sure you picture it perfectly. It needs to be so clear that it overrides your whole mind, conscience and subconscious." Young Courtney's eyes bulged. "But don't let that put you off." Her mother smiled, watching her daughter in her fear of what was to come.

Arianna entered the room, her clothes having been replaced with a pair of casual jeans and her usual pink hoodie. Courtney was used to seeing Arianna in such attire after living with her and the sixth month pregnancy, but most people were shocked as they had never seen Arianna outside of her Princess dresses before.

Both of the teenagers were standing side by side, anticipating the moment they had to leave. All the goodbyes had been said and they were having their test run at any moment. Nerves were in the air

"Ready?" Arianna whispered to her cousin, staring her deeply in the eyes. Courtney nodded her head, her gaze still on the device. Arianna clenched a manicured hand around Courtney's wrist, holding on tightly as she prepared for impact.

"Think, mini bitch..." Courtney senior cooed over to her daughter softly, but it didn't really help young Courtney concentrate any better. She tried to picture the future so clearly in her mind. Though she was told to go back in time to get a charger, Courtney was all too eager to go forward.

The kitchen of her house, the smell of coffee that was always in the air, mixed together with the pure stench of blood after her husband and son had raided the room. Her three daughters were all in their bedrooms, booming three different songs, rocking the house through. Courtney could only wish to be there again, a better time. As her tanned thumb clicked down on the tiniest of buttons, the two teenagers were sent into a whirlpool and Courtney's mind travelled, if only for a minor second, to a time which wasn't too far in the future.

The dizziness came to a stop and both teenagers felt their feet stepping back onto solid ground at last. Two sets of onyx eyes opened up and they found themselves in a place that only one of them knew. The floor was solid mud, the white walls flowing in the wind.

"Where are we?" Arianna mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

"In a tent." Courtney replied, her eyes fixed on the group of people who hadn't spotted them yet. But she knew they were going to soon enough.

Arianna rolled her eyes at her cousin's remark, "_When_ are we?"

"This is MY fight." Courtney told everyone. "I don't want any help. I am done sacrificing everyone's lives to protect my own." She jumped back down off the table, everyone's eyes still on her. She went to start talking again, but her eyes spotted something in the corner.

"We're about almost two years into the future form where we left...And, if you don't mind, I would like to get out of here so I do not have to witness what comes next in this scene." Courtney told her cousin, taking a step backwards, but finding herself up against a metal pole instead. All eyes in the room turned to face the two girls and they both knew they were in serious trouble.

No one spoke at first; the intense moment of trying to work out who the two mysterious girls were had overtaken everyone in the tent. Most knew who they both were, all knowing who at least one was, but the impossibility of it was inevitable.

"Hello..." It was the blonde Princess who first spoke up. She tried to smile, passing it off as a joke or something. No one was buying it.

"Who are you?" Taylor quickly snapped, her eyes tinting red, just like Courtney had seen a million times before. It had been directed at her, too, but she now felt it to be a distant connection. It wasn't her Taylor. Not the blood-thirsty cousin-in-law vampire who wanted to kill her Taylor who she knew. This was a Taylor from the past, as was everyone else in the tent. Courtney felt nothing for them. Nothing for anyone but herself as she knew what would have been happening at that very moment if they had not interrupted.

"Arianna."

"Courtney..."

"We're time travelers."

"Trying to save everyone in this tent from certain death and a doomed destiny to repeat history over and over again for the rest of eternity."

"But just pretend like you didn't see us and continue with your speech."

No one knew what to believe at that point, so no one spoke up again. Silence took over and Arianna's calm and collect behavior was starting to fidget with awkwardness. The two girls turned to face each other, not knowing where the conversation had been leading before.

"BYE!" They both cried, forcing the other out the tent door. No one followed them, everyone wanting to pretend that it had never happened. But it had. And no one was going to be able to shake the memory they had just had inflicted on their brains; time travelers?

"Nice going, Courtney!" Arianna snapped, "We wanted to go BACK in time! NOT FORWARD!" Courtney bit her lip, suddenly feeling very bad that she had wasted their test run by simply letting her mind slip so far away from what her goal has been. How stupid she felt to have been tricked into believing that they could get away with it with only two travels in their terminal engine. But that did mean that one had now been wasted, leaving one try left. They needed to get their hands on a charger and fast.

A/N: Whoo! I'M BACK!

Did I go anywhere...? NO! Well, yeah...I kinda did disappear for a few days there...Did ya'll notice? haha! PROBABLY! I did manage to finish Secrets and I did manage to update The Runaway Returns :D YAY!

I wanted to come back with a BANG! So I thought I'd start off with a CUTE story of how Courtney and Nigel met and fell in love….I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE! Hehe…I never did tell a story about them before because Nigel was hurting over Courtney's death (Not that I didn't have one or anything like that…) But this was from Courtney's view of it, in a way…THIS STORY IS TOLD IN 3RD PERSON! You'd be surprised that people don't realize that ;) haha!

Then I thought they'd hurry up and start travelling already ;) YAY! I had this scene in my mind for a while...Though, I changed it last minute! It was originally gonna be the meeting before the second war AFTER Courtney had died and come back to life...And they were gonna sortta fall from the top of the tent and onto the table, both stiff with fear Arianna whispers, "Courtney...Where are we?" BUT! I scraped my daydream over that one because...I FELT LIKE IT!

ALSO! I am now on tumblr! TheBadDays .tumblr .com Very depressing...Helps me get my thoughts and feelings out...No need to read or follow, but I hope you do :D I like having my friends stay connected with me through various websites :)

This weekend...Well, Saturday I'm gonna be in town with Zoe and Clare and I'm sleeping over Zoe's in the night. I have NO idea what time I'll be back on Sunday and I have college on Monday...Yay -_- BUT! IT IS THE LAST DAY OF THE YEAR! YES! Then I have 19 days of NOTHING but writing stories, uploading pics and making videos :D Oh, and working out how to use an iPhone...YAY!

Are we excited for Christmas yet? I AM! Though, I have SO much work to do on stories! Four oneshots for Xmas! I promise at least one more update on this story and one more update on The Runaway Returns, PLUS! I want to finish working on my newest chapter for Truth or Dare (YES! FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER FOR IT!) And I hope that Maddi can finish the chapter for Maybe I Am Crazy (YES! ANOTHER STORY BACK FROM THE DEAD!). ALSO! I want to update Total Drama Music sometime after Christmas and before New Year's AND I am also gonna start working on my new story and have a bit of that uploaded sometime soon too, PROMISE! I know...I've been saying that for a while...BUT IT'LL COME! Eventually...

OKAY! So it is 23:47PM according to my clock-a-dock! AND I AM UP AT 7:30 TOMORROW! YAY! Not yay...-_- hehe! Meeting the girls at 12, but I have to shower and get ready and shizz...PLUS! I may be able to write a bit of The Sticky Note Chronicles if I'm up THAT early ;) MWHAHAHA! :D

DOUBLE REVIEW REPLIES NEXT TIME, I PROMISE :D

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. Tracking It Back

_**13-Tracking It Back**_

Courtney knew she could fix it. Courtney could fix anything. There was one travel left and she knew exactly how to get there. Her mind was going to stay on track, her thoughts were not going to wonder. She was positive that she could do it the second time around. Arianna, however, was not as sure about her cousin. But she never spoke up because she herself was just as useless. Courtney knew the places they had to visit to get through time; Arianna was just along for the ride.

As the two tracked across the open field in silence, there was this nagging feeling to ask someone for help. But neither would admit it. Pride was something they both had too much of. The silence was the only thing keeping them together. The ever going quest to get home and save the future was what they shared in common, but things were already driving them apart inside.

"We need to try again..." Arianna whispered. Courtney didn't reply, but they both knew it was true. If they kept on strolling forever, they would never get anywhere. Maybe fall off the edge of Growlen? Find themselves on Earth? Maybe. But that was not an option. They had to try for the sake of everyone who was counting on them. They had to try again so that Courtney would be able to get rid of the thoughts, the memories, the visions. Whatever they were. She wanted to get rid of them.

"Where should we go?" Courtney asked randomly. She knew they had to go far back, but exactly how far back was far enough?

"Kaly said two hundred years should do it." Courtney nodded her head, trying to think of something that happened two hundred years or so ago. Many things popped into her head and just to make extra sure, she picked out something that was even just that bit further back again. They needed a charger more than anything in the world and Courtney was willing to do anything to get her hands on one.

They carried on walking for a little while longer, wanting to distance themselves form the war and Scarlatina as a whole. Maybe wondering into the next province or town over, but neither was very good at geography without a map in front of them. So they just wandered around aimlessly in whatever town they had come to be in. All they knew was there were a lot of shady back ally's and they needed to get into one.

The girls looked around, picking out one that did still have a street lamp in it, no matter how dim it was. There was no one else around and they could very easily escape the year without being detected. So they did. Slipping under the cover of shadows, Courtney pulled out the device from her pocket and hovered her tan thumb over the button.

"Clear your mind, know where you want to go and then..." But Arianna trailed off quietly, already having been mumbling her words in a rush. She clutched onto her cousin's arm, squeezing her eyes tightly. Courtney did the same, picturing exactly where she wanted to be. And the feeling of floatation was there once again. No floor, no surroundings until a sudden jolt and falling to the floor happened.

The street was grey, the houses blending into the next. Brown wooden signs hung from pub doors and the rowdy crowd was out on the town. Mud and pigs, stables and horses. The smell was unbearable and Arianna was already gagging to stop the vomiting, hands around her throat.

Courtney found it reminded her of the smell of Derick's room, Duncan's older brother. She had been in there enough times to be almost immune to the smell by then. Arianna, on the other hand, was not so used to the comforts of such a place.

Picking straws of hay from their hair and standing up from the stacks they had landed in, they found themselves faced with Scarlatina. Old fashioned Scarlatina. Both had only ever seen photographs and paintings of a place like this one, but it was as if they had stepped right through a portal and onto the other side of one of these places. Because there they were, in almost broad daylight, in the middle of a time that was not the present.

"Excuse me, miss!" Courtney called after a middle-aged woman who had carted a barrel past the two without a second glance. She did stop and turned to look at them. Her face could have used a wash. As could her clothes, hair and yellowing teeth. Or what few were still there. She didn't seem to have a problem with her appearance, but she was awkwardly eyeing up what fashion the teenage girls before her were wearing.

Courtney ignored the stares and continued talking, "You wouldn't happen to know where we could get our hands on a terminal engine charger, would you?" She studied the face of the tanned teenager before breaking out into a smile and starting to cackle aimlessly.

"Yeah!" She remarked, "And I wanna know where to get three bottles of garish." She shook her head and carried on walking as if the conversation had never taken place between them.

"GREAT!" Arianna yelled, clearing understanding what the woman had been talking about, because Courtney was lost. "YOU PICK A TIME THAT IS NOT TWEO HUNDRED YEARS AGO AND SUDDENLY WE'RE TRAPPED IN THIS TIME WHERE THERE ARE NO CHARGERS FRO THE STUPID MACHINE!"

A/N: Heeeeeey...

Merry Christmas...?

I'M SORRY! This is short and there hasn't been an update in a while...SORRY! I've been sooo busy! I mean it...I never knew how busy I was or how much I had to do until I sat down about an hour ago and realized it was past midnight...Christmas...Gone. Christmas day has come and gone and...For what? Because I blinked and seemed to have missed it all...

hahaha! HISTORY LESSON! Okay, this is what I have managed to teach myself from Wikipedia...The actual medieval times, or the middle ages, as they were formerly known as, were between 476AD and 1492AD. 1811, which is roughly where they ended up (two hundred years ago this year, or 198 years ago roughly from when this story is set) is the Regency Era. Now...I have learnt about a few eras' in history...I had heard of a LOT of eras in History. The Regency era, somehow, doesn't fit into either of those categories -_- SERIOUSLY? ;) hahahaha! BUT I MADE IT WORK FOR ME! Scarlatina, or the whole of Growlen, is behind in Earth years...Not forward as I wish it was, but behind...Meaning the Medieval times came later on in Growlen/ Scarlatina than on Earth...Make sense? Don't worry...History puts me to sleep, too!

So yes, they are in the medieval times, BTW...I'm no expert, but I think we'll make it through this...=D

Soooo! Is everyone having a good day? Or had a good day? Or...Merry Christmas? WHAT DID CHA GET? I got a new phone today...iPHONE 4S! YAYAYAYAYA! I also have epic internet on it! Meaning I can come on FanFic and dA and...AH! FREAKING OUT OVER IT xD LOL! But I hope ya'll got what you wanted, anyway!

As a Christmas present to me, please go read;

THE STICKY NOTE CHRONICLES! (My newest story :D)

STUCK! (My attempt at Hunger Games poetry...)

MERRY FRICKIN' CHRISTMAS! (Songfic, Christmassy!)

THE RUNAWAY RETURNS UPDATE! (What can I say? The story that gave me my name is as epic as ever ;D)

NO LONGER ALONE! (JustHer Christmas fix xD)

PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

I also owe ya'll another apology...For anyone who did read that dreadful story I wrote...I am sorry. I was having a bad time and I needed to write that. I didn't want to publish it...But, being me, I felt compelled to. I'm okay now, though...I promise. Had a rough spot earlier, but I'm good again now...=)

Thank you to everyone who cared...

FUCK! Double review replies...DANG IT!

BONUS! If I ever lose my DSi again...I HAVE MY PHONE TO CHECK REVIEWS ON! YAY! hahahahaha!

Thank you to;

Chapter 11-

KlaineLuneville: I know...Thank you!

Kenny'sOrangeParka: I know...I couldn't stop bawling my eyes out...Mine too! I never knew how beautiful I could make their story out to be...hahaha! DRAMA! WE NEED IT TO LIVE! hahahaha! LOL! Awww! That means sooo much to me...Though, you should probably get a life...JOKE! JOKE! hahahaha! Awwww! YAY! Thanks!

xXPurpleChickxX: YAY! Giddy...I LOVE THAT WORD! hahaha! I know...I have no idea where it came from...Thank you!

eternalstarlight28: YAY! YOU'RE BACK! Grounded...I hate being grounded...Being grounded sucks! hahahaha! Ah...Seeeee! YOU'RE THINKING AHEAD! How will all of this affect the future? Hmmm...WAIT AND FIND OUT! hahaha! Yeah...Time travel is VERY hard to write about! Like, seriously...LOL! Awwww! Thanks!

Chapter 12-

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! Oh...How time flies so fast...When did we create ATM? AGES AGO! hahaha! Thank you!

Kenny'sOrangeParka: Awwww...hahaha! Yeah, wouldn't we all? LOL! Thanks!

eternalstarlight28: Yeah...ME TOO! LOL! Romance...It just captures your heart and takes your breath away...CONFUZZLION! OH NO! hahaha! Don't hurt your head thinking about it...Just keep going and we'll see what happens...Thank you!

Meh...I LOVE YOU FOUR! YOU ARE MY AWESOME REVIEWERS WHO ALWAYS REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER (Or close enough to every chapter...) AND I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH FOR IT! Thank you!

Yeah...I was too lazy to smile...But you got ! instead...hahaha!

I would like to fall in love again. And just start as good friends. No camera or lens. Let's not play pretend.

:'(

Peeta's Confession...Such a sad song...Hunger Games song, it is! MAKES ME WANNA CRY!

OMSG! OMSG! OMSG! BEST NEWS EVER! TAYLOR SWIFT RECORDED A SONG FOR THE HUNGER GAMES SOUNTRACK! I'M FUCKING FREAKING OUT HERE, PEOPLE! MY FAVORITE BOOK AND MY FAVORITE SINGER...COMBINED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? EPICNESS!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Ideas, Ideas, Ideas

_**14-Idea, Ideas, Ideas**_

Arianna refused to speak a word to her cousin for a few hours. The two hid in a back ally they had found no strange people lurking in. The very few people who had seen them kept giving them strange looks. It was quite obvious that the two didn't belong in that time, but what could they do? They were trapped. Courtney had used up both uses of the terminal engine and there were no chargers. Arianna had every right not to talk to her cousin at that moment.

"Come on..." The brunette practically whined, not being able to cope with Arianna's cold shoulder for much longer. It was annoying her to not to have her cousin talking to her. Sure, she had screwed up, but it wasn't her fault that she had, had no idea how to use it properly. Training and caution should have been used instead of the way the situation had been handled.

Arianna's coal eyes were fixed upon an object in the distance. Courtney wasn't looking in the same direction, but she knew what it was that had her cousin's attention drawn to it; the Palace. Arianna was naturally called to the place where she had ben bored and raised. But it wasn't the palace she knew of anymore. This place was the past, not the place where Arianna had spent her life.

"Arianna..." Courtney sighed, trying again, but it was no use. Arianna was not paying her cousin any attention. That, however, didn't stop Courtney. "Okay...I know what I did was wrong. Terribly wrong! And I am willing to accept whatever consequences come with-"

"SHUT UP!" The blonde hissed, and Courtney did as she was told. Arianna was not someone to be messed with; Courtney had managed to learn that one over the many 'years' they had known each other. When Arianna said shut up, you should probably do it.

The two stood in silence for a while longer, before the blonde turned to her cousin, finally willing to speak.

"You're an idiot." Those had not been the words Courtney had expected, but at least it was something. "But, we're stuck in this mess whether we like it or not. You and I are going to get jobs...Get to know people and learn the ways of them so we can survive in this pigsty of a hometown!" Courtney could not believe her hears. Arianna wanted them to actually live in the time they had landed in and...Lead a normal life? The prospect of it all just did not sit right with the brunette teenager.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Arianna snapped, her eyes starting to tint red like they had done so many times before. "You got us into this mess; YOU are now playing this game of life by MY rules! We saw how it turned out with you in charge, now it's my turn..." She turned around and walked to the end of the alley way before stopping and calling to her cousin to follow her.

There was more silence as the two walked towards the castle. Night was starting to fall and most people who had been out on the streets had retreated home, while the lights and noise, from what Courtney assumed to be the pub, were still very lively.

They both hurried on, not wanting to stick around the drunken environment for too long. Arianna how rowdy some men could get after a drink, having experienced it first hand at Royal Formal's Kaly had made her attend over the years. Courtney was just desperate to see what her cousin had up her sleeve for when they arrived at the palace. There was surely something planned out inside that devious mind of hers and it was times like that, that she missed having Duncan around to read minds.

Duncan.

What would he have been doing at that moment? Courtney wondered if he was doing anything at all. What did happen to the time you left when time travelling? Maybe it froze in space. Maybe it spontaneously combusted because even the slightest bit of time travel can change the future. But that was not a thought Courtney wanted in her head! Her boyfriend, her father, her mother, her aunt, her friends and family all spontaneously combusting because of a stupid mistake that she had caused. No. That was all going to stay out of her mind.

"What are you doing?" Arianna questioned her cousin. When Courtney looked up, she was stood a few feet behind the blonde, who was by the palace gates. Courtney rushed to be at her side as the rusty gates opened up. No electronic device was on the wall like Courtney was used to, but it was as if Arianna had known it wasn't going to be there. Then again, it was obviously a device that had not been invented in that time yet. It was the small details like that, that made both of them start to feel their stomach's churn with homesickness.

"HALT!" Both girls froze on the spot, hearts beating and minds racing. They had not planned on anyone spotting them in such dimly lit evening out in the courtyard. Then again, it was the Royal family and they didn't have anything at the gates.

"H-Hello?" Arianna called into the darkness, squinting and just making out a figure. The voice of the person rang in Courtney's ears, knowing exactly who was stood in front of them even if Arianna didn't.

"Where are you going?" He asked, faking, Courtney assumed, the manliness in his voice as it was a lot deeper than either girl had ever known it to be.

"Oh..." While Arianna was slightly nervous, Courtney knew that he wasn't going to hurt either of them. "We were looking for the entrance, Duncan."

A/N: =O!

ANYONE SEE THAT COMING?

hahahahaha! PROBABLY! I mean...Duncan is, like, 2998 years old at the beginning of this story! No idea how old he is in this chapter, though...

Made me think, though! What does happen to the life you leave behind when you time travel? I mean...Do they spontaneously combust because that life is now defunked because when you time travel, you change the future? What do you think?

Okay...So, the first paragraph took me nine hours to write...No...I'm serious. From 12:30 until 9:30 I had only the first paragraph written and then I was just stuck...WRITERS BLOCK FOR NINE HOURS! And now, at 10:30, I have finished the chapter and WISH I had written it earlier :( AH WELL!

SHIT! I GOTTA CALL MADDI! BRB!

And back :D

...Where was I?

OH YEAH! I'M NOW A BETA! Soooo happy about that xD

I also wanna give a big HEY! To Miss LadyIceCherry. She's been reading and favorite my GO series for a while and I am still yet to meet her...BUT HEY! THANK YOU! Yeah...I've been stalking you over my Emails ;) hahahaha!

Thank you to;

Kenny'sOrangeParka: hahaha! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Oh, wait...We've passed that! LOL! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: Yeah...LOL! Oh yes, she is ;) hahaha! :squee: :w00t: Thanks :D

eternalstarlight28: YAY! hahaha! I wouldn't worry too much about garish...I MADE IT UP! LOL! :O IN THE WRONG TIME! hahaha! Oh yeah...HEADACHE OR WHAT? LOL! hahaha! Oh, you clearly didn't see my dA journal on my history of phones...This is phone number eight...In three years...And so far, since Christmas, I almost dropped her in the bath and my cat tried to eat her...Pretty decent start xD LOL! Thank you :D

XxPurpleChickxX: I KNOW! I AM FREAKING OUT! REPEATEDLY LISTENING TO THE SONG! IT'S CALLED SAFE AND SOUND! GO LISTEN AND DWELL ON THE AWESOMENESS! XD hahahaha! Thanks! MERRY EXTRA LATE CHRISTMAS! Sounds like you got some epic stuff! Thanks :D

THANK YOU ALL!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

HAPPY NEW YEAR! LET'S MAKE 2012 EPIC!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Grabbing The Ace

_**15-Grabbing The Ace**_

The blue eyes stopped, sqinting at the sight of the two girls. His eye sight was perfect, but he had a feeling he was missing something. There was something about the girls that didn't sit right in some part of his brain, but he just wasn't sure of why that was.

"Have we met before?" He asked. Arianna was slightly in shock from recognizing the man to be Duncan, but Courtney had known instinctively. Twenty-Five years of being with someone doesn't simply wash away with time travel.

"N-No." Courtney replied, standing up straight and brushing down her clothes. "We haven't met in person...But I have seen you, on the screens. With the Princess'" Courtney had never been more relieved to know her husband so well. She had always been interested in knowing how his life had been before she was born, though he had always been uninterested to tell her.

Duncan didn't say another word as he turned away and headed back towards the palace doors that they knew to lead towards the kitchen. He didn't seem to be bothered by the girls, mainly because he wasn't a security guard as such. And he knew that they were harmless.

"Excuse me!" Arianna called out after him, Courtney shot her cousin a side-ways glance, trying to work out what she was going to say before she even said it. "We're kind of lost..." Duncan turned back to face them, "We were sent here on castling and we're not quite sure who we go to see about our assignments."

Duncan gave them a good look up and down, trying to work out what was going on. A castling would have been run by him at some point, but he had heard no such thing. However, they did look genuine. They were certainly not from Scarlatina, at least.

"That way, through the big doors and then through the marble." Both girls looked over to find themselves being directed towards the marble room that Courtney hated with all her might. That was the room where she had met Arianna. Where she had found out she was a Princess. Where she had begged for her cousins forgivness. Where Duncan and Gwen had gone to bring her back to life. There were all sorts of memories linked into that room.

"Thank you, sir." Arianna nodded her head, grabbing her cousins hand and dragging her along the path towards the doors.

Duncan watched the two as he hoped up the concrete stepps. There was something about the two that had made Duncan...Feel something inside. He wasn't quite sure what it was and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. But he liked it.

They knew that he was watching them, however, and Arianna didn't stop speed walking until he was out of view. Courtney was panting, not used to the excess exercise her cousin liked to put her through. Arianna was in a much better shape, but very wary of the situation they were in.

"How did you know that was Duncan?" She asked.

"I-I just knew..." Courtney replied. "What's a castling?" A castling, to Courtney's knowledge, was a chess move. Arianna, however, was more prepared in the world of palace's and royalty, she knew what she was talking about.

"It's like an exchange...We're here to serve the King or Queen and protect her from harm. We've been sent from Indicenta to do so. You know what Indicenta is, don't you?" Arianna sounded worried just in case Courtney didn't, but, luckily, she knew exactly what and where it was. He may not have been her son-in-law, but Drake was surely something.

"Yeah...I know where Indicenta is." They both nodded at each other and continued to walk towards the doors. Arianna pushed open the right one and Courtney hurried inside after her. It was strange to be inside the reception area because it hadn't changed at all in the many years it had been around. Completely oak and Anne sitting at the desk. Nothing out of the ordinary. Excpet them. They were not the same two Princess' they were back home. At that moment, they were just two towns people from Indicenta who had managed to score jobs in the palace and were now on a castling.

"Hello." Arianna smiled at Anne, who clearly didn't know who she was. "We're here about a castling." The blonde held her hand out towards her cousin and Courtney knew what she had to do. Reaching her hand sin her pocket, she muttered a spell and pulled out forms that had already been signed in. Arianna handed them over to Anne who gave them a quick scan, but the girls knew that she wasn't reading them.

"They will see you now." Anne spoke in her nasally voice, not giving a lot of care. But Arianna still smiled at her as she turned her back. Courtney didn't. She had never been fond of Anne nor was she ever going to be, so she didn't seek kindness.

Bracing herself, Arianna took in a few deep breaths and pushed open the doors. The marble room had not changed one bit, either. It was still pure white and very cold. The two thrones were there and one was occupied. Courtney didn't recognize the girl sitting in the chair, but they were most certainly related. She had the same tanned skin and the same coal eyes as everyone else in the Reed family line.

"Who are you?" Her voice matched her perfectly; young. The Princess sitting on the thrown was no older than eight years of age, with wispy black hair, two strands of which had been pulled back and clipped into place with daisies. Her dress was just like Arianna's Princess dress, black with a red sash. It was quite puffy and looked as if it may catch in the wind and blow her away at any moment.

"Hello, my name is Ari-" Courtney gave her a kick in the leg. "Maya!" She quickly changed.

"Arimaya..." The young Princess rolled the name over her tongue. "I've never met anyone with that name before. It's very pretty."

"Thanks you, your highness." Arianna curtsied, smiling beneath her hair as it fell into her face. Courtney was having a hard time seeing Arianna on the opposite side of the food chain. But she liked it, not seeing the uptight part of her cousin, but the loving and sweet one.

"I'm Demitra." Courtney told her, also curtsying. Her middle name was the best she could think of on such short notice. "We're both here for jobs, your majesty."

"Arimaya and Demitra...Jobs. I have those." The young Princess nodded, a wide grin on her rosy cheeks. "Ari, you can be my dresser because I need a new one." Arianna grimaced at the shortening of her name, but smiled and nodded all the same at her new job. "Demi...Demi, you can be a kitchen cook. You look like you make yummy food!" She exclaimed, licking her lips. It wasn't an inaccurate statement, Courtney had learnt how to cook at a young age after watching her father do it for many years.

"You may go...Marcey should be around here somewhere, she will show you around." Both girls nodded and curtsied one last time, backing out of the room and into the hallway. They had succeeded in starting a new life.

A/N: YO! YO! YO!

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but every time I tried to, something just kept coming up! GRRR!

SO! If you haven't heard, BAD WEEK for me! But I am looking towards the brightside of things! Literally...I am watching the sun rise in Australia right now :D PRETTY SIGHT! haha! Yeah...Vid chatting Maddi :D :D

WILD AT HEART IS ON IN AN HOUR! YAY! I LOVE Wild At Heart! It's a British drama that only comes on once a year! GRRR! That pisses me off :( BUT! It comes out in January! I missed the first episode last week :( BUT! I'M GONNA WATCH IT TONIGHT! YAY!

AND GLEE COMES BACK ON TUESDAY! Well, Thursday out here on TV, and I'll watch it Wednesday morning online...BUT TUESDAY FOR MOST OF YA'LL! hahaha!

I'm trying to work out how many chapters of this I have left...I say about five...Maybe...

I've gotta make this quick because I need to go in the shower...

Thank you to;

Kenny'sOrangeParka: PHEW! I'm glad to be keeping you on your toes ;) hahaha! LOL! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneVille: Yes...She is...BUT THE BEST PEOPLE IN LIFE ARE MAD! WHOO! hahaha! Thanks :D

XxXYuno-ChanXxX: I MISSED YOU! Meh...It's alright...We all have things that comes up to stop us from reviewing...:D :D YAY! Sooo glad that you do! haha! I'm trying my best to update as often as I can :) Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: YAYAYAYA! YOU FINALLY GOT HERE! YES! hahaha! Oh God...STAY AWAY FROM THE COFFEE! AND THE MINTY HOT CHOCOLATE! LOL! Bridget is almost home to make you some...Thanks :D

YAY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

I say that too much...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SHOUTOUT TO THE BESTEST SPELLCHECKER IN THE WORLD!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Living A New Life

_**16-Living A New Life**_

As soon as the two teenagers had walked back out into the courtyard, the way they had come in, they were met by a woman who did not ring a bell in either of their minds. Her face was stern and her grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Wrinkles ran races along her cheeks and forehead and the crisp line where her mouth should have been did not seem to be impressed.

"I assume you are the two new girls." She spoke with a hoarse voice, but didn't look as if she was about to clear her throat to get rid of it.

"Wow, news travels fast around here." Courtney smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. No such luck.

"Yes we are." Arianna replied politely instead. "I can assume you are Marcey-?"

"_**MISS**_ Marcey." She cut across violently, making both girls recoil in shock. "Now, come along! I must show you to your posts." As Miss Marcey walked back into the Palace through the large front door, one thing was for sure; this was not going to be an easy ride.

They were directed towards a small room that neither had known existed in their palace. It had shelves along the grey stone walls, each stacked with uniforms. So many plain colored uniforms that neither would ever have been caught dead wearing before that experience.

The whole place had a distinct smell to it, which made Arianna recoil in horror. Courtney had to give her a nudge, whispering in her ear, "Your lucky if you get a bath, let alone if your clothes get one," for her cousin to see sense in it. This was her idea after all, not Courtney's.

As soon as both had been handed grey skirts, white shirts and white waist-aprons, they were directed towards their work rooms.

Arianna twirled around the spacious chamber, watching her reflection in the mirror as she took in the beauty of what used to be her bedroom. She had never had any idea that she was not the first to live in the room, let alone that it had been refurbished for her to do so. The beauty of Princess Salara's bedroom was unimaginable to Arianna.

"Arimaya." The innocent young girl chimed as she came skipping in through the door. "Marcey says that I have a ball tonight and I need a dress to attend to it in." Arianna gracefully smile, not saying a word as she pulled open the dresser and started to look for something that would be perfect for her to wear.

The blonde Princess hadn't paid much attention to the actual items in the room, so she was quite shocked to find the range of fashion that was going on inside the closet. All of them were dresses, all of them were Princess dresses that Arianna knew all too well, but Princess Salara's dresses were grotesque to the eye. She had no idea how anyone could bear to wear such a thing. But, then she realized that this young lady had no sense of what the future Princess dresses were to be like. Nobody in that time did and Arianna knew she had to learn to accept it as the golden rule.

Down in the kitchen-The main kitchen, not the one she had used for midnight snacks-Courtney was starting to come to terms with her surroundings. She was now a chef assistant. That meant assisting one of the many chef's that cooked food for the palace. Apparently, Courtney had shown up just in time as there was a ball that night and a banquet was being prepared.

"Hey." The next thing Courtney knew, she wasn't alone. Her heart starting beating and her mind started racing as Duncan was now sat beside her. She hadn't felt that way around him in so long, not since one of the first times they had spoken. It was a strange feeling to feel about the man you had been married to for so many years...But maybe that was a sign. A sign that the future was fading so she could recreate it.

"Hey." She replied coolly, not trying to draw any attention to herself. Then again, if she was going to be stuck in that time, would it not be best to start dating Duncan straight away as she knew that was where it would end up between them? No. No it would not have been.

"Why are you not helping?" He asked, almost accusingly. He clearly did not have the same passion and feelings towards her at that moment that he had, had when she had first met him in her time. Back then he had been the one to come onto her, not the other way around as that situation seemed to be taking course towards.

"I am simply observing to see what is going on."

"Did you not work in a kitchen in the other palace?" The brunette froze up, not having been thinking of that. She was supposed to have been kitchen help of some sorts back in her old 'work place', there never had been one.

"Well..." She started, "You know...I am making sure that I know what I am doing. Surely things will be different here as they were in the other place, will they not? All palace kitchens have their own rules to follow, don't they?"

Duncan just smiled, shaking his head as he watched the rest of the kitchen staff running around like headless chickens. It was a sight he had watched many times before, but it felt different to him to have someone watching with him.

"Demitra, take these and put them over there." Courtney was instantly handed more than she could carry even sitting down. Just as she was about to drop the floor, Duncan jumped in the way and caught all of the crates in a one hand balance. Courtney wasn't shocked or surprised having seen it all before. Duncan was shocked and surprised because most girls would have swooned over the fact that he was so strong, vampire or not.

"I'll take them." And he was gone and back before Courtney had even blinked. It wasn't his job to do, but he wanted to. Duncan was not known for being nice, he would assure you that, but there was just something about the girl sat in front of him that made him curious. Curious to know more about why he felt such a physical pull towards her. It was as if someone had tied an invisible rope to him and she was pulling it closer and closer with every word exchanged between them, every glance and smile that was shared. And Duncan had never felt that way before.

By the end of the day, both girls were exhausted. The ball was going on downstairs, but they were both tucked up in their shared bed. It was below freezing and they had their single blanket cuddled up to their necks. Arianna had her eyes shut, trying to fall asleep, but Courtney simply couldn't. There was too much running circles in her mind for her to be able to just settle down for the night.

"Arianna...Are we doing the right thing?"

"Mmmmm..." She mumbled, "We are..." But Courtney wasn't convinced. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that there was something she could do to get home. It was staring her straight in the face, she knew it was. But what was it?

A/N: Oh shit...

I just wanna apologize for how shit and short (SHORT SHIT (inside joke...) FTW!) this chapter was...I have actually been working on it for a few days now and right now, at this moment, my clock reads 00:12...

Ugh...SO TIRED! Been up since 8AM! Been writing an essay from 11AM-7PM...Then discovered that Alvin and the Chipmunks audio is outta sync, so I can't watch it! And now I'm writing this while watching the footie (Soccer) with daddy and Kevin...Yay!

Almost the whole time I was writing this, I was planning the epilogue in my head….So yes, I do now know what the epilogue for this shall be…hahaha! NO TELLING, THOUGH!

QUICK QUESTION! Any of ya'll got OC stories going? Or know of any good OC stories that are still accepting apps? Because I sooo need to get back into submitting OC's…..GONNA GO FILL OUT THE FORM FOR Poisoned Rationality's AFTER I POST THIS!

GREAT NEWS! For anyone who knows me from Skype...MY LAPTOP CAMERA IS WORKING AGAIN! YAY! No more having to use Hayley to vid chat on now XD That's if it still works from now on...I MAY BE ABLE TO SAVE £30 BY NOT NEEDING TO BUY A NEW ONE! YAY! hahaha!

Gizzy's ill...POOR BABY! Her nose isn't wet...And when a cats nose isn't wet, it means they're sick...She won't even stay on my lap for a cuddle -.-

Grrrr...

I'VE WRITTEN 5 ONESHOTS SINCE MY LAST UPDATE!

Lying is the Most Fun-DxCxA. Sexy-DxG. Tonight-DxC. Why is the sky blue?-NoCo. Bridal Train-DxC. I have never known to write so little DxC at once...hahaha! PLEASE GO CHECK THEM OUT PLEASE!

AND MY SPELLCHECKER IS ON VAY-KAY! Meaning no spellchecks today...Or tomorrow...Or Monday...Maybe Tuesday if I write then...

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: Yeah...It's a very pretty name! hehe! Thank you :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: haha! THANKS! LOL! XD Yes...It is...hehehe! I'm keeping up to date with TD ;) haha! BIG FAN HERE! XD LOL! I just haven't seen number 3 yet! I started watching the link you posted and it just killed me because it's recorded off a camera...Ah well, I'll wait a bit! I don't mind! YAY! hahaha! I know...As I was reading your review the first time, I was actually sucking on my bleeding finger...hahaha! Shweird...LOL! I love horror movies! But I've never seen Black Swan...It gave a few girls in my class (you know, the really girly ones) nightmares...So I think I'll try watching it one day...XD Thanks :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Bridget's lucky! Comes back from camp and then goes on holiday...LOL! I like your new room! Pretty epic! hehehe...I WANNA DRAW HEARTS! I'm missing you...:( Thank you :D

I can always count on my dysfunctional family to review my stories!

I LOVE YOU GIRLS SOOO MUCH!

Because I'm soooo nice and kind to ya'll, SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Sortta….

Chapter 17 is titled 'A Solution To An Unsolved Problem' :O! What could that mean?

That's why this chapter was so short…Because I was already planning the next one and it couldn't run into it….

Thanks for reading, please review :D

Not English (UK) and not English (US)….My spellcheck just sys English….o.O

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. A Solution To An Unsolved Problem

_**17-A Solution To An Unsolved Problem**_

Arianna sighed, bored out of her mind. There was nothing for her to do but sit around all day while the Princess was in meetings. She only needed clothing twice a day, three times if there was an important event of some sorts.

It had sounded like a good job at first, but now it wasn't sounding the same way.

Arianna knew that Courtney was having a much better day than she was. And Courtney was going to have a better life than she did. Working in the palace had been her idea, but now she had wished that she had stayed on that street and left herself to die in the filth. It would have been less painful than the agonizing hours of doing nothing but sitting in the Princess' chamber and watching the birds fly around the grey sky.

"So..." The blonde almost jumped out of her skin as Duncan was now sat beside her by the window. She was quite scared to see him there. They had only met a few times, but that was enough for Arianna to work out that she wanted not a lot to do with him. He didn't seem like a decent person at all.

"What's the deal with your friend?"

"My friend?" Arianna asked, not knowing what the green haired boy was talking about.

"Yeah, the one downstairs...Demitra." It took the Princess a little while to think of what he meant, but she realized he was talking about Courtney. Of course. He was into her.

"What do you mean 'the deal'?" She asked, not knowing what he certainly meant in that sense.

"You know..." He gestured with his hands for something, but Arianna was lost.

"She is not courting anyone, if that is what you mean." She tried to sound professional on that last part. "But I am not sure if she would like to, either. Her father may have picked out a few grooms back home. She is a catch, is she not?"

Duncan nodded his head in agreement; he knew Courtney was a catch. He could see that simply just by looking at her that many men would die to have her as their wife. But that wasn't the only reason why Duncan was interested in Courtney.

He felt something...Something that had never been there when he looked at every other girl. Duncan had sworn to himself that he would never date any girl, after he got bitten, until he found the right now. There were too many opportunities for heart break for him to just date anyone.

Courtney was...the one he had been waiting for. He was sure of it. Just by looking at her, just by being near her, he could feel something inside of him. There was this pull towards her that he simply couldn't ignore.

Down in the kitchen, things were the exact opposite of Arianna's boring day;

"PICK UP THE SLACK!" Courtney hated being yelled at, but it did make her work faster. She picked up the crates and started carrying them a lot faster than she had been doing before. Kitchen duty was hard with everyone rushing around. There was no big ball or any event to prepare for, but this was apparently a daily thing in the palace. Courtney had, had no idea before then what it was like in that place as she had never been in the main kitchen before. She now wished she had.

Her first night had been horrible as Arianna kicked in her sleep. But it wasn't as if she would have had much rest either way. Courtney couldn't let her eyes fall down while the feeling of knowing that there was a solution to their problem staring her right in the face.

"Demitra!"

"Huh?" Courtney turned to face the head chef, the one who had been calling the shots to her all morning long.

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS, GIRL!" He snapped, "I don't care how things were at your last job, YOU'RE IN MY KITCHEN NOW AND YOU BETTER LEARN TO WORK HARDER!"

Courtney nodded her head, loosening the bun that she had her hair tied up into. She was very scared of her boss. Courtney had never had to work a job in her life, she was only sixteen, and her father still provided everything for her. She knew that the world of work was hard, but she knew that it was a lot harder at that moment in time because of where in time she was.

But she ploughed on, trying to move the crates faster and faster. Every time she stopped, she would feel sore and tired, and would get shouted at again. It was a non-stop job without any lunch, even though she was in the kitchen!

"THAT'S IT!" The head chef shouted. "Demitra, I have had enough of your slacking for one day!" And Courtney had thought she was doing well. "I need you to go into town and get three barrels of water from behind the brewery, understood?" She nodded her head. Three barrels of water. She could roll one back up to the palace at a time and it would certainly keep her busy for a long while.

"Sure!" She smiled, practically running out the door.

Courtney knew her way around the palace well enough to know where the exit was. She raced down the path, cutting through the grass and down to the gates. She found that a certain delinquent of hers was stood there, almost as if he was waiting for...

"Where are you going?" He asked, catching Courtney slightly off guard. She knew him well enough to know that he was going to say something, but 'where are you going?', that was a new one.

"I have been asked to collect some water barrels."

"Let me help you carry them." Duncan offered, "They're really heavy."

"Thank you, but no." Courtney quickly replied. "I need to just walk on my own and get my head cleared." Duncan nodded, not going to push her, which Courtney found strange, but it usually meant he had something else planned. "Goodbye." She called, almost skipping into town.

She knew where the brewery was, it was the pub she had passed with Arianna the previous day. They must have overlooked a side street of some sort that led behind the place, which Courtney soon realized wasn't actually by the brewery. She found herself walking back towards the palace and dodging down a side-ally by a different building instead.

The whole of Scarlatina looked as if it had been rearranged. There wasn't a great deal of houses around in the front part, which made Courtney wonder if the back part, behind the palace, was the housing estate for all of the residents. The high school hadn't been built yet, Courtney knew it to only have been a couple of decades old when she had attended. And the fountain that Courtney felt as if she had spent her teenage years standing around, hadn't been developed yet. It was a simply measly hole in the ground, nothing more.

"Why did I have to go and use up our two turns on the terminal engine?" Courtney mumbled to herself, kicking at rocks. As she was finally alone, it felt like a good idea to beat herself up. "All we needed was charger and bring us to a place where they don't exist anymore! And now, because of my stupidity, I am the one who is stuck in this place with Arianna until we die. We're probably our own great-great-grandmothers or something." The thought made Courtney's blood run cold. Would she have to start dating Duncan again in this time period? Have children, a life, everything she ever wanted. Then die. And have him move on in time until her rebirth and fall in love all over again. Was that how it was supposed to work now?

"Can't help but over hear ya." The brunette turned on her heel, gasping as she spotted a man who she hadn't noticed before. He wore a black jacket, covering his entire body, and a black hat that hid his eyes and nose, but exposed his smirking mouth. "Ya need a terminal engine, righ'?"

"W-Who are you?" Courtney asked, clearing her throat, trying to sound as confident as she could.

"Me?" The man replied, "They call me backstreet Ed, miss. And yourself?" Courtney hesitated. This was not a man who could be trusted, she knew of a man called 'backstreet Ed' from her history textbooks. He was crook, a criminal who was known for his shady dealings.

"That is none of your business." Courtney turned back to face the rest of the ally and continued walking as her eyes set sight on the barrels she needed.

"Come on now, miss! I can help ya!" But Courtney continued to walk. "I got a terminal engine charger for ya!" That made her freeze up.

"Keep talking."

Backstreet Ed opened up his jacket and sure enough, there it was, a terminal charger in his pocket. It was a small object, a little black box, really. It had a hole in the top where you placed the terminal engine and a button on the side that you clicked for every charge you wanted.

"Give it to me." Courtney said, though she didn't have the terminal engine on her at that moment.

"Five gold coins for five golden clicks." He replied, his face as sleazy as ever. He quickly closed his jacket back up, showing Courtney that he really meant it. There was no going around it, she needed the charger and he needed the money. But five gold coins was a lot to pay and Courtney wouldn't even have that kind of money if she saved all of her salary from the palace for the next five years.

"Meet me back here at the same time tomorrow."

A/N: Oh my Scarlatinan Gods! What has Courtney gotten herself into?

I'm trying not to drag this story out too long! I want to try and give it no more than 22 chapters...If that is possible for me...

Just came to one of those epic conclusions in my head...Courtney isn't immortal in this story...=O! No, seriously...It took me 17 chapters to realize that...LOL!

My dad just took my phone -.-

I am sooo addicted to I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz right now...Seriously...It's a beautifully addicting song...

Phew...I GOT IT BACK xD

haha!

Ugh...Screw Mother Nature and her deadly hailstones of doom...

NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: hehe...Oh, how I am trying to make sure they are in some deep doodoo ;) LOL! Thank you :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: Ugh...I know what you mean! It annoys me sooo much! hahaha! Yeah...I'd like to wait for it to actually come on TV, but TDA only finished airing out here at the end of November -.- The UK is soooo behind...LOL! They are sooo annoying...haha! I may be watching it later with my mother xD YAY! Thanks :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: YAY! YOU'RE HOME! And currently asleep...But that's okay! You need to rest xD Hope you're feeling better...I've been feeling run down by my cold lately...EPIC MOVIE, RIGHT? I loved it xD hahaha! Thank you :D

Total Drama Lover: haha! Thanks, I do know ;) I just can't be bothered to go fill out any forms right now...Curse my lack of energy! Thanks :D

YAY! I LOVE YOU FOUR SOOOO MUCH!

Weird how you're all part of my dysfunctional family...LOL! I LOVE YOU!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	18. Another One To Get Away With

_**18-Another One To Get Away With**_

Courtney was very excited to get back to the palace that day. As soon as she had wheeled the first barrel up to the palace and come back for the second, Backstreet Ed was long gone. The brunette couldn't seem to shake him form her mind, though. As the second and third barrels were taken back to the palace kitchen, Courtney was thinking about the deadly deal she had made with him.

The future. That was the one stop she and Arianna were taking next. As soon as they had the money...and, no doubtedly, Courtney had a plan on how they could get their hands on some.

"Let me get this straight." Arianna said, stopping her pacing, holding her hands in the air and turning to face her cousin with hollow eyes. "You ran into the most ruthless criminal in Scarlatinan history, take his word for giving us five charges for our terminal engine and then expect me to rob the royal family?"

"That is correct." Courtney replied, using her posh voice because she knew it was one that Arianna knew best. But the blonde just shook her head as if it was the most absurd thing she had ever heard. And it was. Arianna had studied Scarlatinan History her whole life, she knew it like the back of her hand. It was a requirement for the Queen to know all about her country. Arianna knew all about Backstreet Ed and how he blindly led so many people to their death by drowning during the hard times. He would fool them into believing he knew best and make sure his products worked for a short while, before he would rat out the illegal use to the palace guards and have the innocent drowned for their crimes.

"Come on, Arianna..." Courtney pleaded. "You know this palace better than anyone. You know where the royalties are kept and you sure as hell know how to sneak them out." The brunette thought back to the many times she and Arianna had wondered around Scarlatina, entering the shops like regular girls, and how her cousin had paid for everything using the family money.

"Courtney..."

"Please!"

Arianna groaned, throwing herself down onto their bed. She realized that was a stupid idea just a bit too late as her head hit the hard stone. But instead of crying out in pain, she stayed lying there, staring up towards the rotting ceiling.

"Please, Arianna..." Courtney moved away from the window she had been staring out of and sat beside her cousin on the bed. "I know you want to go home as much as I do, no matter what you say. I know you believe that there is a way to get to the future and fix time, and this is it. I promise you that we can do this...So, please, just help me."

With a hefty sigh, the blonde nodded her head. It was the worst inspirational speech she had ever heard, but it was definitely the truth. Arianna may not have had anyone waiting for her back home like Courtney did, but she still wanted to get back there. And this was their only option.

As morning broke through the grey stone walls, both girls were already up and dressed back in the clothes they had arrived in. Sunday did not bring news of a day off, but it did bring news of them both hoping to escape to the future. The future was one step closer to home and home was where they both wanted to be.

Arianna led her cousin down a hallway that Courtney had walked a thousand times before. However, she stopped halfway, in a place where there weren't any doors, just a stone wall on either side of them. It took her a while, but Courtney realized what Arianna was facing; it was the space where the grandfather clock would be stood in the far future. What Arianna didn't know is that Courtney knew that the grandfather clock was actually a doorway to the place where Arianna spent her days when she needed to be alone, for privacy and crying.

The Princess ran her hand across the wall, letting her fingertips graze over every gap. She knew it was there somewhere; the clock wasn't the actual door. And then she found it; the loose brick. Her nails had pulled it away without meaning to and it crumbled to the floor, leaving both teenagers staring at it in shock. As their eyes looked up, they both found themselves facing a hole in the wall as the rest of the bricks had simply disappeared.

"You know, for an old fashioned place, the technology is highly advanced..." The brunette had no idea what Arianna had been talking about until she saw her cousin running her palms over a space on the inside wall where the 'wall' had disappeared into.

"Let's just get going." Courtney replied, "We can discuss architecture later."

The two travelled down the gloomy hallway in silence. Courtney didn't know where she was going, so she let Arianna lead the way. Courtney had never been down that corridor before; she had no idea what she would have encountered in the darkness. There wasn't anything to light the way and she doubted that Arianna knew where they were going. And then came the glow. A faint orange mark under a few slabs of concrete along the floor.

Arianna stopped and pushed on the stone wall, only to find it on hinges and it swung open with a breeze. Literally. A cold draught of air found its way towards the girls and Courtney felt the hairs on her body sticking at needle point. It made her think that they weren't supposed to enter that room, which they weren't. She thought that maybe someone was watching them, but Arianna knew better than to waste time on such pettiness. She walked straight into the room and straight towards the nearest money bag. She reached her hand out and took it, leaving the room silently before Courtney had even got over her fear.

"H-How did you do that?" She stuttered, staring at the bag in her cousin's hand through the darkness. There were definitely more than five gold coins in there and no one had stopped Arianna from taking it.

"This is a secret tunnel, Courtney." Arianna replied. "No one knows about it, so that is why they store the royalties here. There is no need to waste good staff on guards because only the royal family knows of the location of it."

"Which makes me wonder how you two have come to know of the whereabouts of this tunnel and the royalties."

Both girls squinted, Arianna spinning and hiding the bag behind her back. But it was too late. They had been found out and they both knew it was the end for them. Death by drowning was what was coming next.

"How did you know we were in here, Duncan?" Courtney asked, brave as she could have been. While her Duncan would never have ratted them out, she was not sure if this Duncan would do the same thing.

"Oh, you see, _Courtney_, I've been watching you since you arrived." He spoke her name with a snake hiss, as if it was filled with poison and he could have died just by speaking it.

"I knew you were." The brunette replied. And it wasn't a lie. She knew that someone had been watching her and she knew that Duncan always seemed to be there somehow. Naturally, she had put two and two together, and came to the conclusion that Duncan was her new stalker.

There was silence for a moment as no one dared say a word. They couldn't see each other through the blackness of the hallway, but no one was going to doubt that things could not have got much worse.

"You know, don't you?" Arianna finally spoke.

"That you are not here on a castling?" He seemed to guess, "Yes, I know." Things were indeed bad. "But that is not to say that I do know who you ladies are. There is definitely something...odd between you, but I do not have the faintest idea of what it may be."

Arianna was struggling to believe that Duncan could speak in such a posh manner, but Courtney had heard it slip out of him a few times. It was his natural reaction to talk like this because this had been the last era he had been in before the one that the girls knew him from.

"Well, if I was to tell you I am of the royal family, would you not believe me?" More awkward silence. "Of course you would not because you know that this passage is only known to members of the royal family and yourself, correct? I am but a mere servant through everyone else's eyes because I have no yet been born into this time nor era, so, therefore, I am not of royal blood quite yet. But I am."

Courtney had struggled to understand where Arianna was coming from with her complicated speech, but Duncan seemed to have known straight hand. He had a little trouble believing it, but he understood.

"Be off with you!" He commanded a wave of his hand and another chill down Courtney's spine. But...he was letting them go? Just like that? She could not come to terms with it in her mind. Arianna, on the other hand, being the much more prepared one, turned back the way she had been originally facing and walked off down the hallway. She had to grab at her cousin to follow, but Courtney did. And, just as she turned away, she saw the flash in his eyes...and they connected.

A/N: Sappiest ending ever...

hahaha!

OH WELL!

SCREW HANGING! DEATH MY DROWNING IS THE WAY FORWARD! Or backwards...I actually got the idea because I had witches on the brain when I started writing this...Back in the good ol' days, women who were accused of being witches had boulders tied to them and were tossed in the river. If they floated they were a witch. If they didn't they were not. Sadly, by the time you figure out that they weren't a witch, they'd have drowned -.- Did you know that 'witches' weren't actually burnt at the stake? The idea was created in Hollywood and everyone has come to believe it was true. But it isn't...No one was ever burnt at the stake back in the ol' days...RANDOM FACT!

hahaha!

I was gonna make this an extra-long chapter and stick what goes on with backstreet ED in here too...Because I know that it won't be that long of a chapter (my apologies in advance)...BUT! I then realized that it is well past midnight and I like my sleep...

hehehe...

We had snow today...And it even started to stick! :O! And then the rain came and washed it all away...

o.O Aren't those Incy-Wincy spider lyrics?

I need to tell ya'll that if my updating lacks...-.-...Okay, if my updating lacks even more than it does now! Then, I do have my valid reason this time! TOO MUCH WORK! No, seriously...I have too much homework do to, too many stories to write and...Okay, I wasn't gonna say, but I think ya'll deserve to know! I'm starting on a book that I want to try and get published when completed...:D

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Okay...I think I deciphered that as Hey, going to see the Muppets...I MAY BE MISTAKEN! xD hahaha! Hope you enjoyed! :D Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: Mehehe...Yeah, he does, doesn't he? Thanks :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: Oh yes, she is...hahaha! I've never heard of or seen that show...BUT I SHALL TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT XD LOL! Thank you :D

eternalstarlight28: hahaha! EXPLOSION XD YAY! LOL! Oh wait...Not yay when you're the one who exploded...LOL! Aw! That's alright! I have a lotta school work to do meself...It sucks, I can understand that...LOL! I know! It's one of those minor facts that just go outta the window when you don't think about it! LOL! That is a good question...Is Arianna immortal...No. Arianna is not immortal. She's 100% human with adapted powers. And because she is Queen, she does have to die eventually...As mean as that sounds...LOL! NOPE! I SHALL NOT TELL YOU! ...Mainly because I don't quite know myself...LOL! Thanks :D

I LOVE YOU GIRLS SO MUCH!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. Escaping The Crime

A/N: heh...heh...

Will an 'I'm sorry' count?

I'M SO SORRY!

For reals...It's been a month since I last updated one of my favorite stories and I feel AWFUL about it!

So, to make it up to ya'll...

Here's some fluffy DxC!

MERRY MARCH 4TH!

* * *

><p><em><strong>19-Escaping The Crime<strong>_

As Courtney and Arianna raced through the palace, there was one person Courtney couldn't get out of her mind.

Duncan.

She knew that the one in this time was not her Duncan, as to say, but they had still connected through their eyes because he really was her Duncan. He was just younger in years, but the same boy she had met in high school. There was definitely something there between them that would be there for a life time.

Courtney remembered the many memories she had with Duncan. The ones that had really happened and the ones that hadn't yet happened. But those ones were starting to fade the more the two girls were stuck in time. Courtney didn't want them to go, but she was struggling to remember them.

But there was just one that kept replaying in her mind. Of the two of them lying by the lake in Scarlatina, watching the moon in the sky and the stars twinkling all around them. Courtney knew exactly why this was the memory that her mind had chosen to let her keep.

Duncan reach out, one arm already around his girlfriend, tangling their fingers together as he spoke. Courtney was listening to him contently, watching the universe around them stand still. She had asked the terrible question; "Why am I the only girlfriend you ever had?"

It had taken the vampire off guard, but it was something he had been expecting for a long time. For someone who had been around for so many years, he knew it was unusual for him to never have dated anyone before he met Courtney.

"Every time I meet someone new, I wait for this...Click."

"A click?" The brunette had asked, not understanding what he had meant.

"It's sort of like this thing that happens...If I don't feel a click, then this person is not worth everything that's going to happen, sort of." Courtney fought the urge to smile. It seemed like a ridiculous concept to her, but Duncan was dead serious about it. "And every time I meet a girl and there's this click...That's all there is. A click. Nothing more than what there is with everyone else."

"And me?"

"There was a click when you were younger, I guess. But something just happened between us when you got to High school..." Duncan paused, hoping that Courtney understood what he was talking about. "You know I was only there to protect you, right? I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you like I did. I thought I was going to live the rest of my life alone, just working at the palace and watching everyone come and go like I've done for centuries because I shouldn't feel this way...I don't have emotions, Court."

"...Seriously?"

"Nah." Duncan laughed, watching his girlfriend's face was priceless. Courtney reached over and hit his arm.

"It's not nice to use your girlfriend's gullibility against her!" Courtney giggled, not able to hold anything back when she was with Duncan. It was just something he did to her. "Now tell me the truth. This WAS a serious conversation."

The smile on Duncan's face remained for a few more seconds before he knew it was time to turn everything serious. He laid his head back down on the grass, something Courtney had joked about being camouflage for him with his hair. They both stared back up into the sky, watching the stars and the now sinking moon.

"Well, you know there's this whole controversy over if soul mates exist?" Courtney nodded, "They do, in a sense. Out there in the universe, there is someone made for everyone else. Like a missing part of themselves they need to find. And, while most people can settle for someone who isn't their soul mate, just someone they like very much, most vampires can't do that. I'm one of those..."

Courtney swallowed hard, trying to process what Duncan had said. She wasn't someone who believed in love at first sight or soul mates or anything make-believe like that. But she knew that this time around, Duncan was telling her the truth. Maybe the two of them had been created to fill the void between them.

"So, how come you were born millions of years before me?" Duncan nudged his girlfriend's leg slightly, playing around.

"I guess the universe wasn't ready to handle you when I was younger." Courtney nodded, though she didn't understand. "So, really, it's your entire fault I'm a vampire."

That was it. Courtney smiled so wide, her laugh ringing out into the darkness. She had never been happier to simply lie down and talk with someone more than she was at that moment.

And Courtney understood why she and Duncan had connected in that corridor. They were soul mates, destined to be with each other. But not in this time, not in this place. Courtney needed to get back home first, to the Duncan that was rightfully hers.

"Why are you slowing down?" Arianna yelled at her cousin. They had made it successfully out of the palace now, the money bag wrapped up tightly in Arianna's hands. No one had suspected them; no one had come after them. There had been so much riding on the two of them escaping, even Courtney was finding it very suspicious, but wasn't questioning it.

Arianna didn't seem to even notice Courtney slipping in and out of thought, her own mind was wondering back to her nice and safe palace, where everyone knew who she was and didn't question it. As much as the blonde liked to work for things on her own, it was simply just not the life for her. Arianna liked to be on the receiving end of the servants and that was always going to be the way it was.

As soon as the two girls reached the back ally, they knew things were going to get bad. Sirens started blaring and they knew they had been detected. Both slipping from their minds, they started to run as fast as they could around the corner of the pub, throwing their bodies up against the wall and praying no one looked for them there.

"So you made it then." Courtney knew that sly voice and Arianna hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. But it was. Backstreet Ed in the flesh.

"Hand it over." Arianna never thought that Courtney could sound threatening, but she had been mistaken. If she didn't know better, Arianna would have been trembling in her bare feet.

"Uh, uh, uh." The grubby old man pulled the charger from his pocket, but held it out of reach. "Gold first." Courtney held her hand out to her cousin and Arianna handed her the money without a second thought. The sirens were getting louder in her ears and all she wanted to do was move along into the future.

Their eyes met, and Courtney knew what was going to happen next. She moved so swiftly, no one had seen it coming. Her hand moved back just as Backstreet Ed made a move for the bag of coins. Arianna winced, though nothing had come close to her. Courtney moved back in place and held her free hand out for the charge, showing that his little stunt had caused him trouble.

However, he did hand it over, eyes still on the money bag. She tossed it at him, not caring as long as the charger was now in her grasp. The brunette grabbed for the terminal engine that was around her neck, sliding it into place in the charger and pressing the button exactly ten times with quick pace.

It worked.

Courtney pocketed the charger for good measure and held her hand out to her cousin. Backstreet Ed was too bust counting his Gold to pay attention to the teenage girls.

Picturing the future in her head as clearly as she could, she pressed the button on the terminal engine and both girls were thrown into weightlessness once again.

* * *

><p>AN: This could have gone on longer...But I think I'll stop it here and have it as two different chapters, instead :XD:

I've been on dA too much...

hahaha!

YES! I finally wrote a chapter while Maddi is still awake! WHOO!

ANYWAY!

I'm sorry.

I wanna apologize again for the month of absence. Illness for I have no idea how long! Plus, I was on vay-kay for three days! Whoo, three days of vay-kay -.- And I've just lost everything I have for writing recently...NOT THAT I'M GIVING UP! I'm just tied up with life and college right now, that's all! BUT I AM STILL HERE!

I'm also sorry for the terrible chapter...

This story is coming to an end! NOOOO!

Sequel? Do you guys want a sequel? If so, please state in a review ANY ideas, no matter what they may be, in a review. THANK YOU!

This and TRR are both nearing ending point...

Speaking of TRR, GOT A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! Please go check it out, need to know the answer pretty urgently! THANK YOU!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Glad you enjoyed! Still yet to see The Muppets myself -.- Grrr...hahaha! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! Oh, it's terrible...LOL Thanks :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: Awww! YAY! hahaha! Cute was what I was going for ;) LOL! hahaha! Oh, that sounds like soooo much fun :D Thank you :D

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: Hey guys! Maddi here with another spellchecker's note! :D Don't worry, I'm angry at her for not updating in a month! Anyways~ Review, and don't forget to say hi to me! And now that I've done my work of spellchecking, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!**


	20. The Future Is Upon Us

_**20-The Future Is Upon Us**_

Dallas smiled, picking her son up in her arms, balancing him on her hip as she gave him a kiss. Even when she's horrible to everyone else, her motherly-instincts let her be as nice as can be to her darling son.

"He's soo cute!" Belle cooed, having been stood by Dallas the whole time.

"Take him!" Dallas shoved Jack-Jack into Belle's arms. She hadn't meant it in a bad way, it was just they were all getting tired and Jack-Jack didn't need to be around all the planning and scheming that was going on.

"Deal!" Belle agreed, smiling as she tickled Jack-Jack.

He wasn't a shy baby; he was quite out-going and got along with most people who Dallas had babysat for her. It was hard being a single teenage mom with no one to depend on, but she somehow managed to do it all.

"Wait!" Thomas yelled before Belle could leave, "What's the catch?" He turned to Dallas, "There is always a catch with her."

"AGREED!" The other two Hudson sisters piped up; all knowing very well that Belle did nothing without a catch or a cost. It was just the way she worked.

"No catch!" Belle assured them all, "I'm just not about to let you all take this cute thing off to war with you."

It was a reasonable answer, but Thomas was still a bit weary of his sister's sudden kindness. Belle never gushed over babies; she never had a nice streak in which she would offer to do nice things for anyone. This was unusual.

"She has a fair point..." Dallas pointed out and Belle smiled down at the baby again, turning around and leaving the room.

Touching solid ground with their feet, Courtney and Arianna managed to find their balance. They were both feeling quite lightheaded from their far trip. It had been quite a decent amount of years into the future. And all Courtney could do was pray that she had it right this time.

Battle tactics came as second hand knowledge to the group of teenagers. Having two mysterious teenage girls appear in the middle of the living room simply meant jumping to their feet and not turning their backs to them. All eyes were suspicious and watching the two girls regain their surroundings.

"Who are you?" Carmen outburst. She was trying to sound brave, not wanting unknown people on her territory, but she was quite terrified.

"Hi..." Courtney slightly smiled, looking around at the group. She knew every single one of them from her memories. Arianna, on the other hand, was stuck with guessing from their looks.

"That doesn't answer the questions." Celia replied, but she was a lot calmer than the on edge teenagers. She seemed to realize who they were straight away.

"It's Celia, right?" Courtney asked, hoping she did have her name right. "Because I'm going to feel really bad if I can't remember your name."

"Your memories work pretty well, eh, Court?" The assassin told her, a sly smirk on her face. "Glad to see you know all instead of us having to fill you in as we'll have to do with blondie. But I'm just that bit more curious to know why you're here right now."

All eyes were now on Celia as the group of teenagers plus Arianna were completely confused about what was going down between the two. They seemed to know each other through their eyes, but between them they had a long and dark history of hatred and death.

"You're in the middle of planning the attack on Fiona?" Courtney wondered, hoping that it was the exact moment she wished to have entered.

"How do you know?" It was Heather's turn to speak. She had her suspicions of these two girls, but she didn't want to say anything out loud in case someone thought she was mentally insane.

"Because my dear sister, these two are time travelers." Celia answered. Everyone looked around in shock, not knowing where to look or what to do. "Yes, you can all relax now because no you're not going crazy!" The older woman smirked some more, getting herself comfy on the couch. "This is Courtney and Arianna. Most of you will know them as Aunt or Mom. You get the idea...They're from the VERY distant past and are here to sort some things out, really."

"And exactly how do you know this?" Arianna finally spoke. With that tone of voice, everyone knew it wasn't a joke. She really was the Queen Arianna they knew.

Celia shrugged in reply, not really sure on what to say next. There wasn't a real reason why she knew, she just sort of knew.

It did take a long while to explain and get everyone on board with the idea. Marni had walked out halfway through, calming she would much rather help her sister babysit then be stuck with them. And the rest formed a circle around the floor, starting to think things through very seriously.

Courtney and Arianna were actually the two youngest in the group then, which everyone found straight up weird. Having a relative as close to you as Courtney and Arianna were too many show up at an age where they are younger than yourself and insist on helping you with a sinister plan was not something anyone ever thought of happening to them. Sure, they all had some really messed up lives, but that was taking it beyond measure.

However, everyone was starting to get as used to it as they could after a couple of hours.

They all planned and planned and planned; they all talked and talked and talked. Courtney didn't really say much in case she put her foot in her mouth, causing rapture through time and space, and Arianna was more interested in hearing what everyone else had to say.

"Come on, Court..." Celia nudged the tanned teenagers shoulder with her own as they laid sphinx style beside each other on the floor. "We all know that there is a reason why you're here and it has something to do with what we're planning."

"Well, duh!" She replied, earning some smiles from a few teenagers. "That is why I'm here..."

"Doesn't answer the question." Celia chimed. Courtney chewed on her bottom lip for a while before hitting her head on the floor.

"I'm here because of what does happen last minute ruins my life..."

"What happens last minute?" Abigail asked. She was quite curious to know in case there was a way to stop it and maybe complete a plan after all.

Courtney knew that she was going to have to tell them, but she felt terrible having to single Dallas out. Courtney knew all of the details about Dallas' past and whatnot. There were some really bad things in there which should not have been brought to light except in extreme circumstances.

"You see...The thing is..."But nothing came out. Courtney was thinking of how to word what actually happened in her own mind before she made a fool of herself. "Okay...You guys go in with basically no plan what-so-ever, just hoping that you can maybe capture Fiona again. Things go pretty badly...Some injuries...And then Dallas comes to her senses and notices who you're up against-"

"Me?"

"You're the only Dallas I see here." Courtney replied, not meaning to sound rude, but it was just the way it came out. "Anyway, Fiona puts some stupid spell on her which basically means that if anyone touches Fiona or Dallas, then Dallas dies. The only way to defeat Fiona then is for Dallas to sacrifice herself and touch Fiona with her own skin. But something went wrong...Instead of them both dying, there was a rip in time and everything got sent back to a few days ago my time where I'm arguing with Duncan and out of nowhere I just knew that I'd already been in that situation before. And ever since then, I've just got memories upon memoires stored up inside my head and most of them haven't even happened yet!"

"...So you're saying it's my fault?" Dallas asked, that being the only thing she could concentrate.

"Yes..." Courtney mumbled. "But don't blame yourself for it! It's more or less a normal reaction to things that I would much rather you tell everyone about yourself rather than me have to blurt it all out because that would be bad. Oh so bad."

"You know, you're a really weird teenager..."

"Thank you, Rosie." The tanned girl muttered. Her niece was correct though, Courtney seemed to be on a constant high when talking. Her words were coming out as one long, winding thing as she spoke. Maybe it was the nerves or the horrible feeling she had in the pit of her stomach whenever something bad was around, but Courtney was simply just acting that way.

"And what about this plan, then?" Carmen asked, being the only one who seemed to still be interested in it. The others were now talking all at once, wondering what could possibly have happened before.

"Well, it's simple. All Dallas has to do is control her emotions and let Heather and Celia capture Fiona in her box again. But this time we need to make sure that it stays out of harms reach." Courtney told everyone. It was quite a simply plan when spoke out loud, but they all knew it was not going to be that easy in reality.

"What about Olivia?"

"We throw her to Rosie and we all live happily ever after!"

A/N: Or so they thought...

DUN DUN DUN!

LOL!

I do love this story...hahaha!

Today's chapter title comes to you from some super hybrid cross between;

The British are coming and The Hunt is a foot.

Okay….Has nothing to do with either! But they were what I had in my head when I thought it up ;) LOL!

It's sortta like;

The future is coming!

or

The Hunt is upon us...

I'm rambling now...

I actually reread Last Ending earlier! I wanted to find the perfect place to start this chapter off on...

So much for this only being 20 chapters long! Haven't I said that before? OH WELL!

ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! I hope...

Next chapter is the plan in action and the final chapter is how life turns out if things go right or if things go wrong...

If things go right, life goes on...If things go wrong, START ALL OVER AGAIN!

QUESTION!

If it results in either way, should Arianna and Courtney remember this? Or should it be as if that was how life went all along?

Because I have it planned out both ways in my mind, for right and wrong, actually...But I want your opinions on it! Do they remember? Yes or no?

LOL!

It's almost Midnight, I have college tomorrow...

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: All you ever seem to do is watch Doctor Who these days xD LOL! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: haha! I know, I know...BUT I GOT THIS ONE UP PRETTY QUICKLY, HUH? LOL! YAY! A CHARGER! Hmm...It probably already has! How many people in the world do you think would write more than 10 stories in one fanfiction series? I don't think they would! LOL! I just have no life and a love of this story is all I have...Sortta ;) Thanks :D

AH!

As much as I do love Maddi and Shayla, AND I DO! You girls mean soo much to me!

I would really like to know that there are more than two people reading this story...Please. Please. Please.

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	21. Back To That Big, Old, Scary House

_**21-Back To That Big, Old, Scary House**_

The group crowded around in the house. It seemed a lot bigger to all of them now that none of them knew where Fiona was. They hadn't ventured to all of the rooms before, only that one.

Courtney and Arianna stood outside, pacing the floor and waiting for their return. They didn't want to go inside the house itself; this wasn't what they were there for. It wasn't up to them to save the world this time. When they got back home, then it would be their turn again to become heroes.

No one was looking too confident inside. There was too much ground to cover and every second that ticked by was just more and more agonizing to deal with.

"I think we should all go our separate ways." Thomas told everyone, taking a good look around. "Maybe that'll be better for all of us."

"Me and Tiger'll go this way." Jenifer volunteered, dragging her boyfriend by the wrist. She wanted to have a very serious talk with him about rights and wrongs, when to start an argument and when to keep his mouth shut. The two had never seriously argued before, but Jenifer knew that was going to change now that they were expecting a baby together.

"Just yell if you need us." Carmen called, but they had already gone.

"We'll take the attic." Celia told them, beckoning to her sister to follow her. The two older women ran up the staircase, both looking as if they knew where they were going.

It did slightly worry everyone to know that the only people who had ever taken her down before were now two floors away from them. But they had to pull it together.

"Me and Abigail will search down here with Jen and Tiger." Rachel said and her twin nodded.

"And me, Dallas, Rosie and Anna will cover the second floor." Carmen volunteered, but none of the girls seemed to disagree with her.

The four of them ran up the staircase as Abigail and Rachel walked off to the end of the corridor, ignoring the room in which Jen and Tiger had disappeared off to.

Once everyone had left to their respected post, it left only Scott and Thomas standing in the hallway. Neither of them was looking happy about it, but they both knew that fighting now was a stupid thing to do.

"Looks like we've got the basement..." Scott muttered.

"Perfect..." Thomas replied, unthrilled by the very thought of being on a whole floor with just Scott.

There were four bedrooms and one bathroom. Three of the bedrooms looked exactly the same; white walls, cream carpet, double bed and a set of three drawers. The only difference between those rooms was that one of the beds was unmade.

The fourth bedroom had once belonged to a young girl. It had pink walls and a matching carpet. The single bed was fit for a Princess; the child daydreamer ones. It was all kept neat and tidy: nothing seemed to be out of place. It was if the child had just cleaned her room and left only a few minutes ago. But the truth was nothing like that.

"So!" Carmen called out. She was taking a look around one of the plainer bedrooms. "What's going on between you and Thomas?"

Dallas was stood by the doorway, almost standing guard. She had one arm one either side of the frame, making her in both rooms at once. Her head was staring directly in front of her; the door frame itself. She looked nervous, but it wasn't just about the question she had been asked;

"I-" Dallas wanted to start saying how there was nothing, they were just friends, but the denial days were over. "-Have no idea..." She sighed, wishing that wasn't the answer anymore. "But I'm not thinking too much about Thomas right now..."

"You're thinking about the time travelling teenagers, right?" Rosie asked. She was in the room opposite Annalise, beside Carmen and Dallas.

Dallas didn't reply, but everyone knew that it was a yes. What Courtney had said was the sort of thing that Dallas had been dreading to hear. It was her fault. The end of the world as they knew it was her fault.

Dallas had already finished inspecting the last first bedroom, the one with the unmade bed. There was nothing unusual in there, no one was in there. But she had, had a bad feeling about, as if something bad had happened in there. And it had.

"Me and Scott are good, I guess." The blonde called out, wanting the subject to be back on boys again.

"You guess?" Dallas questioned as Annalise emerged from the little girls bedroom. It was more to do with the fact that there wasn't really anything to tell about Annalise and Scott's relationship. Unlike everyone else, theirs was problem less. But was that a problem in itself?

"Things between me and Thomas..." Dallas sighed. "They're difficult. I mean, I have an almost three year old and he's going off to college." All of the girls were in the hallway now, looking at Dallas she spoke straight from her heart, "I'm just not sure if there is anything between me and Thomas now..." 'And the fact that I'm about to destroy the world doesn't make it any easier.'

The living room was a very spacious place. There were only two armchairs in the whole room, both facing at opposite angles towards the fireplace that was on the wall. Apart from that, the room was bare. Nothing else touched the room, except for the presence of two teenagers.

"Jen..." Tiger whined quietly. "Please...Just...Talk to me. At least talk to me."

"And say what, Ti?" Jenifer snapped, forcefully turning to face him. Her face was now tear-stained, her eyes daring to splurge out more. It wasn't how Tiger liked seeing his girlfriend, but it was the way it was. Jenifer was upset.

"I only want what's best for us." Tiger calmly told Jenifer. "The three of us..."

Jenifer stayed silent for a moment, a few stray and silent tears finding their way down her face. They each dripped from her chin, falling onto the floor without a sound.

"I know you do..." She finally whispered in reply. Tiger reach out his hands, taking Jen's in his own and pulling her closer. He hated seeing her upset, he hated seeing her crying, but that was what Jenifer did a lot of recently, just crying.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" A sickly voice piped up behind the blonde teen girl. The two teenagers broke apart, Tiger pushing Jenifer protectively behind his back. "Now, now, Tiger..." Fiona smiled, "Pushing your future wife and child behind your back isn't going to do any of you a lot of good. I though you would have known that by now."

Fiona's smirk bore into Tiger's mind, her words confusing him, but he dare not show it. He had to stay strong; he was the man in charge now. And then Jenifer screamed out in pain.

Tiger whipped around, seeing her clutching her stomach, her face scrunched up in pain. Jenifer collapsed onto the nearest armchair, but the pain never went away. It hurt her badly. It was the worst kind of pain she had ever felt, and it had no intention of stopping soon.

As her yells of pain echoed throughout the house, everyone heard it.

Abigail and Rachel were there in an instant, trying to stare Fiona down; at least that was what it seemed like. Being full vampires, hearing Jenifer's screams didn't exactly strike a lot of emotion.

Heather and Celia, on the other hand, both having compassion, were trying to calm the screaming girl down. They were both crouched down on the floor whilst Tiger sat on the arm of one of the chairs, his arms around his girlfriend, still trying to protect her, even though the damage had already been done.

"Jen..." Heather talked slowly, her words trying to get across the teen girl. "Jenny...Look at me, Jenifer..."

There were moments when Jen wouldn't scream or shout, but her hands never let her stomach, the pain never left her face. It was horrible for her to be in so much agony and it was horrible for everyone to watch her be in so much agony.

"Leave her alone!" Celia shouted across the room to her mother. This was all Fiona's bidding; she knew exactly what she was doing to the innocent girl, who hadn't actually done anything to her.

Fiona's smirk played on her lips, her eyes not leaving the twins, "Why should I?" She asked, trying to give her attention to everyone at once.

"If you had a heart, you would..." That was a low card for Celia to throw, but she had gone for it anyway. "It's not just her you're hurting and you know it..."

"That's the thing, Cel, she doesn't have a heart!" That voice. That scratchy and irritating voice, could only belong to one person; Olivia.

The dark haired beauty was sat on the arm of the other armchair, filing away at her nails as all of the drama unfolded around her. She cared about Jenifer as much as her mother did; not giving a damn about the pain the poor girl was going through.

"YOU!" Thomas and Scott burst through the door just in time, seeing the queen bee sitting all too happily on her throne.

"Oh my Scarlatinan Gods!" Olivia cried. "Who the hell let those two in?"

The teen girl has not been betting on Thomas and Scott entering the house, let alone the room. She had really been hoping that they would have had something-anything-better to do!

"I thought you said you had taken care of those two!" Fiona hissed at her youngest daughter.

"I thought I had!" Olivia replied, her teeth gritted and her eyes focusing on those two and those two only. She really had thought that her plan had worked between them, but it clearly hadn't.

Celia narrowed her eyes down on the eighteen-year-old, giving her a good look up and down as she got to feet, "You're a very cunning girl, Olivia."

Olivia smirked, "I'll take it as a compliment, sis."

"I'm not your sister!" Celia screamed angrily. Olivia was not family, Fiona was not family. Family was not the enemy. Olivia and Fiona were the enemy.

Jenifer screamed out in pain, louder than before. It was getting worse rather than better and with more people in the room, the more people who were also getting emotionally hurt from it.

Tiger kept on stroking her hair, whispering whatever comforting words he could, but it was tearing him apart on the inside. Having to sit there, powerless against the pain that was inflicting the only person he truly cared about.

"STOP IT!" Heather screamed, but came out as a cry too. She sounded very upset, something Heather never was.

"Oh," Fiona smiled wider, "I stopped a few minutes ago."

Heather's glowing red eyes went wide. That was never a good sign. Heather was the closest thing they had to a trained doctor. When the girl who knew what she was doing got scared, they all knew that it was time to panic.

"Get her to the hospital. NOW!" Heather ordered Tiger, who quickly complied. He helped Jenifer get to her unsteady feet in between the worst parts of the pain.

Olivia made a move, getting up from the chair quickly, but Fiona held her hand up to her daughter.

"Let them go." Fiona said, "We have other guests to entertain, darling." She obviously had no grudge against the two. She had already given them a life time's worth of damage. It was best if they just went.

Olivia sat back down on her chair as Heather stood up straight. She had already had too much of her family and their antics.

As Tiger and Jen left the room, three of the four remaining girls entered, with Dallas being the exception. They hadn't missed out on anything too important, they were all grateful for that.

"YOU!" Rosie screamed, spotting Olivia in the room. That they weren't so grateful for.

"Oh look." Olivia smirked, making her look a lot like her mother, "Now we really do have guests to entertain." She seemed all too happy with the presence of the rest of the group.

"I KNEW I should have finished you off when I had the chance." Rosalinda went to pounce. She wanted to kill Olivia for all of the damage she had caused. Unfortunately, Carmen and Annalise had quite quick reflexes, using both of their sets of hands to restrain Rosie from doing any damage on Olivia.

It was hard to keep her still and it was hard to keep a tight grip; vampires are stronger than anyone could imagine.

Dallas was the last person to join in the group and the last person to enter the room. She had forced herself not to go in until she was completely ready. She was determined not to kill Fiona if it meant killing the rest of the universe.

"Dally..." Thomas whispered, standing beside his girlfriend. She shook her head, not breaking eye contact with Fiona. She was determined not to say anything to her.

"Dallas, sweetheart." Fiona smiled, but not fakely. "You've finally arrived and come to join us as well, how kind of you." Her smile was not a smile, it was a smirk. It was a devilish smirk that only someone so sinister could pull off. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, butter-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Dallas snapped, no one having seen her so angry before either. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ CALL ME THAT!"

Fiona continued to smirk; she knew she was getting to Dallas. Everyone knew that Fiona was getting to Dallas, but only three people in the whole room knew why.

"You two met before or something?" Olivia asked, still sat on the arm of her chair. She hadn't budged an inch as she watched it all unfold around her.

"Or something." Dallas replied, determined not to show how defeated she really was by the presence of her ex step-mother.

Heather had, had enough. She raised her hand so fast, acting as if throwing a baseball for the win. A iced over ball of water flew through the air, hitting Olivia straight to the side of the face and melting before it could shatter.

The dark haired teenager fell to the floor, finally moving from her spot on the chair, "You're too dumb to be my sister." Heather remarked, her eyes fixed and her lips smirking at her hand work.

"It is on..." Olivia muttered, shaking her head from side-to-side as she got to her feet and eye-balled her new found enemy.

"Bring it!" Heather replied, not afraid to start a fight with the spoilt brat.

Olivia disappeared on the spot and Heather about to do the same, but Celia grabbed her sister's wrist, stopping her. When they faced each other, the older one of the two tried to warn the other with her eyes. Neither wanted to speak out loud because Fiona could very well have understood their plans.

Carmen and Annalise released Rosie, now that Olivia had left; there was no need to keep a hold of her. The tanned girl rubbed her arms slightly; they hurt from the tightness of the grips.

The Princess stepped forward, her eyes not having left Fiona since she had entered the room. Her sneaky ways were not to be trusted, Carmen understood that.

"This was your plan all along." She spoke, "Turn us all against each other so you would win." It all made sense to everyone now. And as Carmen kept Fiona busy, Heather and Celia ran from the room.

"Rosie grew distant because all she wanted was to kill Olivia...Soon enough; Thomas was not a part of any of us anymore and...And you're the reason that Jen is pregnant. Tiger and Jen aren't that stupid! You worked your way into their heads and forced them into...THAT!"

Fiona kept on smirking as everyone else came to terms with it all. It all did make sense, Fiona had, had the perfect opportunity to sabotage everything that had been going wrong for the whole of the summer.

"You clever, clever girl, Carmen." The young woman's eyes seemed to glow brighter than before. They were the same eyes as Heather's, but Fiona's looked a lot worse, a lot eviler.

"But there is just one flaw in that plan." Dallas spoke up again, her confidence feeling right back into place once more, "It hasn't worked!"

"And WHY didn't it work, Dallas?" Fiona asked as if she knew that Dallas knew what the answer was, "Please, do enlighten your friends with the TRUTH!"

Dallas tensed up, everyone knowing that Fiona had struck a nerve with her once more. Sometimes Dallas lashed out, sometimes Dallas stayed quiet. She was an unpredictable girl, but she did have a past in which everyone would have liked to know more. But Dallas was having none of it right there and then.

"Shut up, Fiona." Dallas replied. "You know nothing about anything, you only think you do." Fiona kept a smirk on her face, "And I am so sick and tired of you, Fiona, walking around here, acting as if you are so much better than everyone else! This isn't High School! This is life! Stop toying with people...Stop toying with my family and my friends...And stop toying with me." Fiona's smirk only grew wider, listening to Dallas. She had nothing to reply with, but that made it all worse for everyone else. No one knew what she was thinking.

But no one got the chance to hear Fiona's next thoughts, going to say some witty comment back to Dallas. She never got the chance. Heather and Celia reappeared in the room, the same style Olivia had disappeared in. They both took one of their mother's arms each and left once again.

The group all took a setback, trying to figure out if it was okay to breathe again. The world hadn't exploded; they were all still standing there. Dallas hadn't done anything to cause ultimate destruction, so they all guessed things were safe.

That was until she fainted.

And outside, the two teenage girls stopped pacing. Their hearts were beating faster than usual; they could both sense the same thing. Then nothing. Nothing at all.

All things happen for a reason, it's finding that reason that is the hardest part.

A/N: I like fucking up people's lives...Makes me feel better about my own...And by people I do mean my characters, not real people...

FISH AND CHIPS FOR TEA!

That is a proper British sentence, that is...hahahaha!

And I hope that this extra-long chapter makes up for 18 day absence from this story? I HOPE SO! I didn't work that hard on it...BUT IT'S STILL LONG!

hahaha! I'm such a suck up...

ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! WAAAAAAAAAH!

Today I learnt that Hephaestus created Pandora! Did ya'll know that? It was by Zeus' commands and everything...Athena clothes her and Aphrodite made her beautiful...IT'S AMAZING THE THINGS I DON'T KNOW!

hahaha!

Oh goodness...

I'm hungry. I want my fish and chips. WAAAAAAH!

ANYWAY!

If you have not heard the good news yet, I SAW THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE! IT WAS EPIC! SOOOO EPIC! AND IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT YET, GO DO SO NOW!

I felt so special when I got to see it...Saw it the day before it came out xD hahahaha!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Yes, Maddi. It is totally weird that you're talking to my ex about Pokémon. Thank you. I would send this one to you, but at almost 5AM I don't think it would be very wise...Awwww! Poor your kidneys...Thank you :D

Nutsy: WHOO! Yay for new readers xD hahaha! I'm very glad you think so :) Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: That is an EPIC idea! I may use that...I don't know yet. I have nothing planned...Thank you ever so very much! But NOTHING is ever going to boost my confidence in my writing. Ever. Thank you :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Only 9 more reviews until we get to 100...Only two chapters left to review! This one and the epilogue...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	22. Welcome Back To The Real World

_**22-Welcome To The Real World**_

The dark eyes opened up, taking in the surroundings. It definitely wasn't her bedroom. Courtney sat up, rubbing her head and reaching out for the glass of water on the table. She rubbed her head, hoping things would come back to her.

"You're awake." She looked over to see her husband sat at the table, reading ScarlatinaDaily, the best, in his opinion, newspaper.

Shaking her head from side to side, trying to make clear sense of what was going on, she got to feet.

"You don't look too good." Duncan mentioned.

"MOM!" A piercing scream came echoing through the walls. It was closely followed by elephant footsteps down the stairs and into the living room. "TELL BELLE THAT SHE CANNOT TAKE MY CURLING IRON WITHOUT ASKING!"

"IT'S NOT YOURS! IT'S OURS!"

"NO! IT'S MINE!"

"I understand why you don't look so good now..." Duncan remarked over the yelling of his daughter. "HOW OLD ARE YOU TWO?" He bellowed, making sure to overthrow their voices. He was good at doing that. Living in a house with four girls, three of which being his duaghters, gave him the power to do that. "Now leave your poor mother alone and learn to share or something."

Belle looked down at her feet, half curled blonde hair touching down on her face. Marni twisted her feet from side to side, shifting her weight. They were clearly not ready to grow up and be responsible adults quite yet.

"Sorry, mom..." One of them mumbled, the other nodding her brunette head.

"Yeah, sorry, mom...You should rest."

"Rest?" Courtney asked as if she had never heard of the concept before. All three looked up to face her before Thomas came running down the staircase and straight out the door. He took no notice of anyone around him, he just left.

Courtney looked back over to her husband and two daughters, wondering what on Earth was going on.

"You don't remember?" Belle asked, able to read her mother like an open book. Courtney slowly shook her head again, "You fainted yesterday, mom." The blonde sat on the sofa and Marni crouched on the floor. Duncan kept his distance, this was woman's work. "Geoff said you were okay, so we just left you to sleep on the sofa. He said you were probably just stressed out right now. I mean, we've had Jack-Jack here for a good couple of days now and Jen's been in the hospital, but she's coming home today! So, that's a good thing. We're supposed to tell you happy news, not bad."

Slowly, it was starting to come back to Courtney. Like some bad dream she had just woken up from. Fiona was locked away in the box. Jen had a miscarriage. Dallas was in hospital, Belle had responsibility of Jack-Jack.

That thing...That thing that happened last night. No. Years ago now.

"Mom?" Marni stared up at her mother, restning her hands carefully on her mothers knees.

"Alright." Duncan tossed the newspaper across the table and got up. "Go back to your mirros, ladies." They hesitated at first, but Marni and Belle got up and left. The still teenage boy sat down beside his wife, holding out his hands to her. Courtney rejected it.

Terminal engine. That thing that happened last night. No. Years ago now.

"Court?" Duncan tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to carry into bed?" He nudged his way forward, trying to comfot his wife. She seemed to be on edge. But Courtney still shook her head. She didn't need sleep, she just need to get her thoghts straight.

Time travel. Medevil days. Castle, palace. Terminal engine. That thing that happened last night. No. Years ago now.

"You don't look too good." Duncan placed his hand on Courtney's forehead. After all the years of knowing each other, she was used to his ice cold touch by now. "Maybe I should call Geoff...Or your dad and Kandi."

"Kandi?" That name she heard correctly. That name of the girl with the clipboard who worked in the palace years ago.

"Yeah, Kandi." Duncan replied. "Your step-mom, is an advisory at the Palace." Courtney's eyes went wide and she placed her head between her knees. She wasn't feeling too good after all.

Fabric of time. Universe destruction. Time travel. Medevil days. Castle, palace. Terminal engine. That thing that happened last night. No. Years ago now.

Real. All too real.

"I think I'm going to call for help." Duncan went to stand up, but Courtney place her hand on his arm.

"No. I'm fine." She replied, a weak smile on her lips. "I just need to adjust."

A/N: Why am I very bad at endings?

Like, really bad at them -.-

OH WELL!

Yes...This is the end! WAAAAH!

BUT WAIT! A SEQUEL!

If wanted, that is...I'm pretty sure ya'll are all asleep right now...This series just bores people these days! Hey, we're up to 11 now...It was bound to happen sometime ;)

I'm only falling asleep because it's 10PM...

I'M USING AJ'S LAPTOP! Mine's broke...BUT THAT'S UNIMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!

I wanna know if ya'll are interested in a oneshot explaining Celia's life. I was thinking since the last update that I've never explained it fully...Same goes for Jen! So, two oneshots...One for Celia, one for Jen...ONLY IF YOU WANT!

I need your attention...ATTENTION PLEASE!

So, ya'll know that my 2 year anniversary is coming up in June, right? Probably not...BUT IT IS! And I don't wanna let this one pass me by without anything fun to do!

SO! I am letting all of ya'll send me in new username suggestions! They can be as funny or rude or disgusting or inappropriate as you like! At the end of April, I'll collect as many as I can, put them in a poll and everyone can vote on it throughout May! Then, when we get to June 20th, I'LL CHANGE MY USERNAME!

Not permenantly! ChloeRhiannonX is who I am...Until I get bored! At least until July 20th!

The name I'm giving into the mix is DaisyTheFiretruck! No reason behind it...Has a daydream yesterday where that's what I changed my name to! So I thought I'd add it in ;) hahaha!

But you can send me in as many as you like and they can be ANYTHING!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: DUDE! Don't worry, there will be ;) hahaha! This is number 11 in the series order, number 15 in total! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! TEAM PEETA ALL THE WAY xD Thanks :D

WHOOO!

I love you two 3 3 3

And I do love everyone else who reads this story too!

I can't name you all like I normally would at the end of a story because AJ has my phone and I'm not sure where my DSi is at the moment...

BUT YA'LL KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

And here is to a bad end to a great story...;) hahahaha! ONTO THE NEXT ONE NOW!

...No idea what that'll be called yet...

This just doesn't feel like the end of a story to me...I usually tear up and what not!

I guess I just know that this isn't the end!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
